Life In Tree Hill 2
by BrucasLeyton4ever
Summary: Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story. It follows the first one so if you haven't read the first one, read it first because you may get confused.

This part takes place 1 month later. The couples are the same.

The Chris/Brooke Situation

Chris is in jail. He's pleated guilty and is waiting for his trial. Brooke's starting to deal with it.

Brooke lives with Lucas because she refuses to be anywhere with out Lucas. Karen talked Brooke's mom into letting her stay with them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucas, I think I might be pregnant." Brooke said. It was night and everyone else was in bed.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"You and I both know I've been throwing up plus I'm late." Brooke said.

"You could be late because of the stress. "Lucas suggested.

"Lucas, the last thing I want is a baby. Especially Chris's. But if I am, then I am. I'm not going to get rid of it. I just hope I'm not." Brooke said as she started to cry. Lucas held her.

"Is everything ok?" Nathan asked as he came in.

"I thought you'd gone to bed." Lucas said.

"No. I was reading. What's up?" Nathan replied as he sat on the bed and put an arm around Brooke.

"I think I might be pregnant. I hope to god I'm not. If I am, I'm keeping it." Brooke said.

"Nate, if I give you some money, can you sneak out and get a pregnancy test from the drug store?" Lucas asked as he grabbed his wallet. Nate agreed, took the money and left.

Half An Hour Later

"Here you go. I bought two. I figured you'd want to take it twice so that you can be sure." Nathan said.

"Thanks." Lucas said. Nathan said goodnight and left them to do their thing. Brooke went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later.

"It takes five minutes." Brooke said as she sat down on the bed.

"We'll get through this together." Lucas said.

"If I am pregnant, my mom's going to kill me. She said that if I get pregnant while in high school, I'm going to have to leave the house." Brooke said.

"If you are pregnant, you'll stay here if your mom throws you out. I'll be here for you the whole way. I'll even be the father if you want me to" Lucas said.

"Luke, I can't ask you to be the father. Your parents would kill you." Brooke replied.

"I don't care. If that's want you want, I'll do it. I love you." Lucas said as the timer went off and they went to the bathroom.

"NO!" Brooke screamed. Nathan, Andy and Karen came running out.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked, although he could see the tests.

"I'm pregnant." Brooke said as she started to cry. Lucas hugged her. Nathan went and hugged her too. Andy and Karen looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Brooke was sitting in the kitchen with Lucas, Andy, Karen and her mom. Nathan had gone to school.

"Mom, I took a test last night. I'm pregnant." Brooke said.

"This baby isn't Lucas's." Karen said quickly when she saw her look at Lucas.

"It's his, isn't it?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Ya. Trust me. I wish it wasn't." Brooke said.

"Well, that's a relief. We'll make an appointment to get this taken care of." Mrs. Davis said. Andy, Lucas, Brooke and Karen were shocked.

"I'm not getting rid of this baby. Do you even know how the get rid of it? They crush the baby's head. I'm not doing that. And I'm not putting it up for adoption." Brooke said.

"You're only 15. You can't take care of a baby." Mrs. Davis said.

"Yes I can. I've got my friends to help me and I've got Lucas." Brooke replied.

"If you have this baby, I won't support you. You'll be all on your own. You'll have to move out of the house." Mrs. Davis said.

"That's fine. She'll live with us." Andy said.

"Fine. I'm leaving. I expect you to have all your stuff out by tonight." Mrs. Davis said got up and left.

"Brooke and I talked last night. We decided that I'll be the father. When the baby's old enough, we'll tell it the truth." Lucas said.

"Lucas, take Brooke to your room so that she can relax." Karen said. Lucas and Brooke left.

"Karen, they want this." Andy said.

"I know. I guess it will be fine as long as they don't want to get married." Karen said.

"If we don't the baby will be a bastard like I am. Kids will make fun of him or her." Lucas said as he sat back down.

"Lucas, I know what you went through. But if you do this, there's a chance that you may regret it when you get older." Andy said.

"I love her. I don't think that will change. Besides, I'm not Dan. I want to take this responsibility. If I don't, I'll be just like him." Lucas said.

"Lucas, you're nothing like him. Unlike him, you've actually got a heart. Plus, you're willing to take responsibility for a baby that's not yours. Dan would never have done that. I'll tell you what. We'll let you get married. You'll stay here. We'll help you two out as much as you want. Once you two graduate, you'll need to find a place of your own or start to pay rent to live here. Is that fair?" Karen asked. Lucas nodded.

"Let's go. We'll pick out a ring. We can talk on the way." Andy said as they left.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucas, you know this is a big step right?" Andy asked.

"Ya. I love her though. Love can make anything work." Lucas replied as he looked at a ring. It was a ¼ carat diamond in 14 carat white gold.

"It's nice. She'd love it." Lucas said. He sighed when he saw the price.

"It's almost $400.00 dollars. I can't afford that. That's all the engagement rings. I guess we'll have to look at promise rings. I can get her a real one once I get a job." Lucas said.

"I'll buy it. You can pay me back by working at the Café." Andy said as he paid for it and handed it to Lucas as they left.

"Can we have the house to our selves tonight?" Lucas asked.

"I think I can arrange that. I'll take your mom out. Nathan on the other hand you'll need to talk to." Andy said.

That Night

"Lucas, we're leaving. We'll be home by midnight. If you need us, call me on my cell." Karen said as she kissed Lucas and left. Lucas hurried to make the Spaghetti. When it was ready he put it onto two plates and lit candles on the table. Satisfied with the way things looked he went and woke up Brooke.

"Brooke, come on. Supper's ready. I've got a surprise for you." Lucas said as Brooke got up.

After Supper

Lucas had started a fire in the fireplace and they were sitting on the couch.

"Brooke, you know how I told you we'd get through this together? And that I'd be the father if you want me to be?" Lucas asked.

"Ya." Brooke replied.

"Well I was wondering if you'd marry me. That way I can be a real father. Plus Chris won't be able to get to the baby. If I adopt him or her, no one, not even Chris can take the baby away from us. I can even get Chris to sign away his rights to the baby." Lucas said. Brooke looked at him.

"Lucas, being the father is one thing but getting married? Your parents would never let us." Brooke said.

"I've already talked to them. They've agreed to let us get married. We'll stay here with them until we graduate and then we look for our own place. While we're looking for a house we'll have to pay rent to live here. I can work at the café to make the money to buy us a house or an apartment." Lucas said.

"You've really thought about this. Yes. I'll marry you." Brooke said as Lucas kissed her.

"Only one thing. This wedding needs to be soon. I'm not walking down the aisle looking like a whale." Brooke said.

"I think we can do that." Lucas replied as he kissed her. Slowly he pushed her down onto the floor, kissing her neck.

"Lucas, wait. I can't do this yet." Brooke said. Lucas immediately got up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Lucas said.

"It's ok. We'll be able to do that soon. I just keep seeing him every time we get close like that. "Brooke said.

"It's ok. We can wait until you're ready." Lucas said.


	5. Chapter 5

One Week Later

"Brooke Davis?" A nurse called. They were at the doctor's office. Karen had asked and gotten Brooke in as a patient by saying that she was her guardian. Brooke and Lucas followed her while Karen read a magazine. They'd decided that only Brooke and Lucas would go in since they'll be the parents.

"How are you today?" The nurse asked as she put them in a room.

"I hate the morning sickness." Brooke said.

"I did too. It goes away after a few months. The doctor will be right in." The nurse replied. Five minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Munroe. You must be Brooke." The doctor said with a smile.

"Ya." Brooke replied.

"Let's take a look at your baby." Dr. Munroe said as she turned on the ultrasound.

"There it is. It looks to be about a month old. I'd say your due date would be around November 1st. It looks very healthy." Dr. Munroe said.

"Can we have a picture?" Lucas asked.

"Of course. I'll print it out now." I'll give you two a few minutes alone to look at the baby." The doctor said as she left.

"Look at it. It's so small." Brooke said.

"I know. Think about it. That's our little girl or boy." Lucas said as he kissed her.

A/N: Sorry it's short. I'll make up for it in the next chapter which will be the wedding.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapters going to be a little different. The music is in italics.

Two Weeks Later

It was the day of the wedding.

"Lucas, calm down. You still have half an hour. If you keep this up, you'll never make it till the end." Nathan said. Lucas was pacing the floor of the church.

"I can't help it. I'm nervous." Lucas said.

In The Brides room

"Peyton! My Hair's messed up!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, your hair looks nice." Haley said, trying to calm her down.

5 minutes to go.

Everyone get in your order." Brooked directed. Everyone went to their spots. The music started. Finally Brooke started to walk. Andy was walking her down the asile.

"Please be seated. We gather here today to unite these two people." The priest said. It went on for a half an hour before they got to the vows.

"Lucas, you can say your vows." The reverend said.

"I've loved you ever since I met you. We've gone through a lot of tough stuff lately. I love you now and forever." Lucas said as he slipped the ring on Brooke's finger.

"Brooke, you can now say your vows." The priest said.

"You've been there at my side through the two worst things that I have had happen to me. You've taken a big step for me. I love you now and I always will" Brooke said as she slipped the ring onto Lucas's hand.

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife. Lucas, kiss your bride." The priest said. Lucas lifted her veil and kissed her. Everyone clapped and cheered as they ran out of the church.

The Reception

Everyone was at the Café for the reception. The tables and chairs had been moved out so that they had room to dance. Peyton waited for the speeches to be over before her got up. She was goning to be the DJ.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Let me be the first to introduce to you Mr and Mrs Lucas Scott." Peyton said as Lucas and Brooke went to the center of the floor.

_You set my soul at ease/Chased darkness out of view/Left your desperate spell on me/Say you feel it too/I know you do/I've got so much more to give/This can't die, I yearn to live/Pour yourself all over me/And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees/I wanna love you forever/And this is all I'm asking of you/10,000 lifetimes together/Is that so much for you to do/Cuz from the moment that I saw your face/And felt the fire in your sweet embrace/I swear I knew./I'm gonna love you forever/My mind fails to understand/What my heart tells me to do/And I'd give up all I have just to be with you/and that would do/I've always been taught to win/And I never thought I'd fall/Be at the mercy of a man/I've never been/Now I only want to be right where you are./In my life I never have I've learned that heaven never waits/Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday/Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else/That I would ever wanna be no/I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you/Loving me ... I'm gonna love._

When the song ended everyone else came onto the floor.

"Andy look at them. Karen said.

"I know. They're in love. I think they'll going to make it. They'll be challenges down the road but they love each other. Love can make anything work." Andy said.

"Nathan, can we swich so I can have a dance with Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Nathan said as they went off to dance.

_Hey girl it's me i just called to tell you hi_

_Call me when you get this_

_Haven't talked lately so hard to find the time_

_Give the boys a big kiss_

_Tell them that I miss them_

_By the way I miss you too_

_I was thinking just today_

_About how we used to play_

_Barbie dolls and make-up_

_Tea parties dress up_

_I remember how we'd fight_

_We made up and laughed all night_

_Wish we were kids again_

_My sister my friend_

_Oh yeah before I forget I met someone_

_I think I really like him_

_I was wondering if I'm jumping the gun_

_By going out on a limb_

_And invite him home for Christmas_

_To meet the family_

_Seem like just yesterday_

_You brought home old what's his name_

_He had been drinking_

_What were you thinking_

_After dinner he passed out_

_We can laugh about it now_

_We've learned a lot since then_

_My sister my friend_

_Do you think you could come and see me sometime soon_

_We could just hang out like we used to_

_It's late and I should go_

_But I can'y hang up the phone_

_Until I tell you_

_What I don't tell you enough_

_Even though at times it seemed_

_We were more like enemies_

_I'd do it all again_

_My sister my friend_

"Thanks." Lucas said as Haley returned to Nathan.

"This song goes out to Lucas and Brooke from Karen and Andy." Peyton said

_6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me  
Like I have all the answers  
I hope I have the ones you need  
I've never really done this, now I know what scared is_

Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong  
Other times I'll let you just find out on your own  
But that's when you'll be growin',  
And the whole time I'll be knowin

CHORUS:  
You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be

I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through  
some of my mistakes  
Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes  
What it takes to know the difference  
Between getting by and livin'

'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
Just know you'll have to live with all  
the choices that you make  
So make sure you're always givin' way  
more than you're takin'

REPEAT CHORUS

Someone's everything  
You're gonna see  
Just what you are to me

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be  
Always loved by me

"Guys, I wanted to sing a song for Brooke and Lucas." Haley said as she took the microphone from Peyton.

_Some people say fallin in love is purely chance_

_The random blend of time and place, circumstance_

_That couldn't be farther from the truth_

_'Cause with you_

_It wasn't the stars in the sky_

_That got to me that night_

_Or the music that we were dancing to_

_It wasn't the moon up above_

_That had me falling in love_

_It was more than all those things alone could do_

_It was you_

_I do believe we're all a part of some greater plan_

_That only angels in our hearts can understand_

_Somehow I know I'd found my place_

_When I saw your face_

_It wasn't the stars in the sky_

_That got to me that night_

_Or the music that we were dancing to_

_It wasn't the moon up above_

_That had me falling in love_

_It was more than all those things alone could do_

_It was you_

"Lucas wanted to have a song dedicated to Andy." Peyton said.

_When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new_

_It always winds up feeling more like a job interview_

_My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone_

_Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run _

_I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old_

_He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go_

_A few months later I remember lying there in bed_

_I overheard him pop the question and prayed that she'd say yes _

_And then all of a sudden_

_Oh, it seemed so strange to me_

_How we went from something's missing_

_To a family_

_Lookin' back all I can say_

_About all the things he did for me_

_Is I hope I'm at least half the dad_

_That he didn't have to be _

_I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago_

_We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more_

_Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends_

_Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in _

_And now all of a sudden_

_It seemed so strange to me_

_How we've gone from something's missing_

_To a family_

_Lookin' through the glass I think about the man_

_That's standin' next to me_

_And I hope I'm at least half the dad_

_That he didn't have to be _

_Lookin' back all I can say_

_About all the things he did for me_

_Is I hope I'm at least half the dad_

_That he didn't have to be _

_Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad_

_That he didn't have to be_

_Because he didn't have to be_

_You know he didn't have to be_

If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way

Chorus:

I will always love you  
I will always love you

Bitter sweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So goodbye, please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you need

Chorus

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love

You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

So when ever you get there  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

**This last song is the theme song from one of Brooke and Lucas's favorite TV Shows One Tree Hill." Peyton said.**

**I don't need to be anything other  
Than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other  
Than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anyone other  
Than the birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from  
I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn  
Am I the only who noticed?  
I can't be the only who's learned  
I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
Can I have everyone's attention please?  
If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave  
I came from the mountain  
The crust of creation  
My whole situation--made from clay to stone  
And now I'm telling everybody  
I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
I don't want to be**

"Guys, time to cut the cake." Nathan said. Lucas and Brooke took the knife and cut it. Brooke then grabbed a handful and smushed it in Lucas's face. Lucas retaliated by doing them same.

"Open the presents." Jake said. One by one they opened the gifts. They had got a cofffe maker, a bread maker, a slow cooker and a toaster.

"Now for the last one." Andy said as he put a huge box in front of them. Inside was cloths and toys.

"They're all yours." Karen said.

"You kept all this?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." Karen replied.

"But what about your baby?" Brooke asked.

"We'll get new stuff." Andy said.

After the reception

"Lucas, where are we going for our honeymoon?" Brooke asked.

"Home. Mom, Dad and Nathan are leaving at 6:00 tomorrow morning and won't be back until Monday night." Lucas replied.

"So then we have all weekend." Brooke said.

"Yes we do." Lucas replied.

"I can't wait." Brooke said as she gave him a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas woke up with sunshine in his eyes. He looked and saw Broke still sleeping beside him Glancing at the clock he saw it was 10:30. He decided to get up and make breakfast. As he walked into the kitchen he saw a note.

_Lucas And Brooke,_

_You've got the house to yourselves for the weekend. We'll be staying at your grandparents. The number is in the phone number book. If you need to, there's a certain something in my top dresser drawer. You can use them if you want but you don't have to. Before you do anything, make sure you both want to. Have Fun – Andy._

Smiling Lucas tucked the note into his pocket and went to see what Andy meant. As he opened the dresser drawer, he saw a box of condoms that Andy must have just bought.

"What are you looking at?" Brooke asked as she put her arms around him. He turned and kissed her.

"Andy left us a present." Lucas said as he showed her.

"We won't need them." Brooke said.

"Even though this is our honeymoon, I'm not going to pressure you. If you want to, we can. It's up to you." Lucas said. Brooke smiled.

"I never said we wouldn't be doing anything." Brooke replied.

"But you said we won't be needing them." Lucas said, confused.

"I said we wouldn't need them. We're married. Married couples don't use them. Besides, I'm already pregnant. I know you haven't been with anyone so we're safe." Brooke said as she kissed him.

"I like the way you think. I don't think we should be doing anything in here though." Lucas said as he picked her put and carried her to their room. He laid her on the bed.

"You sure you're ok? We can wait if you want." Lucas asked.

"You really need to quit worrying." Brooke replied as she pulled on his shirt. They made short time of taking their clothes off.

I love you." Lucas said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Me too. I think the baby liked it too." Brooke said.

"Good. Lucas said as he kissed her. Someone knocked on the door.

"Ignore them." Brooke said. They kept knocking. Lucas groaned.

"I'll get rid of them." Lucas said as he grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Haley, this isn't a good time." Lucas said as he opened the door.

"Wow. I guess it isn't." Haley said with a smile.

"This is our honeymoon. We are allowed." Lucas said.

"Ok. I was just coming to see if you two wanted to do something but I can see you're busy." Haley said as she left. Lucas closed and locked the door.

"Who was it?" Brooke asked.

"Haley. She wanted to know if we wanted to do something. I told her we were busy." Lucas said as he kissed her.

Later on

They had started a fire and were now sitting in front of it.

"Luke, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here with me." Brooke said.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"If I was alone, I don't know if I'd have the baby." Brooke replied.

"From now on, I'm always going to be by your side. We'll deal with everything together. That includes the baby." Lucas said as he kissed her.

"Does that include making me a dill pickle ice cream Sundae?" Brooke asked.

"You're having the weird cravings." Lucas said.

"I'm eating for the baby. The baby tells me what it wants and I eat it." Brooke said.

"I think I might be able to satisfy the baby with something other than a dill pickle sundae." Lucas said as he kissed her.

"The baby's happy with the choice." Brooke said. Lucas laid her down on the floor and kissed her neck, taking her shirt off at the same time.

"The baby's really liking it now." Brooke said.

"I knew it would. What do you say we take this somewhere else?" Lucas said as he picked her up and took her to the bedroom. As he laid her down on the bed, she pulled of his shirt and he took off her bra. Soon they had nothing on.

"I love you so much." Lucas said as the phone rang.

"Ignore it." Brooke said as he got on top of her.

"What if it's mom and dad?" Lucas asked, although he never stopped.

"They'll leave a message." Brooke said as Lucas entered her.

"God Lucas! Brooke said.

"I take it the baby's really happy now." Lucas said as laid beside her.

"Oh ya. It's ecstatic. " Brooke replied as she laid in his arms. Finally the phone stopped ringing and they left a message.

"This is Jason Kelly. I'm Chris Keller's lawyer. I'm calling to inform you that his trial date's June 4th." The voice said as he hung up.

"Don't worry. He's staying right where he is: at jail. He won't be able to come near you or the baby." Lucas said.

"We're home." Karen called as she, Andy and Nathan came in.

"SHIT!" Lucas yelled.

"Mom, I think we've caught them at a bad time." Nathan said with a smile.

"Nathan, get the suitcases from the car." Andy said as Lucas quickly closed his door.

"Continue on. Act as if we're not here." Andy called. Karen smacked him on the head.

"Ya right." Lucas said under his breath as he pulled on his pants.

"We've got the rest of our lives together Lucas. We should get up anyway." Brooke said as she finished getting dressed.

"We need a few rules." Karen said.

"No walking around naked." Andy said.

"What you two do in your room is your business. Keep it quiet. Close your door at all times." Karen said.

"Ok. Chris's lawer called. His trial's June 4th." Brooke said.

"I'll call Henry. He can get the papers for Chris to sign away his rights in a few days." Andy said.

"What if he doesn't want to?" Brooke asked.

"He won't have a choice." Nathan said as he brought in the last suitcase.

"He'll know. I'll be a whale by then." Brooke said.

"He'll have already signed away his rights." Lucas said.


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Day

"Hi Brook. Lucas. I hear you two got married." Dr. Munroe said as she came in.

"Ya." Lucas said.

"Congratulations. Lets take a look at the baby." The doctor said as she turned on the ultrasound.

"The baby is healthy. It's growing just as it should. Hang on." The doctor said as she moved it a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Lucas said as he held Brooke's hand.

"No. Nothing's wrong. There's two heart beats." The doctor said. Lucas and Brooke looked at each other.

"Twin?" Brooke asked.

"Yes. They both are very healthy and are doing great. Your due date is still around November 1st. I can see the sex of both of them. Would you like to know?" Doctor Munroe asked.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Brooke replied. Lucas nodded.

"Ok. Just a sec. There we go. Twin one is a boy. Twin two is being shy. Here we go. It's a …

A/N: Cliff hanger!


	9. Chapter 9

"Twin two is being shy. Hang on. There we go. It's a girl." Doctor Munroe said.

"One of each." Lucas said.

"It's perfect." Brooke said.

"I'll give you a few minutes while I print it out." The doctor said as she left.

"We've got one of each. We have a family." Brooke said.

"Yes we do." Brooke said.

At Home

"How'd it go?" Karen asked when they got home.

"We're not having a baby." Lucas said with a frown.

"I'm so sorry." Andy said.

"We're having two babies." Brooke said.

"Twins." Lucas said.

"That's great." Andy said as Karen winced.

"My water broke." Karen said. Everyone turned and looked.

At the Hospital

"Mrs. Hargrove. We've tried everything but you've had a miscarriage." The doctor said as she came in.

Can you tell us what it was?" Andy asked.

"I can. Are you sure you want to know? It's sometimes easier for the parents if they don't know." The doctor asked.

"We want to know." Karen said.

"Alright. It was a girl." The doctor said.

"Can I go home? I don't want to stay here. I need to be with my family." Karen asked.

"Yes. I'll get the papers." The doctor said as he left.

"Andy, I'm sorry." Karen said as she started to cry.

"Karen, stop. It's not your fault." Andy said as he hugged her.

At Home

"Mom, are you ok?" Nathan asked. Andy had called the school before they left the hospital so that Nathan could be home.

"Guys. I lost the baby." Karen said. Brooke took off to the bedroom. Andy nodded for him to follow her.

"Brooke, it's ok." Lucas said as he closed the door.

"Luke, what if it happens to us?" Brooke asked.

"It won't. The doctor said they were very healthy." Lucas said as Brooke started to cry. After ten minutes Brooke fell asleep.

"Mom, you ok?" Lucas asked as he walked into her room.

"Come here." Karen said as Lucas went to her.

"It was a girl." Karen said.

"I'm sorry this happened mom." Lucas said.

"Me too. Did I ever tell you about when you were born?" Karen asked.

"I don't think so." Lucas replied.

"You were born 3 months too early. I thought I was going to loose you. I had you baptized at the hospital just 3 hours after you were born. The priest was ready to give you the last rites at anytime. You made it through the first month. You were just 3 pounds. During the second month, you started to breathe on your own and you gained weight. Finally you made it to the third month and you weighed 5 pound and 6 ounces. When I brought you home, I was so happy because I didn't lose you. Of course Dan was never there. I called him hen you were born. He came but when he found out that you probably wouldn't live, he left. I called him again when I brought you home but he didn't want to see you. That was when I knew that I was on my own to raise you. Six months later Nathan was born. I asked him for child support but he refused. When he and Deb died and Keith didn't want him, I knew I had to raise him because I didn't want you growing up without your brother. Now you have a sister. She'll always be with you." Karen said as Andy and Nathan came in.

"Did you guys name her?" Nathan asked.

"We named her Ashton Marie." Andy said.

"That's a nice name. We could make a memorial for her in the back yard." Lucas suggested.

"That's a great idea." Andy said.


	10. Chapter 10

Brooke was now 9 months pregnant. Even though the school, Karen and Andy didn't want her to, she still went to school. She did have a hard time. She had to pee every half hour and she had to deal with the people talking behind her back. Today she had cramps.

"Brooke, can you give me the answer to number 5?" The teacher asked. Brooke was about to answer when she felt suddenly wet. She looked down and saw a puddle of water.

"My water broke." Brooke said. Nathan was up at once. He helped her out. They went to Lucas's classroom, which was science. Nathan knocked. When the teacher answered the door, he yelled at Lucas that Brooke was in labor. Lucas practically took the desk with him as he went to leave, dumping his books to the floor.

"Lucas, I know you're excited but you don't need to take your desk with you. Good luck." The teacher said as they headed out, calling Andy and Karen.

At The Hospital

"Push Brooke." Lucas said as he held her hand.

"Shut up! These babies are mine. Not yours. I will do with them as I please." Brooke yelled as she pushed.

Baby number one is out. It's a boy." Dr. Munroe said.

"Did you hear that?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"It hurts." Brooke said.

"It'll all be over soon." Dr. Munroe said.

"Dr, this one's in trouble." The nurse said. She quickly checked.

"Brooke, you're going to need a c-section for this one. It's breached." Dr. Munroe said

"Is it going to be ok?" Lucas asked.

"It's great. We just have to do this a different way because the baby wants to be different." Dr. Munroe said as they headed to the OR.

"Baby number two is out and it's a girl." Dr. Munroe said.

"Look at her. She's so beautiful. Just like her mother." Lucas said but Brooke had lost consciousness.

"Is she supposed to be sleeping?" Lucas asked.

"She's bleeding." One of the nurses said.

"Lucas, why don't you go with the baby. I'll come find you after we stitch her up." Dr. Munroe said.

"Is she going to be ok?" Lucas asked.

"She's going to be fine. Sometimes this happens. We may need to give her a transfusion." The dr said as Lucas left.

Half an hour later

Brooke still wasn't out of the OR and Lucas was getting worried. They had put the babies in the nursery.

"Something's wrong. It shouldn't take this long." Lucas said.

"She'll be fine. She may have had a little more bleeding then the thought." Nathan said.

"The boy looks like you. "Andy said, trying to change the subject.

"As long as it doesn't look like Chris, I'm happy." Lucas said as Dr. Munroe came up.

"Brooke is in her room now. We had to give her a transfusion but as I told you before, it's normal for that to happen with c-sections." The dr said.

"Is my daughter ok? The c-section didn't hurt her or anything did it?" Lucas asked.

"You're daughter is fine. As I told you before, we did the c-section because she was breached. That means she was upside down. I guess she wanted to be different than her brother." Dr. Munroe explained.

"Can the babies be put in the room?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Dr Munroe said as two nurses brought the babies from the nursery to put in the room. Everyone went to the room.

"She'll wake up anytime." The nurse said as she left. The girl started to fuss.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Lucas asked as he picked her up. Brooke opened her eyes.

"Hi sleepyhead. Look at our daughter. Isn't she beautiful?" Lucas asked.

"Yes she is." Brooke said as Lucas laid her in her arms and picked up the boy and a nurse came in.

"These are the birth certificates. I need their full names. Let's start with the boy. "The nurse said.

"The boy is Mason Lucas Andrew Davis Scott." Lucas said. The nurse wrote it down.

"Now the girl." The nurse said.

"Paige Ashton Karen Davis Scott." Brooke said as she wrote it down.

"Ok. Now I just need you both to sign them and your done." The nurse said.

"He's not the biological father. Is he still allowed to sign the birth certificate? He's going to be the father." Andy asked.

"He sure can." The nurse smiled. Lucas signed them and then Brooke signed them. She took them away.

"We wanted to have Ashton in the girls name because then Ashton will be in the family." Brooke said as Andy and Karen hugged them.

"That's beautiful. Thank you." Karen said.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Brooke asked. She handed Karen Paige.

"I've got a surprise for you both. Henry dropped the papers off just before we got your call. Chris has signed the papers. He's got no legal rights to these beautiful little babies. He also dropped off the adoption papers. Once you sign them, it'll take a few months to process." Andy explained.

"Thank god. I've been having nightmares that he'd come and take them away." Brooke said.

"That won't happen now." Karen said as Nathan came in.

"Peyton, Jake and Haley want to see the babies." Nathan said.

"I was wondering when you guys would get here." Lucas said as they all came in.

What did you name them?" Peyton asked as she picked up the boy.

"You're holding Mason Lucas Andrew Davis Scott. Mom is holding Paige Ashton Karen Davis Scott." Brooke said.

"Those are beautiful names. Mason looks just like Lucas." Haley said.

"Paige has Lucas's eyes and nose." Jake said.

"I'm glad. Neither of them has any thing that's Chris's." Brooke said.

"Alright. Let's go get something to eat. Then I'm taking you all home. It's a school day tomorrow." Andy said.

"Mom, I don't have to go, do I?" Lucas asked.

"No. But on Monday, one of your teachers is going to come by and give you your exams. She'll give you two a day." Karen said.

"I think we pass Health." Lucas joked.

"I think you just did." Karen said as she handed back Mason. They were alone in the room. Brooke moved over so that they were both lying on the bed holding one of the babies.

"Lucas, I'm sorry about what I said when Mason was born." Brooke said.

"It's ok. Andy told me ahead of time that you may say things that you don't mean because you're in pain. I believe you also told me that I was going to get my gear chopped off if I didn't shut up as well." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry about that too. You know, now that we have two babies, we should wait until they're at least 3 before we have one of own." Brooke said.

"These little guys are ours." Lucas said as Mason put up his little fist and Paige grunted.

"They agree with us." Brooke said as she kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

One Week Later

The twins were home. Lucas and Brooke were absolutely in love with them. When Brooke and Lucas had found out she was pregnant, Andy hired a contractor to build another room next to Brooke and Lucas's.

Lucas woke up to one of the twins crying. He looked at the clock and saw it was 3:00. He got up and went to the nursery. Walking into the room he heard it was Paige.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Lucas asked as he picked her up. She immediately quieted down.

"Let's go give you a bottle." Lucas said as he carried her to the kitchen and warmed up a bottle. Brooke and Lucas found it easier to make a few bottles up before they went to bed so they could just warm it up in the night.

"Here you go." Lucas said as he gave it to her.

"She's daddy's little girl." Karen said as she came in.

"Mom, did we wake you up?" Lucas asked.

"No. I haven't been sleeping well since the miscarriage." Karen said as she sat down.

"It's hard with the babies here for you isn't it?" Lucas asked.

"They remind me of Ashton but having them is helping me learn to deal with it too." Karen said as Mason cried out.

"Give me Paige." Karen said. Lucas handed her over and went to get Mason. He came back and warmed another bottle up.

"If you had asked me a year ago if I wanted kids I'd say no. But now that they're here, I can't live without them." Lucas said as he put the bottle into Mason's mouth.

"Babies do that to you." Karen said.

"You were my age when you had me weren't you?" Lucas asked.

"Actually I was a year older." Karen replied as Brooke let out a scream. Karen and Lucas as well as Nathan and Andy went running to the bedroom. Both twins were screaming their lungs out.

"Brooke, it's ok." Lucas said.

"Chris is here! He's going to take the twins!" Brooke yelled. Andy took Mason from Lucas.

"He's not here. See. The twins are fine." Lucas said.

"He's outside." Brooke yelled as she cried. Andy handed Lucas Mason and along with Nathan went outside.

"Look. The twins are safe. They're right here." Lucas said as he showed her Mason and Karen handed her Paige.

"But I saw him!" Brooke said.

"He's not out there." Andy said.

"It was just a dream. It's ok." Lucas said.

"But he was there." Brooke said as she started to cry.

"Luke, let us take the twins so that you can calm her down." Andy suggested.

"NO!" Brooke screamed. Both twins started screaming again.

"Ok. We won't take them. We'll put them in their play pen." Karen said as she and Nathan ran and brought it back. When they had set it up, they left, leaving Lucas and Brooke the twins.

"See. He can't get them." Lucas said as they laid them down, they immediately went to sleep.

"It was so real. I saw him."" Brooke said as they got into bed.

"It's over now. I'm here. I won't let Chris harm any of you ever again." Lucas promised. He looked down and saw Brooke was sleeping again. Sighing he fell back asleep as well.

The Next Morning

Karen and Nathan were up. Nathan had to go to school. They heard both Paige and Mason starting to cry.

"Nate, come with me. We're going to get the twins. Lucas and Brooke need to sleep a bit." Karen said as she and Nathan went and grabbed the twins. Karen looked over and saw Lucas watching them.

"Go back to sleep. I've got them." Karen whispered. Lucas smiled as he fell back asleep. He slept for another few hours before Brooke started to stir.

"Hey." Lucas said.

"Hi. The twins are gone." Brooke said with panic in her voice.

"Mom and Nate came and got them. They wanted to let us sleep because of last night." Lucas informed her.

"I can't help it. I close my eyes and I still see him. He's always in my dreams. I hate him." Brooke said as she started to cry.

"I hate him too. I meant what I said last night. I'm not going to let that thing near you or our children ever." Lucas said.

"I know. I just can't help thinking that he'll get them." Brooke said as they got up.


	12. Chapter 12

The Trial

It was the day of the trial. Luca and Brooke had reluctantly brought the twins with them. Andy and Karen watched them while the others went and testified because they were the last ones. Every thing was going great until Brooke got up.

"Brooke, why were you waiting in the gym?" Chris's lawyer asked.

"I was waiting for my boyfriend who is now my husband, Lucas Scott." Brooke replied.

"When Chris came up to you what did you do?" The lawyer asked.

"I told him to go away and I went to leave. He grabbed my arm and said I don't think you want me too. He pulled me under the bleachers. Lucas, his brother Nathan, his girlfriend Haley and my two friends Peyton and Jake heard me scream and they came running in. Once they saw what happened, they pulled him off of me." Brooke replied. Chris was now smiling from his seat. Brooke ignored him.

"No further questions." The lawyer said. They judge told Henry he could question her.

"Brooke, is the person who raped you in this courtroom?" Henry asked. Brooke nodded and pointed to Chris, who was still smirking. Henry saw him.

"Your honor, is too much to asked for Chris to stop smiling?" Henry asked.

"Is something funny mr. Keller?" The judge asked.

"It's just that Brooke's lying. She wanted it." Chris said.

"I never wanted you to do that do me you pervert. I told you to stop but you wouldn't." Brooke screamed. The judge called order, although neither Brooke nor Chris stopped.

"Maybe you want to have a go again." Chris said. Brooke immediately went after him. Henry caught her.

"That's enough. I've heard enough. Chris Keller is guilty of rape. We'll have a 15 minute recess while I decide how long he's going to be in jail." The judge said as he got up. Lucas came and brought her out. They went to see the twins.

"How'd it go?" Andy asked. Brooke ran over and picked up both twins.

"Chris smiled the whole time. The judge asked him what his problem was. He said Brooke was lieing because she wanted it. Brooke started screaming at him. He asked her if she wanted to do it again. That's when the judge said Chris was guilty. He called a fifteen minute recess so he can decide what the punishment will be. Henry said as Lucas took Mason from Brooke.

Back inside

"I sentence Chris Keller to 25 years in prison with out parole." The judge said.

"No way! I never raped the bitch!" Chris yelled. Lucas held on to Brooke so that she couldn't get to him.

"Mr. Kelly. Control your client! The judge said.

"Chris is in jail for 25 years! He won't even be able to get paroled." Brooke said excitedly as they left. Chris was outside the door.

"My children. They look just like me." Chris said as he grabbed Paige. Brooke lost it.

"Give me back my daughter!" Paige yelled. Lucas handed Nathan Mason.

"You mean our daughter." Chris said. Chris lawyer and Henry finally noticed.

"Chris! Give that child back now." His lawyer said Chris gave Paige back to Brooke. She immediately checked her out.

"She's not yours. She's mine and Lucas's. So is her brother." Broke said angrily.

"They'll always be mine. My blood is running through them." Chris said as his lawyer dragged him away.

"I'm sorry about that. Is she ok?" Henry asked.

"Ya. He just scared her." Lucas said.

"Good. I've got some more good news." Henry said as he opened his briefcase and took out some papers.

"I got these back this morning." Henry said as he gave them to Lucas. It was the adoption papers.

"It went through?" Lucas asked.

"Yep. Paige and Mason are now officially yours." Henry said with a smile.

"Did you hear that little dude. 'Lucas asked as he took Mason from Nathan.

"We're now officially a family." Brooke said as they kissed.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Lucas and Brooke's 1st anniversary.

"Have you thought of what you want to do tonight?" Andy asked. Lucas looked at him.

"Ok. I get the idea. I've already talked to your mom. We'll take the twins out tonight so you and Brooke could have some time alone." Andy said with a smile.

"What about Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"What about me?" Nathan asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Unless you want to hear me and Brooke tonight, you may want to go out." Lucas said. Nathan smiled.

"I've got a date with Haley anyway." Nathan said.

"Good!" Lucas said.

_That Night_

Lucas finally pushed Nathan out the door. Andy and Karen had left a few minutes before. Once they had eaten supper, they sat by the fire.

"I still love you as much as I did when I married you." Lucas said.

"They never thought we'd make it." Brooke replied.

"We did." Lucas said as they kissed.

"Luke, I don't really think we should be doing this in here. If mom and dad come back and we're doing stuff in here, it'll be embarrassing." Brooke said. Lucas nodded and picked her up. Once they made it to their room, he kicked the door closed, putting her on the bed. They had their clothes off in record time.

"Are we using condoms?" Lucas asked kissing her neck.

"We should. We can start not using them after grad. The twins would be a year old." Brooke said. Lucas opened the bedside table and took one out.

"Shit Lucas!" Brooke screamed. He laid beside her.

"I love you." Lucas said as he held her.

"Brooke, Lucas. We're home." Karen said. They got dressed quickly.

"I see you guys had fun." Nathan said.

"I know you do the same thing with Haley." Lucas said.

"WHAT!" Karen and Andy both yelled. The twins started to cry. Andy dragged Nathan into his room and closed the door.

"Here's my little girl." Lucas said as he took Paige out of her car seat. She immediately quieted down. Mason on the other hand kept fussing when Brooke picked him up. She noticed a rash on his cheek.

"Mom, Mason's got a rash." Brooke said. Karen came and looked. She took him and opened his mouth.

"No wonder. He's getting a tooth." Karen said as she handed him back.

"Paige feels a little warm." Lucas said. Karen looked and saw the same rash.

"Guys, welcome to the first challenge. Teething." Karen said as they heard yelling from Nathan's room. A few minutes later they came out.

"What was going on in there?" Karen asked as she handed both Brooke and Lucas face clothes with ice.

"Tell her!" Andy yelled.

"We're going to take the twins to the nursery." Brooke said quickly as Lucas followed her.

"Haley and I just had a pregnancy scare." Nathan said.

"Do you want to end up like your brother? He's thrown everything away for these babies!" Andy yelled.

"Andy! That's enough!" Karen yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Lucas asked as they closed the door.

"He's just angry. He doesn't mean it." Brooke said.

"Stay here with the twins. Pack a bag for them. We're going to Peyton's." Lucas said as he left.

"I don't want a baby now!" Nathan yelled.

"Well you sure aren't acting like it! Keep this up and you'll make the same mistake!" Andy yelled.

"What's wrong with that?" Lucas yelled. All three of them jumped.

"I gave everything up because I wanted to! I had the choice to walk away when Brooke found out she was pregnant but I didn't because I love her! So think about that before you start saying I threw everything away on purpose!" Lucas yelled.

"Lucas.." Karen started to say but he cut her off.

"No! I did not make a mistake. I would've married Brooke anyway. Marrying her and taking responsibility for Mason and Paige were the best things I ever did in my life! I don't regret it for a second! Don't expect to see us for the rest of the night!" Lucas yelled as he went to his room.

"Nathan, go to your room. I want to talk to your father." Karen said. Nathan was more than happy to go.

"What they hell was that?" Karen asked.

"I let my anger get to me." Andy said.

"I can tell. I know you didn't mean any of what you just said but Lucas's doesn't. You're going to talk to him." Karen said as she got up and went to Brooke and Lucas's room where she found Lucas holding Brooke. The twins were in their cribs.

"Lucas, your father wants to talk to you. He feels bad about what he said." Karen said.

"I don't like the way he was acting. I never knew he felt that way. I don't want the twins and Brooke around that. Look at Brooke. She's scared to death." Lucas said.

"Go talk to him. I'll talk to her." Karen said.

"Luke, go. You need to talk to him." Brooke said. Lucas kissed her and left. He found Andy staring out the window. He turned around when he saw Lucas.

"Lucas come sit." Andy said. Lucas sat at the table with him.

"I didn't mean any of what I said." Andy said.

"You got Brooke all upset." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry about that. I know you didn't make a mistake. You made the right choice. I know you would've married Brooke after high school anyway. I can tell you're both in love. I know you love those babies. You'd do anything for them." Andy said.

"I would. Mason, Paige and Brooke are the biggest part of my life. I willingly gave everything up and I'd do it again." Lucas said.

"I know you would. Can you forgive me?" Andy asked.

"Promise me you'd never do it again." Lucas said.

"I promise. Look. You've been married a whole year." Andy said with a smile.

"Yep. It's been the best year of my life." Lucas said as Karen came in.

"Have the both of you finished?" Karen asked. Both Lucas and Andy smiled.

"Good. Andy, go talk to your other son." Karen said.

"Uh dad. Can you let me? He's probably still mad." Lucas asked. Andy nodded. Lucas went to his and Brooke's room.

"You ok?" Lucas asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Ya." Brooke said.

"I'll be back. I'm going to take Mason and talk to Nathan." Lucas said as he picked up Mason.

"Nate, can I come in?" Lucas asked. He heard the door unlock.

"Dad was angry. " Lucas said as he sat down on the bed and put Mason on the floor.

"I know. When Haley and I thought she was pregnant, I was scared." Nathan said as he picked up Mason who was trying to bite a basketball.

"It's scary. But once you get use to it, you know that you wouldn't change a thing. And just so you know. I didn't make a mistake marrying Brooke. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have this little dude and his sister." Lucas said. Nathan smiled as Andy came in.

"Nate, can we talk?" Andy asked. Lucas took Mason and left.


	14. Chapter 14

"Lucas, come here!" Brooke yelled from the living room. Lucas came running from the kitchen. He saw Mason and Paige racing each other on their stomachs.

"What's all the fuss?" Karen asked.

"The twins are learning to crawl." Brooke replied as Paige crawled to Lucas on her stomach.

"This means you'll need to buy more stuff. Walkers, gates. You should probably buy them some play mates for them." Karen said.

"You wanna go now? We can take them with us." Lucas suggested.

"Sure. Come on Crawlers. We're going out." Brooke said.

At Walmart

"Lucas, neither of them are ready for that." Brooke said as Lucas picked up a LeapFrog Learning Hoops and a Little Tikes TotSports Basketball Setand put them in the cart.

"It's never too early to learn basketball." Lucas replied.

"Ok. But the moment they start throwing them around the house, it being put away until they're older." Brooke said as they paid for the stuff.

At home

"I think you did great. The kids will love the stuff." Andy said. He noticed Lucas holding another bag.

"What's in there?" Andy asked. Lucas took the toys out.

"Lucas. They're not even a year old." Karen said with a smile.

"I know. I didn't just get them for the basketball. The leapfrog one helps them to develop their motor skills and to talk as well." Lucas said.

"What about the other one?" Andy asked.

"That one will do the same thing plus it helps with coordination and social skills. We'll set up the leap frog one and put the other one aside until they can stand." Lucas explained.

"That sounds like a good idea." Karen said.

"We didn't just get them toys. We got them the stuff we were supposed too." Brooke said as she took them out.

"Those things will work great." Andy said.


	15. Chapter 15

_This chapter is about the school shooting. Basically the only thing that's the same is the shooter, Jimmy Edwards._

The twins were six months. They were going to the day care in the school. Brooke and Lucas visited them as often as they could.

"Brooke, have you got everything?" Karen asked.

"Yep. I've got the bottles, diapers, the diaper bag, and extra clothes." Brooke replied.

"How about your pants?" Andy asked. Brooke looked down and saw she wasn't wearing any. She quickly went and put them on. Once she was ready, Karen drove her to school.

"I'm nervous. I've never done this without Lucas." Brooke said as she put Mason into the stroller.

"You'll do fine. Remember, he'll be here before school starts." Karen said as she drove away. The twins were babbling away to each other.

"Come on babies. Let's get you inside." Brooke said as she pushed them in.

"There they are." Peyton said as she and Haley came up. Paige and Mason smiled.

"They're smiling now." Peyton said.

"Yep. They're growing up so fast." Brooke said as they headed to the daycare. Once they dropped them off, they went to their lockers.

"I've got to get to the tutor center. Rachel needs help with her social studies." Haley said as she left.

"You ready for the parenting test?" Peyton asked.

"I didn't even have to study." Brooke said as she saw Jimmy with a gun. When it went off, Brooke ran to the daycare. Peyton ran the other way.

Outside

The bus carring the basketball team drove in and parked. Whitey came out and saw kids running every way. Peyton ran to Lucas who had just stepped off the bus with Nathan.

"Luke, someone has a gun in the school! I lost Brooke!" Peyton yelled. Lucas was already running when Nathan ran beside him.

"Haley's in the student center. We'll go to the daycare, find Brooke and then go there." Nathan said. Lucas nodded and ran to the daycare. He saw Brooke already there.

"Brooke. Are you ok?" Lucas asked as he picked up Paige.

"Ya. I came here right away. I was just about to leave." Brooke said as he hugged her.

"Let's go. We're going to the tutor center." Nathan said as he helped put Mason into the stroller. When they got there, Nathan tried the door but it was locked.

Inside the tutor center

"Don't open in." Marcus said. Mouth pushed him into the wall.

"She says it's Nathan. She knows her boyfriends voice. Open the door." Mouth said. Haley quickly opened it and Nathan came in followed by Lucas, Brooke and the twins.

"Alright. Lets go." Haley said.

"No one's going anywhere. Close the door." Jimmy said. Brooke turned to leave with the twins.

"I said no ones going anywhere. That means you." Jimmy said. Brooke came back in. Nathan locked the door.

"Just to let you know that I mean business." Jimmy said as he let out a shot. Both twins started screaming their heads off.

"Shut them up!" Jimmy shouted. Lucas quickly picked up Paige and Brooke picked up Mason.

"Jimmy. You don't need to do this." Nathan said.

"Now you want to talk to me. You're supposed to be my best friends. You don't talk to me for a year and now you want to talk to me." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy. Let Brooke go. She's got to take these babies to safety. You've still got us." Haley said.

"No ones going anywhere. Whose babies are those anyway?" Jimmy asked.

"Mine and Brooke's." Lucas said.

"See. You don't even tell me you've got kids." Jimmy said.

"You know now. Their names are Mason and Paige. They just turned six months. Want to come see them? "Brooke said. Jimmy walked over.

"They're cute." Jimmy said as he smiled at them. Lucas looked at Brooke. She nodded.

"Jimmy, you can hold one if you want. You have to put the gun down first though." Lucas said. Jimmy hesitated for a second before he put it down. Nathan quietly went and picked it up.

"Here you go. You're holding Mason." Lucas said as he placed Mason in Jimmy's arms.

"Is he a boy?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. His full name is Mason Lucas Andrew Davis Scott. Paige's full name is Paige Ashton Karen Davis Scott." Brooke said.

"You guys got married too didn't you?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. We just had our first anniversary. Lucas said.

"I haven't shot anyone. If I let you go what's going to happen to me?" Jimmy asked.

"You're a minor and you don't have a record. You'll have to stay in jail for a little while but it might not be for long." Haley said as Jimmy gave Mason back to Lucas.

"Alright. I'll let you go. Can I have my gun? I don't want to get any of you into trouble." Jimmy said. Lucas nodded at Nathan and he gave it back. Together, with Jimmy in front they left the school. The police immediately brought Jimmy to the ground.

"I picked up the gun when he put it down so that he wouldn't be able to shoot anyone." Nathan explained to the cop who picked the gun up. He said thank you and left.

"Luke, how'd you know he'd soften when he saw the babies?" Brooke asked.

"Jimmy's always been fascinated with babies. I knew that if he held one he'd let us go." Lucas explained as Karen and Andy ran up to them.

"Thank god you're safe." Karen said as she and Andy hugged them.

"You've got Lucas to thank for that." Brooke said.

"You can tell us all about it at home." Andy said as Brooke and Lucas put the twins in the car. Nathan and Haley put the stroller in the back.

At Home

They were at home. The twins were napping.

"I asked him if he wanted to see them and he came over." Brooke said.

"I know he's always been fascinated by babies so I told him he could hold Mason if he wanted but he had to put the gun down first. He did and I place Mason in his arms." Lucas said.

"I picked up the gun when he put it down. After a few minutes he agreed to let us go. He asked for his gun back so that none of us would get into trouble. I did. That's when we came out." Nathan said.

"I think he was just scared and tired. He hated the fact that people teased him all the time. He was upset because we never talk to him anymore." Lucas said.

"At least everyone got out safely." Andy said. Brooke suddenly panicked.

"Where's Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"She's fine. She came and told us what was going on." Andy said.

"She's sleeping in our room. We called her dad." Karen explained.

"Her dad's in New York." Brooke said.

"He's taking the next flight out. He should be here tomorrow." Andy said as someone knocked on the door. Andy went and answered it. He came back with Jake.

"She's in the room right there." Andy said as Jake went into the room.

"She's going to stay here until her dad comes to get her tomorrow." Karen said.

"She can sleep in our room. I'll sleep with the twins." Lucas suggested.

"I've already put the air mattress in your room." Andy said as one of the twins cried out. A few seconds later Jake appeared with Paige.

"Someone was wake." Jake said as he handed her to Lucas and sat down.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Lucas asked. Paige immediately spit up. Everyone laughed.

"I love you too sweetie." Lucas said as he wiped her face and kissed her head.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone was starting to get over the shooting. Peyton's dad had come the day before. He took her to New York with him for a few weeks. He was going to quit his job and move back up here permanently after Peyton told him that she didn't want to live alone anymore. Karen and Andy had offered him a job at the café which he accepted. The twins were now crawling all over the place. They had to watch because occasionally one of the twins would try and stand up but fall down again. Paige had already hit her head.

Lucas heard Mason cry out. He waited for the usual five minutes before he got up.

"Hi buddy. What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he picked him up. He felt warm.

"Let's get you out of here so that you don't wake your sister." Lucas said as he took him out.

"Brooke, can you take him? I need to go get the playpen. He feels warm. I figured he could stay in here tonight so that he doesn't bother Paige." Lucas asked as he walked into the room. Brooke was snoring away.

"Your mommy sounds like a train." Lucas said. Mason was still crying.

"Alright kido. Let's see how hot you are." Lucas said as they went to the bathroom. He stuck the thermometer in his ear. After three minutes he took it out. 101.

"He's not having a good night?" Nathan asked as he came out of his room.

"He's not felling well. He's got a temperature of 101. Can you take him while I run a bath?" Lucas said. Nathan took Mason and rubbed his back, which really didn't do anything.

"Ok buddy. Let's get you into the bathtub." Lucas said as he undressed him. He had spots on him.

"Nate, get mom." Lucas said. Nathan ran. Karen came running in a few minutes later.

"Mason, calm down buddy." Lucas said as he stopped washing him.

"Nathan, get Paige." Karen said. Nathan went and came back with a sleepy Paige.

"She's fine. Mason on the other hand isn't. Lucas. Welcome to the world of chicken pox." Karen said with a smile.

"Already?" Lucas asked.

"Yep. Be glad it's now because when they get older, they want to scratch. We can put mittens on him." Karen said as Lucas lefted him out of the water and wrapped him in a towl.

"I've had it. Brooke's had it. Andy's had it. Mason now has it. Nathan's had it." Lucas said.

"Actually Nathan's never had it." Karen replied.

"Had what?" Nathan asked as he came out the nursery.

"Chicken pox." Lucas said.

"Great! I get to miss school! Can I go back to bed?" Nathan asked.

"Go. Unless you've had a fever and spots today or tomorrow, you're going on Monday." Karen said as Nathan closed his door. Lucas looked at the clock and saw it was only 6:30.

"Mom, go back to bed. I'm going to set the playpen up in the bedroom." Lucas said as a huge snore sounded from Mason.

"He's like his mom." Lucas said as he smiled.

"He's sleeping now. You can put him in his crib. Paige's going to get them anyway. If all three of them get it at the same time, it's going to be fun around here for at least a week." Karen said.

"I'm sure it will be." Lucas said as he went and put Mason in his crib and then went to the bedroom. Brooke was now spread out and had drool on her face. He smiled as he moved her over. He was asleep within seconds.


	17. Chapter 17

The last week was fun. Paige, Mason and Nathan all got the chicken pox at the same time. Nathan complained worse than the twins. They were all better within the week.

"Alright you guys. This is it. We win, we're the state champs. I want you all to play your best. You've all done good this year. We've had some major changes this year. Lucas being out for the first half of the season and Chris Kelly leaving us to go to play ball in jail are just a few. This is our gym! No one comes in here and pushes us around. Get out there and win." Whitey said as they ran out.

"Jake taps the ball to his side. Tim catches it and passes to Lucas. He passes to Nathan. Nathan shoots, he scores." Mouth said.

_3 Minutes Left In The Game_

"The ravens and the lions are tied. Jake passes the ball to Nathan who passes to Lucas. Lucas is caught between two lions. He decides to take a chance and throw the ball to the net even though he's almost half way across the gym. IT'S IN! THE RAVENS ARE THE STATE CHAMPS!" Mouth screamed into the microphone. The gym filled with cheers. Brooke ran down with the twins.

"You daddy's a star." Lucas said as he took Mason from Brooke. Mason smiled. They went to the changeroom. Witey was waiting for him.

"They're he is. I've got something for you." Whitey said as he handed him an envelope. He opened it. He had gotten accepted to high fliers.

"Coach, I love the fact that I got in but is it too late for Nathan to get in instead? I can't leave Brooke and the twins for three months." Lucas asked.

"I'll make it happen. Look at you. You've gone from being a boy to a man this year. All the stuff you did this year Dan never would've done. He'd never have taken responsibility for this little one and his sister if they weren't his. What you just did right now for your brother is something that I wish I hadn't given Dan. He left you and your mom because of that camp. That's why I made Nathan my sub choice because I had a feeling that you'd say this." Whitey said as he patted his shoulder and left. Nathan came running in a few minutes later. He almost tripped over Mason.

"Luke! I got in! I'm going to high fliers!" Nathan screamed. Lucas thought of telling him the reason but decided not too.

"That's great." Lucas said as he picked Mason up and the left.

At Home

"I'm proud of both my sons. Tomorrow, we're having a party. Invite the whole team." Andy said.

"Don't forget about high fliers." Nathan said.

"I don't think you'd let us. Luke, let's put these babies to bed." Brooke said. He picked up Paige from her highchair and followed Brooke.

"You did a good thing for Nathan." Brooke said as she laid Mason down.

"I know." Lucas said as they left. When they got back to the kitchen Nathan had gone to his room.

"Luke, Whitey told us what you did." Karen said.

"I knew I couldn't take it but Nathan really wanted to get in. When he ran into the change room, he was so excited. I wanted to tell him that I turned it down so he could go but I didn't want to because I knew it'd make him upset." Lucas said.

"Luke, I know this must be killing you. You always wanted to high fliers." Andy said.

"I did. That was before Brooke and the twins." Lucas explained.

"You've matured so much this year. You became a husband and a father. You did something great tonight for Nathan that Dan never would have." Andy said.

"What did you do for me tonight?" Nathan asked.

"We're going to take out the garbage." Andy said as they took the garbage and left.

"Nate, I turned down high fliers. I knew I couldn't go because of Brooke and the twins. I told Whitey to get you in instead." Lucas said.

"So I didn't get in because of my skills." Nathan said.

"Yes you did. You were his sub. He only offered it to me because he knew I'd turn it down." Lucas explained.

"Ya right. You told him to get me in. I heard you tell mom and dad!" Nathan yelled as he stomped off to his room. Karen and Andy came back in.

"He'll get over it. Once he sees what you did, he'll thank you. He just needs to cool down. It was a shock to him." Andy said as a crash came for Nathan's room. They all ran and opened his door. Nathan had thrown his basketball out the window.

"Nate, why did you do that?" Karen asked.

"Because I don't want to play anymore. Lucas is better than me." Nathan yelled. The twins started to cry.

"Luke, go check the twins." Karen said. Lucas left.

"Nathan, you're just as good as he is. How else do you think you got into high fliers?" Andy asked.

"Because Lucas told Whitey to get me in." Nathan yelled. Karen decided to let Andy talk with Nathan. She went to talk to Lucas. She found him in the nursery holding Mason. Brooke had taken Paige to their room. Yells could still be heard from Nathan.

"Whitey told me that he pushed to Dan to go to high fliers when you were pregnant with me." Lucas said.

"Yes he did. When he came back, he never came around. He had found Deb when he was there and she came back with him. He came when you were born but left soon after. He never came to see how you were. When I brought you home, he never wanted to see you because Deb was pregnant with Nathan. The things you have done in the past year has shown that you're better than him. He'd never turn down high fliers. He didn't care that I was pregnant. He only wanted to play. You don't want to go because of Brooke and the twins. Nathan will see that." Karen said as Andy came out of Nathan's room.

"He's angry be for tonight and then I'll talk to him." Andy said. Lucas looked at Mason who was looking up at him.

"Let me have a go again. I might be able to get through to him." Lucas said as he and Mason went to Nathan's room.

"Nate, I want to talk to you." Lucas said.

"I don't." Nathan said.

"You don't have to. I'll do the talking. The only thing I want you to do is stop yelling. I've got Mason and I don't want him scared." Lucas said. Nathan turned and looked at him.

"If you were me and it was Haley that had the twins, would you still go?" Lucas asked. Nathan hesitated for a second.

"No." Nathan said.

"That's what I did. Nate, I know I never told you this but do you know why we named the guy Mason?" Lucas asked. Nathan nodded.

"Because we wanted him to have a name that sounded like your. Paige is for Brooke." Lucas explained.

"So you didn't turn it do just because you knew I wanted to go?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. When you become a father and a husband, something happens to you. You want to be around them all the time. You don't want to be apart from them at all. That's how I feel about Brooke and the twins.

"Thanks man. I'm sorry for the way I acted. "Nathan said as Mason held out his arms to him. Nathan took him.

"They really do something to you, don't they?" Nathan asked.

"Yes they do." Lucas replied as Mason said dada.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is going to be funny because the next few will be serious.

"Lucas, we'll be back by midnight. Nathan should be back by 11." Andy said as they left. They were taking the twins to the café for the night so that Lucas and Brooke could have some time alone.

"We've got at least three hours before Nate gets home." Lucas said.

"Well, I guess we'd better make the most of it." Brooke said as she dragged him to the bedroom. In no time at all they were naked.

"Are we using condoms?" Lucas asked as he kissed her neck in the place he knew she liked.

"Ya. We can start not using them after we graduate next year." Brooke said. Lucas reluctantly got up and went to his dresser, taking out a condom. He slipped it on and crawled back on top and entered her.

"Christ Lucas." Brooke screamed. He laid beside her.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of making love to you." Lucas said as he kissed her.

"Lucas, Brooke. I'm home. I've got Haley with me." Nathan said.

"Ignore him." Brooke said as he crawled on top again.

"Do you guys have any condoms? I'll leave you alone if you give me some. "Nathan yelled from the living room. Lucas got up and took the box from his drawer, not even bothering to cover up.

"Here! Now leave us alone. We're busy. You interrupted us." Lucas said.

"My eyes!" Haley screamed as she ran into Nathan's room.

"I can see that. Thanks for the condoms. Do you guys want to have a foursome?" Nathan asked.

"NO!" Lucas screamed as he went back into his room.

"I shut him up." Lucas said as he crawled back on top.

"Haley, are you sure you want to do this?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, it's not like you and I haven't done it before." Haley said.

"I know. We haven't done it since the pregnancy scare." Nathan said.

"Nathan, look at me." Haley said. That was Nathan needed. They ripped each others clothes off.

_A few hours later_

We're home." Karen said. Noises could be heard from both rooms.

"I think they're both busy." Andy said with a smile.

"Andy, get the blow horn." Karen said. Andy went and came back with it. She blew it three times. Both boys came out with nothing on.

"I see we've interrupted you. We just wanted to let you know that we're home. Continue on." Andy said. They went back to their rooms.

"At least they're using condoms." Karen said as the four of them came out of their rooms.

"Don't quit on our account."Andy said as Lucas and Brooke picked up the twins.


	19. Chapter 19

Nathan had gone off to highfliers. Haley was missing him. She moped around her house for a few days before she came and moped at Lucas's. Mason was starting to play with the leapfrog basketball game more. He sat on the floor and put it into the hoop.

"Good job bud." Lucas said as Mason put the ball into the hoop. He turned around to take a sip of his pop. He turned around just in time to see the ball go flying in the air.

"Luke, did he just throw that?" Karen asked.

"Ya." Lucas said as Mason giggled. Brooke came in with Paige.

"Where's Haley?" Karen asked. She had been staying with them the last few nights.

"Her mom called her cell. Her dad's in the hospital." Brooke said as Paige crawled over to Mason.

"Should we call Nate?" Lucas asked.

"Only if he dies." Andy said as the phone rang.

"Andy, it's time to call Nate. Her dad died. Her mom's bringing her over here" Karen said. Andy found the number and called it. When he told Nathan, he refused to stay another day so Andy fixed it so he could come home. He had just gotten off the phone when Haley and Lydia came in.

"She hasn't said anything yet. She's been withdrawn. That's why I brought her here." Lydia said.

"Luke, you and Brooke take the twins to your room." Karen said. They picked up the twins and left.

"Haley, I'm going now to pick up Nathan. Do you want to come?" Andy asked. Haley just looked away.

"Haley, come with us to our room." Lucas said as he brought her out.

"Can she stay here for a few days? It's going to be pretty crazy at the house for the next few days. I thought she cold stay here because Nathan is here." Lydia explained.

"Of course. I doubt she'd want to be away from Nate anyway. You're welcome to stay for as long as you want." Andy said.

"Thanks. I'll stay at the house. I haven't told her yet but my parents have offered to let us stay at their place. They live in Seattle." Lydia explained.

"Why do you want to move?" Karen asked.

"Because I don't work." Lydia replied.

"You do now. You can work at the café if you want." Andy suggested.

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked.

"Of course. We'd be glad to help you and Haley. You've been really good to us." Karen said.

"I'll stay at the house. Haley can stay here if you'll let her." Lydia said. Both Karen and Andy nodded.

"I've got to get back to the hospital. I'll call later." Lydia said as she left.

"Karen, I'm going to pick up Nate before he goes crazy." Andy said as he left. Jake and Peyton came in. Karen told them they were in Lucas and Brooke's room.

That Afternoon

"We're home." Andy called as he and Nathan came in.

"They're all in Brooke and Lucas's room." Karen said. Nathan ran to the room. As soon as she saw him, Haley ran into his arms.

"Hey man. Did you have fun?" Lucas asked.

"It was ok." Nathan said as they sat on the bed.

"He had a heart attack. He was fine this morning. We ate breakfast together and then he gave me his credit card and told me not to go crazy." Haley said. Everyone was surprised because that was the first time she spoke that day. She started to cry.

That Night

Is it ok if she sleeps in my room?" Nathan asked.

"We already decided that. We knew she'd end up in there anyway." Karen said as he and Haley went to bed. They got ready and got into bed. Nathan stayed at the edge like he always did.

"Can you hold me tonight?" Haley asked. Nathan moved beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Promise me you're never going to leave me like my dad did." Haley said.

"I'm never going to leave you. I'll always be here. No matter what. Being at the camp only showed me how much I loved you because I missed you so much." Nathan said as she fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

One Week Later

Haley's dad had been cremated. She and her mom had scattered the ashes in the water. She was starting to get back to normal. She was still staying at Nathan's. School was starting in three weeks.

"Nathan, could you come with me to the grave site today?" Haley asked.

"Sure. Let me shower first ok?" Nathan said. They were still in bed.

"Can I join you?" Haley asked.

"Let me see if mom and Andy have gone." Nathan said as he left. A few minutes later he came back.

"You may. They've gone to the café." Nathan said as they hurried.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" Brooke asked. They had seen them running to the bathroom.

"They've been sex free for almost a month. I'm not sure if you want to know. "Lucas said with a smile.

"You're right." Brooke said as someone knocked on the door. Lucas went and came back with Brooke's mom.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"I came to see my daughter and her kids." Mrs. Davis said.

"What took you so long?" Brooke asked as Mason crawled over. Paige slowly followed him.

"This is Mason." Lucas said as he picked him up.

"This is Paige." Brooke said as she picked her up.

"They're cute. I also came to talk to you about college. You're graduating this year. Have you thought about going?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"All the time. I've been meaning to talk to you about it as well." Brooke said as Haley came running out with nothing on. Nathan came out a few seconds later.

"Guys, we've got company." Lucas said. They looked and ran into their room.

"That was Nathan's brother and his girlfriend. They've gone through a tough time. Her dad just died." Lucas explained. Mrs. Davis ignored it.

"I guess you're wanting the money your father and I have saved up for you." Mrs. Davis said.

"Yes. It's the only way I can go." Brooke said.

"I'll give it to you on one condition. You leave Lucas and the twins and move back home." Mrs. Davis said.

"That's never going to happen. I love Lucas and the twins. They're your grandchildren." Brooke said.

"Then you don't get the money." Mrs. Davis said.

"She doesn't need it." Lucas said.

"This is your fault. If you hadn't asked her to marry you she wouldn't have these kids, she would have had an abortion." Mrs. Davis said. Lucas bit his lip to keep from yelling.

"I wouldn't never have had an abortion. You leave this house right now." Brooke said as Andy and Karen came in.

"What's going on?" Andy asked. He could tell something was wrong.

"It's none of your business." Mrs. Davis said. Lucas had had enough.

"You can't come into my house and talk like that. You've talked enough. Leave." Lucas said. Mrs. Davis got up and left.

"What was that?" Karen asked. Brooke went to the bedroom.

"Her mom won't give her the money they've saved up for her to go to college unless she leaves me and the twins." Lucas said.

"I figured it was going to be coming. She doesn't like you." Andy said.

"She's going to go. If I need to I'll get a scholarship to the university so that she can have my money. It'll be rough on me to be away from her and the twins but it's a sacrifice I need to make." Lucas said.

"Lucas, when I look at you, I can tell you don't want that. You used to dream about it but you don't anymore." Andy said.

"I'll do it if it will get Brooke into college." Lucas said as Brooke came out with a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"Luke, you and I both know we can't both go to college with your money. I'm moving back home. I'll still be here most of the time but I need that money." Brooke said as she left.

"Dad, I can't let her do that!" Lucas said.

"Go get her. I want to talk to the both of you." Andy said. Lucas ran out the door and came back dragging her.

"Nathan will most likely get a scholarship. If he does then you can have his money. If he doesn't then we can get the money together. You'll have to pay us back but this will happen." Andy said.

"I can't ask you to do that. I'm not even yours." Brooke said.

"Yes you are. You're Lucas's wife. That makes you our daughter-in-law. You're a part of this family." Karen said.

"Thank you." Brooke said as she went to the bedroom. Lucas followed her.

"This will work. If worst comes to worst, I'll get a scholarship to the university. It'll kill me when I have to be away but if it'll get you into the college then I'll do it." Lucas said.

"I'd never really leave you. I was only going to pretending to. I thought I could fool them. It killed me to walk out that door." Brooke said.

"I could tell. I love you. I'd do anything for you." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"She didn't even want to see them. How could she think I'd leave you just for money?" Brooke asked as she started to cry.

"She's wrong you know. I would've married you anyway. I would've wait until after we graduated from high school but I would've done it. As for the twins, I love them. You and they make me happy. I can't imagine my life without the three of you." Lucas said as he kissed her.


	21. Chapter 21

It was the twins first birthday. School had started two months ago. Lucas and Brooke were starting to get back into the routine. Karen and Andy were watching the twins this year because Brooke didn't want them in the daycare at school.

They were spoiled. They had gotten a lot of toys. Mason's favorite was his own small basketball. He refused to let it go. Paige's was sesame street play phone. They had also gotten clothes. Mason had gotten two basketball trainer sets. Paige had gotten a pile of sesame street clothes.

"Time for cake." Karen said as she brought out a white cake for the twins. A chocolate cake was in the kitchen for the others. As soon as she put it down they put their fists into the cake. Mason put the basketball into it.

"Mason." Brooke said as she laughed. Paige put her face into the cake. Mason did so as well.

"Ok. I think we've had enough fun. Bath time." Lucas said. He and Brooke took them to the bathroom. They had to pry Mason's hands away from the basketball. Lucas took him screaming.

"I think they had a good birthday." Andy said as he cleaned up the cake.

"Ya. Mason sure liked his basketball." Karen said.

"He's going to be just like his daddy." Nathan said.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: This chapter is mature!_

It was Brooke and Lucas's 2nd wedding anversary. Lucas had rented the honeymoon suite at a hotel. He got there before Brooke so that everything would be perfect. He had Nathan and Haley come and scater on the bed Rosepettles that said I Love Brooke with a heart around it. Andy had given him his credit card.

"We're almost there." Nathan said. He and Haley were bringing Brooke to the suite blindfolded.

"Here we are." Nathan said as he knocked. Lucas opened the door and brought her in. Nathan and Haley left.

"Luke, take it off." Brooke said.

"Ok." Lucas said as he took it off. Brooke gasped when she saw the room.

"It's beautiful. Luke, you spelled I love Brooke with rose peddles." Brooke said.

"You like?" Lucas asked.

"I do." Brooke said as she kissed him.

"Dinner first. Then we celebrate." Lucas said as they went out into the padio where a table was set. Once they had finished eating they danced.

"Luke, this is perfect. Can we start celebreating yet?" Brooke asked.

"First we've got to give eachother our presents." Lucas said. He was enjoying making her wait. Brooke took a box out of her suitcase. Lucas took a ringbox out of his suitcase.

"You first." Brooke said as she gave him his present.

"A gold watch. Thanks." Lucas said as handed her hers. She unwraped it and opened it. It was a ring with the twin's birthstones between theirs.

"It's beautiful." Brooke said as she kissed him.

"Now we celeberate." Lucas said as he picked her up, kicked the patio door closed. Brooke slipped his jaket off and undid his shirt. He slipped her dress off of her and laid her on the bed. He kissed her neck, making her moan.

"You're so beautiful." Lucas said as he kissed her stomach and made his way up to her breasts where he undid her bra. Once they were free he sucked on them, making her moan. Meanwhile she was stroking his penis which was making it tighter in his pants. Brook undid his pants and quickly took off his boxers. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a condom. Brooke put her hand up and stopped him.

"Not tonight. Tonight's special. We don't need it.

"You sure?" Lucas asked.

"Ya. The twins are a year old. It's a nice age gap." Brooke said. Lucas dropped the condom. Brooke continued to stoke him. As she was doing that he put two fingers into her and stroked her, making them both moan. Finally she released. Lucas rolled her over and got on top.

"Luke, I need you." Brooke moan. That was all Lucas needed. He entered her. As they moved they moaned. After what seemed like only seconds Brooke released. Lucas quickly followed. Lucas rolled over and pulled her into his arms.

"That was awsome. I'd forgotten what it feels like without a condom." Brooke said.

"Me too. If I could, I wouldn't use one at all. I only use them because you want to. It just feels more natural without one." Lucas said.

"You don't need them from now on." Brooke said.

"Are you sure? Because they're no rush. We'll have another baby." Lucas said.

"Yes. I want another one. Don't you?" Brooke asked.

"More than anything. I'm just making sure it's what you want." Lucas said.

"I want this Lucas." Brooke said.

"I guess we're trying to make a baby." Lucas said as he kissed her. She started to stroke him again. He kissed her neak and made his way down to her breast. He cupped it and caressed it, making her moan. She stopped stroking him and he put two fingers in her and stroked her. She pulled him closer and he started to suck on her. His cell phone decided to ring.

"Ignore it." Brooke said. He didn't stop until she came. Once she did he got back on top and entered her. She put her legs around him so that he was deeper inside of her. He quickened his pace and she soon came. He followed shortly after. The phone rang again.

"I'm going to kill who ever's calling." Lucas said as he picked it up. He didn't bother to get out of her, which made her sucked softly on his neck. He had a hard time controlling himself.

"What?" Lucas practley screamed.

"Lucas, I know this is most likely a bad time." Andy said.

"You could say that. We're in the middle of something right now." Lucas said as Brooke started to stroke him and continued to softly suck on his neck. Lucas bit his lip to stop from moaning but it didn't work.

"Thanks for the image. You two need to get down to the hospital." Andy said.

"What's wrong? Are the twins ok?" Lucas asked. Brooke stopped trying to get him off the phone.

"The twins are fine. It's Whitey. He had a heart attack. He's wanting to see you. They don't think he'll make it. You've got an hour before I call again. So finish what you are doing and get here. Yes Lucas I can tell she's trying to get you off the phone. I can hear you moaning." Andy said as he hung up. Lucas hung up and tossed the phone to the floor.

"That was Andy. Whitey's had a heart attack. He wants to see us. Andy's given us an hour before he calls back. He could tell what you were doing to me by the way." Lucas said as he kissed her. Before she could object he entered her again. He started slow and then quickened his speed. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to him. Finally she came and he came after her.

"I know you want to continue this but we really need to get to the hospital. We can come back another time." Lucas said as he kissed her and they got up and dressed.


	23. Chapter 23

The song in this chapter is Because You Loved

Lucas and Brooke went up to the floor Whitey was on and found Karen, Andy, and Nathan outside his door. Haley was watching the twins.

"Good. Go in. He doesn't have much longer." Andy said as Lucas went in.

"Coach, I'm here." Lucas said as he went up to the bed and took his hand.

"I wanted to see you. You've grown so much the last two years. You're nothing like Dan. You're more of a man than he ever was. I never told you this because I didn't think I should but your mom and dad have given me permission. When your mom was pregnant, I told Dan to take the scholarship he was offered instead of staying with you two. I was wrong. If I had to do it over again I would tell him not to take it. That's why I was so happy when you gave up high fliers to be with your family. I knew you would. I'm so proud of you. When I first had you on the team, you were a boy. You would probably have taken High fliers. But then Brooke got raped. You became a man. You stepped up and took responsibility for those beautiful babies. You even married her when you didn't have too. I just wanted to let you know that I'm proud of the man you've become." Whitey said as he closed his eyes. The monitor went off. A doctor came in and checked him.

"I'm sorry. He's gone." The doctor said as he left. Lucas bent over and kissed him. The others came in and said goodbye and then they left.

_At Home_

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen talking about Whitey. Except Lucas. He was in the bedroom staring at the ceiling. Quietly he got up, picked up a basketball and slipped out the back door and went to the river court.

_At The River Court_

Lucas threw the ball into the hoop.

"Want to play?" Jake asked.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"I saw you leave. I thought you might like to talk. We can talk while we play basketball." Jake suggested.

"I hate basketball!" Lucas yelled as he threw the ball into the water.

"Nice throw. Whitey would be happy to see you throw that far." Jake said. Lucas pulled a gun from his pocket. Jake stepped back.

"Luke, put that gun down. You don't want to do anything with that." Jake said with panic in his voice.

"Yes I do. It hurts too much to live without Whitey. I want to stop the pain." Lucas said as he took the safety cap off.

"Luke, let me call your parents. They can talk to you about this. You don't want to do this." Jake said.

"This is the only way I can stop the pain." Lucas said as he put it up.

"What about Brooke, Mason and Paige. Do you want them to grow up without you?" Jake asked.

"The twins aren't old enough to remember me. Brooke will move on. I'm doing this for the twins so that they won't ever feel the pain I'm feeling right now. Look after the three of them for me." Lucas said as he pointed the trigger at his chest. Jake walked a little bit away whipped out his cell phone.

"Hello." Andy answered.

"Andy, it's Jake. You've got to get over to the river court. Lucas has a gun. He's going to shoot himself!" Jake yelled.

"Stay there! Keep him talking! I'll be right there!" Andy yelled as he hung up.

"Karen, I've got to go to the river court. Lucas is there. He's got a gun. He's going to shoot himself." Andy said as he got up and ran outside. Brooke went to go after him.

"Brooke, let Andy deal with this. Lucas will be ok. You need to stay with the twins." Karen said.

Jake hung up and turned arounf to see Lucas pointing the gun at his chest.

"Luke, remember the state finals? You won that game for us. We need you to do that again for us." Jake said.

"You'll have to do it without me." Lucas said.

"Luke, put it down. We can talk about this. I know you're hurting. This won't help you." Andy said as he ran up.

"You called him? I told you I didn't want anyone called! It'll be easier on them!" Lucas yelled.

"Luke, listen to me. Whitey wouldn't want you to do this. You've got so many people here that want to help you. You've got you mom, me, Nate, Jake, Peyton, Haley and the three most important people in your lives: Brooke, Mason and Paige." Andy said.

"That's why I was going to do this quietly. It'll be easier on them. I can be with Whitey. I don't want to be here if he isn't." Lucas said.

"Ok. But what about Brooke and the twins? Do you really want Mason and Paige to grow up without you? Brooke needs you too. So does the basketball team. They wouldn't be the state champs without you." Andy said.

"They'll find away to win. Andy, take care of Brooke and the twins. Tell them I love them." Lucas said as he ran into the bushes.

"Jake, go back to the house." Andy said as ran after him. He heard a shot go off. He went in the direction of the sound. He found Lucas sitting on the ground holding his chest. Andy carefully approached him.

"Luke, can you hand me the gun? It's just you and me here. Jake's gone back to the house." Andy asked. Lucas looked at him. Lucas took his hands off his chest. There was blood. Andy quickly ran and picked him up.

"I don't want to die. I didn't think it was loaded." Lucas said as he started to cry.

"It's ok. You're going to be fine. We're going to take you to the hospital." Andy said as he laid him onto the grass. He took out his cell phone.

"Hello." Nathan answered.

"Nathan, Lucas shot himself. I need you guys to get here now! Bring the van instead of the car!" Andy yelled as he hung up.

"Mom, Lucas did it. Dad wants us to bring the van to the river court." Nathan said. Everyone ran out to the van. Peyton stayed with the twins.

"Stay with me Lucas. Tell me about what you did today." Andy said.

"Brooke and I made love three times. You inturpted the second time." Lucas said.

"Ok. What else?" Andy asked. He didn't care what Lucas said as long as he was talking.

"We didn't use condoms. I'm cold and tired" Lucas said. Andy took off his jacket and put it around him.

"You need to stay awake. Did you forget them?" Andy asked.

"No. I brought a whole box. I pulled one out when we were ready but she stopped me. We're going to try and make a baby." Lucas said as he started to close his eyes.

"Lucas stay awake! What do you want this time?" Andy asked.

"I want another girl." Lucas said as the van pulled up.

"Here we go." Andy said as he looked at Lucas. He had closed his eyes. Andy quickly picked him up.

"Lucas wake up!" Andy said. Lucas didn't open his eyes. Andy placed him in the back seat and jumped in. Karen sped off. Brooke went and sat next to Lucas.

"Lucas wake up. I need you to be with me. We've been through so much. We can get through this too. All you need to do is open your eyes." Brooke said. Lucas still had his eyes closed.

"Haley, sing the song he sings to Paige." Brooke said. Brooke immediately moved to where they were.

"_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go/Going to tell you how much I love you/though you think you already know/I remember I thought you looked like angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm/you've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born/Beautiful baby from the outside in/ chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead/ you home again/ go on, take on this old world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl."_  
Lucas opened his eyes and started to slowly sing with Haley. Everyone else started to sing as well.  
_"When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone/now look at you - I've turned around and you've almost grown/sometimes when you're asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door/as I walk away I hear you say "Daddy, love you more"/Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand/but I wont' say yes to him unless I know he's the half that makes you whole/he has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man/I know he'll say that he's in love but between you and me he won't be good enough/Beautiful baby from the outside in/ chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again/ go on, take on this old world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl."_

"That's my boy." Karen said with a smile.

"It hurts." Lucas said.

"I know. We're almost there. What song do you want to sing next?" Andy asked.

"Mason's." Lucas replied.

_I can remember when you fit in the palm of my hand_

_Felt so good in it, no bigger than a minute_

_How it amazes me, you're changing with every blink_

_Faster than a flower blooms they grow up all too soon_

_So let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while_

_Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day_

_Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle_

_Oh just let them be little_

_I've never felt so much in one little tender touch_

_I live for those kisses, prayers and your wishes_

_Now that you're teaching me things only a child can see_

_Every night while we're on our knees all I ask is please_

_Let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while_

_Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day_

_Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle_

_Oh just let them be little_

_So innocent, a precious soul, you turn around  
It's time to let them go_

_So let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while_

_Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day_

_Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle_

_Oh just let them be little_

_Let them be little_

Karen stoped the car in the entrence and Andy picked Lucas put and brought him inside.

"I need help. My son's been shot!" Andy yelled. A doctor came with a gurnany. Lucas recognized him. He recognized him too.

"Dr. Carter." Lucas said.

"Hi. Lucas, what happened?" Carter asked as they wheeled him into a trama room.

"He accidently shot himself. He didn't think it was loaded. His coach died tonight. He's having a really tough time with it. He was close to him." Andy explained.

"Ok Lucas. We're going to take an x-ray of your chest. Are you having any pains in your chest?" Carter asked.

"Ya. It hurts worse than when I had my heart attack." Lucas said.

"Let's get him some morphine for the pain." Carter said as they took the x-ray.

"I want Brooke." Lucas said.

"That's his wife. Is she ok to come in?" Andy asked.

"Sure. You're going to have to leave though. Only one family member." Carter said. Andy left and Brooke came in. She immediately went and hugged him.

"You got married Lucas. Do you have any kids yet?" Carter asked.

"Twins. Brooke, do you have your wallet?" Lucas asked. Brooke took the picture of the twins out of her wallet.

"They're beautiful." Carter said as he was handed the x-rays.

"Let's see." Carter said as he took them out.

"The bullet missed your heart which is good. We're going to take you up to the OR now. You're going to have it removed. After that you'll stay for a few days and then you can go home." Carter said as they took him up.

"Can Brooke stay with me?" Lucas asked.

"Sorry buddy. She has to wait in the waiting room. I'll give you a few minutes alone now." Carter said as the came out of the elevator. One of the nurses came and gave him a shot.

"He'll be out in a few minutes." The nurse said as she left.

"Lucas, I'm going to be in the waiting room. You're going to be fine. Just keep think of the twins. Sing their songs." Brooke said as Lucas closed his eyes.

"Dr. Carter. He closed his eyes!." Brooke said.

"He was given a shot to make him go to sleep. He's going to be in the OR for at least an hour." Carter said. Brooke went with Karen to the waiting room.


	24. Chapter 24

"How did he get a gun?" Karen asked.

"He must have found the one in my closet." Andy said.

"I knew we shouldn't have gotten one." Karen said.

"Where he got it doesn't matter. What matters is that he's going to be ok." Nathan said as a doctor came in.

"Excuse me. I called your house. Someone told me that you were already here. Whitey Durham doesn't have any family. I was wondering if you'd like to clam the body so that he can have a funeral." The doctor said.

"Dad, we have too. He deserves a funeral." Nathan said. Andy looked at Karen.

"Alright. What do we have to do?" Andy asked.

"Come with me. You need to sign some papers." The doctor said. Andy went with him.

Two Hours Later

Everyone except for Andy and Karen was sleeping. Haley was sleeping with her head on Nathan's lap. Brooke was sleeping in a chair with Nathan's jacket. Jake had gone home.

"Today is their anniversary. They were so happy this morning. Now we're sitting in a hospital waiting for Lucas to get out of surgery. Whitey died today. They're not going to have anymore happy anniversaries." Karen said as she laid in Andy's arms.

"They had a lot of fun at the hotel. Lucas said they made love three times. They didn't use condoms because they're trying to make a baby." Andy said with a smile.

"Andy, I didn't need to know that. It's good to know they had fun while they had the chance." Karen said as a doctor came in. Karen woke up Brooke.

"I'm Doctor Lee. I worked on Lucas. He's out of surgery and should be put in his own room in a few minutes. There were complications. His heart stopped. We got it going again but it took almost 10 minutes. The other thing is that he's lost a lot of blood. Right now he's stable but that could change. Because his brain was deprived of oxygen for ten minutes there could be some brain damage. He's not breathing on his own. We need to do a test to see if there is any brain activity. Depending on what the results are you'll have to decide if you want to keep him on the machines or not." The doctor said. Andy had to hold Broke as she started to cry.

"Can we go see him?" Andy asked.

"Of course. I'll take you." The doctor said.

"Andy, you and Brooke go. I'll bring the others in a few. She needs some time with him." Karen said.

"I want to go myself." Brooke said.

"We'll be right here." Andy said as she went with the doctor.

"If you need anything just press this button." The doctor said as he left. Brook took a chair, brought it to the bed, sat down and held Lucas's hand.

"Hi Luke. It's me. I love you. I need you to come back to us. The twins and I still need you. I know that you want to be with Whitey but you're still needed here." Brooke said as she started to cry.

"He's going to be fine. He's a tough guy." Andy said as they came in.

"Why did he have to go and do this? We've got so much going for us right now." Brooke said.

"He wasn't thinking. He wanted the pain to stop. He thought this would be the right way. He wanted to do it quietly so that you wouldn't feel the pain he felt." Andy said as Carter came in.

"I got permission from my supervisor to be Lucas's doctor. I got the results back. There is brain activity. What we need to do now is to see if he'll breathe on his own. If he doesn't this time we'll try again tomorrow. If he doesn't after tomorrow we'll try the next day. If he's still not breathing by himself by then, he's not going to. Are you ready?" Carter asked. They nodded and the doctor took the machine off.

"Come on Lucas. Breathe for me." Brooke said as she held his hand. After ten seconds he still hadn't breathed. The doctor put the machine back on.

"It might still be too soon. I'll be back later." Carter said as he left.

"You've got to wake up Lucas. Everyone's waiting here for you. All you need to do is open your eyes." Brooke said.

"Nate, I'm going to take you and Haley home. You've got to get to bed. Brooke, do you want anything?" Andy asked.

"Can you check on the twins?" Brooke asked.

"I will." Andy said as Haley, Nathan and Andy kissed Lucas on the head and left.


	25. Chapter 25

_Two Days Later_

Lucas still wasn't waking up. He also wasn't breathing yet. Brooke had stayed by his side all night.

"Do you want some coffee?" Karen asked.

"Sure. Do you know what I like in it?" Brooke asked.

"2 sweeteners and milk." Karen said as she left. Brooke pushed a bit of hair that had fallen on Lucas's face.

"You are so sexy when you're sleeping." Brooke said as she held his hand. Karen came back with coffee. Andy came in with Nathan and Haley.

"They refused to go to school." Andy said as he came and kissed Lucas.

"Your principal said to tell you that he's hoping you come back soon. Everyone misses you." Andy said as Carter came in.

"Good morning. Are we ready to try again?" Carter asked. Everyone nodded.

"As you know this is going to be the last time. If he's not breathing by this time, you'll need to think about turning off the machines." Carter said as he turned it off.

"Lucas, breathe for me." Brooke said. Nothing happened for a few seconds then Lucas started to breathe.

"He's breathing. I'll be back later to check on him." Carter said as he left.

"That's my boy." Karen said.

_Two hours later_

"He's doing great. He should come out of his coma. When is up to him." Carter said as he left.

_One Month Later_

Lucas was still in a coma. It was two weeks away from Christmas. Brooke was really hoping Lucas would be here for it since it would be the first Christmas the twins will realize what was going on. Brooke slept by his bed in a chair every night. Andy and Karen tried to get her to go home for at least one night so she could get some rest but she refused.

Andy and Karen took turns staying with them at night. This time it was Karen's turn. She had fallen asleep in another chair. Brooke was sleeping in a chair with her head on his chest when she felt someone running their hand through her hair. She looked up and saw Lucas looking back at her. She quickly kissed him.

"Thank god." Brooke said as Karen woke up. She ran over.

"Lucas, you ever do something like this again and I will kill you myself. I'm going to go call Andy." Karen said as she kissed his head and left.

"Lucas! What in the world were you thinking?" Brooke asked as Carter came in.

"He's awake. Welcome back. Do you know who you are?" Carter asked.

My name is Lucas Scott and I'm married to the most beautiful girl in the world and have the two most beautiful babies in the world." Lucas said.

"Ok. Do you remember what happened?" Cater asked.

"I was an idiot and shot myself because I wanted to get rid of the pain I was having from my coach dieing." Lucas said.

"Good. Are you in any pain?" Carter asked.

"Some. How long have I been out?" Lucas asked.

"A month. Christmas is in two weeks." Brooke said as Carter gave him a shot.

"Are you hungry" Carter asked.

"Only for her." Lucas said. Carter smiled.

"Ok. I'll leave you guys alone." Carter said as he left.

"You were right. You were an idiot. Do you know what it would have done to me if you had died? I'd be even more upset then you were because I would have lost the man I love." Brooke said.

"I wanted to spare you the pain that I felt when Whitey died. I thought that if I did it that way you wouldn't be in as much pain." Lucas said.

"Nothing could have spared me the pain of losing you. You and the twins are my life. Life isn't worth living without you." Brooke said as she started to cry and leaned into him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I made a stupid choice. One that I will not be making ever again. Whitey threatened to kick my butt if I did this again." Lucas said as he hugged her. Andy and Karen came in.

"Welcome back Lucas." Andy said as he kissed his head.

Where's Nate and Haley?" Lucas asked.

"They're on their way. They were at school. I would've picked them up but Nate had driven his car today. I called them as I was leaving the house. They're probably driving over the speed limit though." Andy said.

"I've been out a month?" Lucas asked.

"Yes you have." Karen said.

"I missed Whitey's funeral didn't I?" Lucas asked.

"You missed the memorial. He was cremated. We kept his ashes so that you could scatter them." Andy said.

"Who's the new basketball coach?" Lucas asked.

"Me. I offered to do it. I've got to teach P.E. as well. I've already got my teaching certificate so I was qualified." Andy said as both Nathan and Haley came running in.

"You had us worried for a while. We brought something for you." Nathan said as Jake and Peyton came in with the twins. They slowly went to Lucas.

"You're walking. You've gotten so big." Lucas said as he went to pick up Mason. Lucas groaned with pain.

"You can't pick them up yet." Nathan said as he placed Mason on him.

"Dada hurt?" Mason asked.

"I was. I'm better now. When did they start talking in sentences?" Lucas asked as Carter came in.

"The whole family's here. Are these your twins?" Carter asked as he looked at Mason and Paige.

"Yep. This little guy's Mason Lucas Andrew Davis Scott. This monkey is his sister. Her name's Paige Ashton Karen Davis Scott." Lucas said.

"You have beautiful kids. I'm going to allow you to go home in a few days. You've already mostly healed. I want to keep your for a few days to make sure you're ok." Carter said as he left.

"Whitey told me I had to come back." Lucas said.

"You saw Whitey?" Nathan asked.

"Yep. He didn't want to see me. He said that if he saw me again before my time he was going to kick my butt and make me run laps." Lucas said as Paige started to snore.

"I think someone's tired. We'll take them home so you two can get some sleep." Andy said as they left.

"OK. I'm going to be in this chair sleeping next to you." Brooke said as she got the blanket from Karen's chair.

"Brooke, you know I can't sleep all that well without you next to me." Lucas said. Brooke carefully got into bed with him. He put his arm around her.

"You really scared me Luke. I don't want to loose you anytime soon." Brooke said as she started to cry.

"Hey. I told you. I made a stupid mistake. I'm never going to do that again." Lucas said as he kissed her. They both fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time in a month.


	26. Chapter 26

The Next Day

"Mom, I want to go home. I need to get ready for Christmas. I haven't even gotten Brooke her present yet. I still have the twins to shop for." Lucas said.

'You should've thought about that before you decided to go and shoot yourself. "Karen said. She immediately regretted it.

"Lucas, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You scared me when you did this Lucas. I don't want to lose you. No one does." Karen said.

"I know. I was an idiot. I'm not going to do that again." Lucas said as Carter came in.

"Good morning. Where's Brooke?" Carter asked.

"I forced her to go home last night to see our twins." Lucas said.

"I'm hearing you're asking the nurses when you can go home." Carter said.

"I'd like to. Christmas is in a week. I've still got my shopping to do." Lucas said.

"Let's look at your stitches." Carter said. Lucas lifted his shirt.

"They've completely dissolved. Are you still having pains?" Carter asked.

"Not in the last day." Lucas replied.

"I suppose I can let you go home. You've got to promise me something though." Carter said.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I don't want to see you in here again because you tried to kill yourself. I'm going to give you my number. You can call me anytime if you want to talk. I don't care what time of day it is." Carter said. Lucas nodded.

"Alright then. Get your stuff together. You're going home. I'll get your papers." Carter said as he left.

_At Home_

"Andy, look who's home." Karen said as she and Lucas walked in. Everyone turned and looked. Brooke ran to him.

"You're home. The twins are napping right now but they should be waking up soon." Brooke said.

"Good. What's for supper? I hope it's not hospital food." Lucas joked. Everyone laughed.

"It's not. It was going to be spaghetti but now we're having hamburgers and hot dogs. Do you want to have a party? We could just have Jake and Peyton come over?" Andy suggested.

"Ok." Lucas said.

"I'll call Jake and Peyton." Haley said as Paige cried out. Lucas went to get her before anyone else could.

"Hello my baby girl. Daddy missed you." Lucas said as he picked her up and brought her out.

"Mason's awake too. I tried to pick him up as well but I couldn't." Lucas said. Brooke went and got him.

"Dada." Paige said.

"Yes that's me." Lucas said as he smiled.

"I don't know what I was thinking. How could I leave these two kids?" Lucas said as Jake and Peyton came in.

"Luke, it's good to see you home." Peyton said as she hugged him.

"It's good to be home. Jake, I'll take you up on the offer to play some 1 on 1." Lucas said.

"Ok. Nate, you coming?" Jake asked.

"Why don't you all come? It's been awhile since we hung out together." Lucas suggested. Everyone except for Andy and Karen got up. Brooke and Peyton bundled up the twins.

"Lucas! Take it easy. If it starts to hurt, stop. Be back in an hour." Andy said.

_At The River Court _

When they got there Mouth saw already there waiting for them.

"Jake called. How are you feeling?" Mouth asked.

"Great. You playing?" Lucas asked.

"No. I'll sit and watch." Mouth said.

"OK. Lucas how about you against me and Nate." Jake suggested.

"You and Nate against me and Mason." Lucas said.

"No Lucas. He's a year old." Brooke said.

"Have you seen him lately? He's able to throw the ball into the hoop by sitting." Lucas said.

"If he can make a basket he can play." Brooke said. She wasn't worried because she knew he couldn't.

"I brought the small ball." Lucas said. As soon as Mason saw it he slowly walked to it and picked it up.

"Ok Mason. You ready to make your first official basket?" Lucas asked. Mason smiled. Lucas picked him up.

"Ok buddy. Throw it in there." Lucas said. Mason threw the ball and it actually went in. Everyone stared.

"Damn. That kid's gonna be a star." Jake said. They started to play. Mason got fussy after the first few minutes so Lucas was alone.

"Well, if it isn't the guy who shot himself." Someone said from behind.

"Felix, go away." Brooke said.

"Why? Do you want to have a go? I've got time for a quickie." Felix said. Lucas threw the ball down. Nathan held his arm.

"He's not worth it. You'll hurt yourself again." Nathan said. Lucas backed off. Felix looked at Mason who was hanging on to Lucas. Lucas picked him up.

"He doesn't look like you Lucas. I think Brooke cheated on you." Felix said as he went to touch Mason.

"Don't touch him." Nathan said as he stepped up.

"For your information Felix, I happen to know that they are not mine biologically. But they are mine in every way. You see, Brooke was raped by a piece of garbage. Instead of leaving them like my biological dad did to me and my mom I decided to stand by them. I married Brooke. Those kids are both of ours. I've adopted them." Lucas said.

"Are you sure she was raped? Because she could've just been cheating on you. You did it to her so why shouldn't she get you back?" Felix asked. Lucas got mad.

"I don't have time to talk about this with you. We're going home." Lucas said as Jake picked up both basketballs and went to leave. Felix pulled Brooke back.

"Get your hands off me." Brooke yelled. Lucas handed Mason to Jake.

"You heard her." Lucas said.

"No. She was mine before I left. She's going to be mine again. I'll tell you what. I'll play you for her. If I win, I get her. If you win you get her." Felix suggested. Lucas looked at Brooke.

"Fine. 11's the game." Lucas said as Nathan passed him the big ball.

"I get Nathan. Mouth, you're with him." Lucas said. Mouth pulled him away.

"Luke, you know I suck." Mouth said.

"Don't worry. Nathan and I can take him out in no time. You've got to be on his team because Jake can't play because felix won't take him. It'll look like Jake's on our side. What ever you do don't make it look like your throwing the game." Lucas said. Mouth nodded and they started. Brooke decided to be the mc.

"Lucas passes to Nathan. Nathan passes to Lucas. Lucas shoots and scores. Felix gets the ball. He passes to Mouth who doesn't catch it. Lucas picks it up, throws and makes it. Felix gets the ball again. He shots Damn. He makes it. The score's now 2-1." Brooke said. Within 5 minutes Nathan and Lucas had scored 11 points.

"That's the game. I win. Leave her alone. If you even come near her I'll make you pay." Lucas said as they left . Felix was still staring at them.


	27. Chapter 27

It was Christmas morning. It was only 6:00 so everyone except for Andy was still in bed, including the twins. Haley was with them because her mom went up to her parents and she didn't want to leave Nate. He waited until 6:30 before he went and got the microphone.

"Wake Up! It's Christmas Morning!" Andy yelled as he pressed the alarm button. Everyone came running out. The twins were screaming.

"For the love of God Andy! Are you a kid?" Karen asked as she wrapped a bathrobe around her.

"We'll, the twins were going to be waking up soon anyway." Andy said as everyone went into the living room. The twins had some of their gifts laid out by Santa. Andy played Santa and started handing out the presents.

"To Mason Love Daddy and Grandpa." Andy said as he handed Mason a present. Lucas helped him. It was a mini-ravens jersey.

"Lucas, that'll look so cute on him. I wish we had a cheerleading one for Paige." Brooke said as Andy handed a present to Paige. It was the cheerleading uniform.

"They need to wear these at the next game!" Brooke said as Mason grabbed his.

"Raven." Mason said.

"That's right buddy. That's a ravens jersey." Brooke said. After a half an hour it was done.

_One Week Later_

"Brooke, Rachel kissed me. I got her off immediately. She was drunk. You know I love you." Lucas said as they walked into the house.

"You sure could have fooled me! I saw you. You enjoyed it!" Brooke yelled.

"Do you really think I'd cheat on you? You know I would never do that! I love you way too much!" Lucas yelled.

"I'm going to stay at Peyton's tonight! Have fun with your new girlfriend!" Brooke yelled as she left, slamming the door after her. Both Mason and Paige started to cry. Lucas went to the nursery.

"It's ok guys. Mommy just needs some time to cool down. She'll be back tomorrow." Lucas said as he picked up Mason.

"What was all that about?" Andy asked. He was the only other one home. Karen was still working at the café. Nathan and Haley were still at the party.

"Rachel kissed me at the party. She was drunk. I stopped her as soon as she kissed me. Brooke thinks I'm lying to her because I enjoyed it. She's gone to Peyton's for the night." Lucas said as Andy picked up Paige.

"She'll calm down. Did you enjoy it?" Andy asked.

"Of course not. I love Brooke. She's the only one I want to kiss. Rachel likes anything with a penis." Lucas said.

"Brooke will realize that. I'm surprised it took you guys this long to have a fight." Andy said as Brooke came back in.

"I'm going to go to bed." Andy said as he handed her Paige.

"Brooke, can we not fight in front of them?" Lucas asked.

"I don't want to. I made it half way to Peyton's before I realized what I was doing." Brooke said.

"Let's put these kids to bed then we can go and get into bed and talk." Lucas suggested. Brooke nodded and they put them in their cribs, closed the door.

"Brooke, you do know that I would never cheat on you." Lucas said as they got into bed.

"I do. I was mad at Rachel and took it out on you." Brooke said.

"You didn't notice how she was coming on to every guy in the place?" Lucas asked.

"Actually I did. Haley smacked her across the face for kissing Nate. That's when she went to you." Brooke said.

"Never get Haley angry." Lucas joked.

"Ya. Listen. I was thinking. You know how my dad called and invited us to visit him with the twins in California?" Brooke said.

"Ya. You're happy about that." Lucas said.

"I am. At least my dad wants to see them. I was thinking I would take them for the week and you can have a week to yourself." Brooke said.

"Why don't you want me to go too?" Lucas asked.

"Because my dad doesn't like you. Besides you've got the first game this week." Brooke said.

"You can go if you want to. I'll miss you and the twins though." Lucas said.

"I can always just bring Mason. It'll be good for you to have a week with your daughter."

The Next Day

"Bye guys. I'll see you in a week. Be good for mommy Mason." Lucas said as he kissed Brooke and then Mason. They got onto the plane. Lucas watched it leave.

"Come on miss. Paige." Lucas said as they left.

At Home

"Did they get off ok?" Andy asked.

"Ya. I already miss them." Lucas said as he undressed Paige.

"That's to be expected." Karen said.

"I was wondering if you'd let us have the downstairs as an apartment. We'd pay more rent if you want. I thought it would be nice to have our own place. We're going to have to find one anyway after grad." Lucas said. Andy and Karen looked at each other.

"I think we can do that. I'm guessing you brought it up because you wanted to have it done by the time she came home so she'd be surprised." Andy said.

"I was hoping to." Lucas said.

"Let's go look at it." Andy said as they went downstairs.

"The twins would both have their own rooms. You'd have a bigger bedroom. You'd have a living room and a kitchen." Andy said as they looked around.

"Could we just share the kitchen upstairs instead? We can use the room for a dining area." Lucas asked.

"You can do that. Let's go buy some furniture." Andy said.

"I'll watch Paige." Karen said.

At Walmart

"Can we get a new bedroom set? The one we have now doesn't match. You could use it for company." Lucas asked.

"Done." Andy said as they headed to the beds. Once they had ordered the bed they got 5 sets of sheets with pillow cases and 4 pillows, and two comforters, one for summer and one for winter. Next they went to the bathroom section where they bought a shower curtan, 6 towls and 6 face cloths.

"Now we go to the dining room area." Andy said. They chose a table and a set of dishes. They also bought a small fridge, cutlery, microwave and waffle maker.

Last but not least, living room." Lucas said. The bought a recliner for Lucas, a matching love seat and couch that pulls out. They bought book cases and home theater system.

"The theater system is from your mom and me." Andy said.

We're done buying furniture. We should go and chose the themes for the twins rooms." Lucas said.

"Basketball for Mason." Andy said with a smile.

"Of course. For Paige it's a princess." Lucas said. Andy smiled. He knew that Lucas always thought Paige was his little princess.

At Home

"We're home." Andy said as they came in with their arms full.

"We've already moved the twins stuff downstairs to their separate rooms. Paige is slepping in the playpen in your room." Karen said as she helped them.

"Good. The other furniture will be here tomorrow morning." Andy said as Paige cried out. Lucas went to get her.

"Hi little girl. Guess what. We're going to be moving downstairs. You and your brother are going to have your own rooms. We're going to be surprising mommy and Mason." Lucas said as Nathan came in.

"Dad wants to know if you're ready to start painting the twins rooms." Nathan said.

"What do you say Paige?" Lucas asked. Paige smiled.

"I think that's a yes." Lucas said as he kissed her head.

That night

"Sleep well little girl." Lucas said as he laid a sleeping Paige into the playpen. He decided to keep it in there so she could sleep in the room with him.

"Is she down?"

Oh ya. She went to sleep as soon as I started to sing. "Lucas said.

"That's good. You should get to bed too. It's going to be an early day tomorrow. The furniture will be here in the morning. We've got a lot to do still. You've got your game tomorrow night too." Andy said. Lucas said goodnight and left.


	28. Chapter 28

The Next Morning

Lucas woke up to something hitting him in the face. He looked at Paige just as she threw a handful of poop.

"Paige, what are you doing?" Lucas asked as he got up. Paige had taken her diaper off and was throwing handfuls of poop from it. She threw another one which hit Nathan as he came in. Lucas handed him a baby wipe. He looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00.

"What the hell?" Nathan asked as he wiped his face up.

"Watch your language around her. She's decided to take off her diaper and throw her poop." Lucas said as he picked her up.

"Paige, you're covered in it." Lucas said.

"How did she get it off?" Nathan asked. Lucas looked at him.

"Nate, you're obviously not awake yet. Go back to bed." Lucas said. Nathan went back to bed and Lucas took Paige to the bathroom where he gave her a bath.

"There. Now you're all clean. Don't take it off again." Lucas said as Paige giggled.

"Ya. You think it's funny. Don't you?" Lucas said as he dressed her and then brought her to the kitchen.

"She let you sleep this morning." Karen said as she kissed her head.

"Not really. I've been up since 7:00 with her. She thought it would be fun to take her diaper off and throw the poop around. Nathan came in and asked what was going on and got hit in the face. She was covered in it. I've got to wash the playpen." Lucas said as he put some cheerios on her high chair table.

"You did that too. So did Nate." Karen said as the doorbell rang.

"That's the furniture. I'll go get the door." Andy said.

"I'll wash the playpen. You go with Andy. I'll bring her down once it's cleaned." Karen said.

That Afternoon

Everything was placed where Lucas wanted it. The bed was made and everything.

"You going to sleep down here tonight?" Andy asked.

"No. I don't want to sleep down here until Brooke does." Lucas said once they were finished. He picked up Paige from the crib.

"Ok. Come on. Supper's ready. We've got to hurry up. The game's in two hours." Andy said.

The Basketball game

"Welcome to the first official game of the season. The Ravens only have 4 senior players this year: Tim Smith, Jake Jagalski and the co-captains Lucas and Nathan Scott. Andy Hargrove has taken over as coach because Whitey Durham died a few months ago." Mouth said.

"Ok guys. Just keep doing what you've been doing at practice and we'll win." Andy said as they took their places.

"Lucas taps the ball to his side and Tim catches it. He passes it to Nathan. Nathan passes to Jake who passes to Lucas. Lucas shoots and makes it." Mouth said. That was they way it went until the second half.

"Jake steals the ball and throws it in the hoop. Something's going on with the cheerleaders." Mouth said. The entire gym looked over at the cheerleaders. Lucas saw something small moving behind one of them and then Paige stuck her head out. She was wearing her mini-cheerleader uniform. Everyone laughed. Lucas ran and picked her up.

"No Paige. You can't do that. "Lucas said as he carried her off the court.

"I be cheeleda?" Paige asked. Lucas smiled.

"Some day. Right now you need to go to grandma." Lucas said as Karen took her.

"Sorry." Karen said as she took her.

"Go dada!" Paige yelled as the whole gym started to laugh again.

"Are we ready to continue?" Andy asked.

"Ya. Behave Paige." Lucas said as he ran back out. 20 minutes later they had won the game 46-30.

"I can't believe we didn't see Paige there." Jake said.

"She had a uniform on. She probably blended in." Lucas said as Tim came out of the shower.

"She's just like her mom. She's got great legs." Tim said.

"Tim! She's a year old! Besides, she's not your type!" Lucas said as he finished. He waited until Nathan was ready and then they went out together.

"Dada won." Paige said as they came out. Andy, Karen and Haley were already there.

"Yes we did little girl. Next time you stay with Grandma. No cheerleading for you missy. At least not until high school." Lucas said as they headed home.


	29. Chapter 29

It was one week later. Brooke and Mason were coming home. Andy had gone to the airport to get them so that Lucas could get the rest of it all ready. Lucas had made a sign that said The Scotts to hang on the outside door. He got Paige dressed up in her cheerleading suit. They were all ready when Andy brought them home. When Andy brought her to the top of the stairs Paige and Lucas were waiting.

"Welcome home." Lucas said.

"Is this ours?" Brooke asked as she came down. Mason slowly followed.

"Yep. The furniture and everything. The twins have their own rooms. We've got a bigger room then we did before." Lucas said. Andy went back up so that they could check it out alone.

"This is Paige's room." Lucas said as he opened a door. It was pink with Disney princess on the wall.

"This is so cute." Brooke said.

"This one is Mason's." Lucas said as he opened another door which had basketballs all over the wall.

"I think I can tell." Brooke said.

And this is ours." Lucas said as he opened the last bedroom door.

"Luke, It's beautiful." Brooke said. He had placed flowers on the dresser.

"I was hoping you'd like it. It's just ours. We've got our own place for our family." Lucas said as they kissed. Mason grabbed onto Lucas.

"Hey there little man. Did you have fun?" Lucas asked as he picked him up.

"Oh ya. He had a blast. My mom was there. We got to listen to them argue the whole week. I finally decided to get a hotel room by the second day because Mason wasn't having any fun. We went and shopped and we went to the park. We also went to a basketball game. He loved it." Brooke said.

"How much time did you get to spend with your parents?" Lucas asked.

"About a day and a half. That was how long it took them to get around to me leaving you and the twins and move back home with either him or mom again. I left for the hotel after that. I didn't want to be around that. They were upset Mason too. He would go to hug one of tem and they'd tell him to go away. I knew I didn't want Mason around them after dad hit him." Brooke said.

"Your dad hit him? I hope I don't see him because if I do I'm going to kill him. Did he hurt him?" Lucas asked.

"No. He screamed really loud though. That was when I went and packed our stuff and headed for the hotel. I used the credit card. I didn't know what else to do." Brooke said.

"I'm sorry. I wish your parents accepted me and the twins. You've got no family members that support you." Lucas said.

"I've got you, mom, dad, Nate and Haley. That's all I need. I don't care what my parents say. They can do whatever they want to get me to leave the three of you. I'm not doing it. Did you and Paige have fun?" Brooke asked.

"Loads. One morning she decided to wake me up by taking her diaper off and throwing poop at me. Another morning I was tackled by a laughing Elmo. I was woken up by her crawling on me yesterday. Nathan decided that he wanted me up so he put her on the bed." Lucas said.

"Why miss Paige. I never knew you were so talented." Brooke said as she tickled her, making her giggle.

"That's not all. She had her cheerleading debut last Monday. We were playing and Mouth said something was going on with the cheerleaders. We all looked and there was Paige. Mom had dressed her in her cheerleading uniform for the game. I guess she wanted to be a cheerleader." Lucas said.

"Well miss. Paige. No more cheerleading for you." Brooke said as Mason screamed from his room. They ran and saw him screaming and laughing with a basketball that Lucas had placed on the floor.

"That's another thing my parents don't like. You taught him to play basketball. I let him play with the small basketball I packed for him. He threw it and knocked over several bottles of wine. He managed to get in the kitchen sink though." Brooke said.

"That's my boy." Lucas said with a smile.

"What do you want? Boy or girl?" Brooke asked. Lucas looked at her.

"Brooke, I don't play favorites with the twins. You know that." Lucas said.

"I don't mean them." Brooke said. Lucas looked at her.

"Brooke, are you pregnant?" Lucas asked.

"I think so. I've been puking for the last week." Brooke said.

"Did you take a test?" Lucas asked.

"Not yet. I bought three on the way home." Brooke said as Karen yelled supper.

After supper

"Mom, do you think you could watch the twins for the night? Brooke and I want some time to ourselves. We need to take a test." Lucas asked as he helped Karen do the dishes.

"We can watch them. Is the test you're talking about a pregnancy?" Karen asked. Lucas smiled.

Down stairs

"OK. I peed on the sticks. I set the timer for the five minutes." Brooke said as she came out of the bathroom. She went and snuggled with Lucas in the bedroom.

"You know we could go snuggle on the couch. Mom and dad can't bug us." Lucas said.

"I like being right here with you. I missed you so much. When I decided I had enough of my parents I wanted to come home. I cried myself to sleep every night it upset me so much. Even when I was at the hotel I cried. I would've lost it if I didn't have Mason." Brooke said.

"You're home now. Next time I'm coming with you. You shouldn't have had to deal with it alone. Especially after they hit our son. I'm not letting them near you or our children without me again." Lucas said as the timer went off. Brooke went and got the sticks.

"Ok. Pink is positive and blue is negative." Brooke said as they looked at them. All three of them were pink.

"Luke, we're having a baby." Brooke said with a smile.

"Did you hear that guys? We're having a baby!" Lucas yelled.

"Was that really necessary?" Brooke asked as they went upstairs. Everyone had smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations. I guess the twins won't be getting their own rooms." Karen said with a smile.

"Yes they will. I'll build another room down there for the baby." Andy said as Paige started to dance.

"I cheeeleda." Paige said.

"Not for a few more years missy." Brooke said as she picked her up.


	30. Chapter 30

"Ten laps then hit the showers." Andy said. Lucas ignored the pain in his chest and kept going. As soon as he was finished he headed to the change room. As he was taking his clothes off, he had a hug pain.

"Nate, I think I'm having a heart attack!" Lucas yelled as he fainted. Nathan caught him before his head it the floor. He picked him up and went to Andy's office. As soon as Andy saw them he jumped up.

"He said he was having a heart attack." Nathan said. Andy took his car keys from his pocket.

"Drive home and get Brooke and your mom. Tell them to meet us at the hospital. You stay home with Haley so you can watch the twins." Andy said as he called 911.

At The Hospital

"Carter, ambulance is bringing in a 17 year old with a heart attack." Lydia said.

"Prep trauma one." Carter said as he went outside. Five minutes later the ambulance drove up. As they opened the doors they brought Lucas out and then Andy came out.

"Andy, what happened?" Carter asked as they brought him to trauma one.

"He said he was having a heart attack and then fainted." Andy said.

"Get an EKG. Andy, you're going to have to wait out here. "Carter said as he went in. Karen and Brooke ran up.

"Nathan said he had a heart attack." Brooke said.

"That's what he said." Andy said. Carter came out a little while later.

"Lucas has had a heart attack. The heart muscle is too weak. We need to get him a new one. I'm going to go check the organ records now to see if we can find him one. If we can't he can hold on for a few months until we do." Carter said as a nurse came out.

"He's awake." The nurse said. They went in.

"Lucas. Welcome back. You've had another heart attack. How are you feeling?" Carter asked.

"Like shit. My chest is killing me." Lucas said.

"Give him 5 of morphine. Lucas, your heart muscle is too weak. You need a new one." Carter said.

"As long as I can feel better and not feel so tired I'll do anything." Lucas said.

"I'm going to go check the records. Helah is going to bring you upstairs to your own room." Carter said as he left.

Upstairs

20 minutes later Lucas was settled in his room. He had fallen asleep as soon as the nurse had left. Carter came in with another bed.

"How is he?" Carter asked.

"He fell asleep. Dr. Carter, can I ask you to do something?" Brooke asked.

"Sure." Carter said.

"Can you do an ultra sound on me? I went to the bathroom and found blood in my underwear." Brooke asked.

"Sure. Just lay down on that bed and I'll get the machine." Carter said as he left. Andy and Karen came in from getting coffee and calling Nathan and Haley.

"The twins are fine." Andy said. They looked at Brooke's face.

"What happened?" Karen asked.

"Come over here so we don't wake him. I don't want him upset and worried." Brooke said as they went to the corner.

"Dr. Carter's going to do an ultrasound on me because when I went to the bathroom, my underwear was full of blood." Brooke said.

"Oh Brooke." Karen said as she hugged her.

"If I have lost it Lucas can't know. At least not until he's gotten the new heart. This is too much for him to deal with. His heart's weak. This might kill him." Brooke said as Carter came back in with the machine. Brooke got up on the bed and he turned it on. Both Andy and Karen came and looked. He moved it around and looked for a few minutes before he turned it off.

"You have lost the baby. It's complete so we don't have to do anything. Are you in any pain?" Carter asked as he wiped her stomach off.

"I don't want Lucas to know. If he finds out now he'll die. It's too much for him to deal with. Once he gets his new one I'll tell him." Brooke said.

"As a doctor I'm not allowed to talk about this to anyone unless you're ok with it. I do have some good news though. I checked the donation organization site. They have a heart for him. They're flying it out now. It'll be here tomorrow." Carter said as Lucas woke up.

"Why do you have that machine?" Lucas asked. Carter quickly thought up an excuse.

"I wanted to check your heart." Carter said as he put it on him. He kept it on the heart for a few minutes and then turned it off.

"You've got a new heart coming. It'll be here tomorrow. As soon as it gets here you'll get it." Carter said.

"What if this doesn't work?" Lucas asked.

"We'll keep trying." Carter said as he left.

"He didn't want to check my heart did he?" Lucas asked. Karen, Andy and Brooke looked at each other.

"He was just checking the baby. It's fine. He wanted to make sure it was ok because of the stress." Brooke said.

"Good. I want the baby to be healthy when it's born. I think it's going to be another girl. What do you think of the name Daytona?" Lucas asked. Brooke had to look away to keep from crying. Karen saw it.

"Brooke, let's go get something to drink." Karen said as they left. Once they were far enough away they stopped.

"You ok?" Karen asked.

"It's hard for me to hear him talk like that. He's going to be so crushed when he finds out. Do you see why I don't want him to know yet?" Brooke asked.

"I can tell it's hard. If you feel like you're going to cry and he's awake, just leave. I'll follow you." Karen said as they went back in. Lucas had fallen back asleep.

"Lucas, you need to be ok. I need you now." Brooke said as she kissed his head. She went and laid down in the other bed and fell asleep. When she woke up Lucas was gone. Andy was sitting in a chair reading and Karen was sleeping in another chair. Brooke panicked.

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked. Andy got up and put his book down.

"The heart got here sooner than they thought. He's been in surgery for 4 hours now. We didn't want to wake you up." Andy said.

"I thought he had…" Brooke said as her voice trailed off.

"No. That's why we stayed in here. We didn't want you to wake up and have no one in the room." Andy said as Carter came in.

"You're awake. Did you sleep well?" Carter asked.

"I slept ok. I don't sleep all that well without Lucas next to me rubbing my back." Brooke said. Andy and Carter smiled.

"That's usually how love is. How are you feeling?" Carter asked.

"Ok. I'm hungry though." Brooke said.

"Is it ok if I go and get something for her? I've tried the hospital food." Andy asked.

"Go ahead. I wouldn't recommend the hospital food for anyone that didn't need it." Carter said. Andy woke up Karen and then left.

"Brooke, I'm going to use the ultrasound on you just to make sure you're ok." Carter said as he turned it on. He moved it over her stomach. After a few minutes he turned it off.

"You're fine. Miscarriages happen all the time. We don't know why but they do. You'll be able to have other babies though. That's what I was checking for. I would suggest waiting a few months for Lucas to heal before you start to try though." Carter said with a smile.

"The way he was feeling I don't think we'll be doing it anytime soon." Brooke said.

"That was because his heart was weak. He's going to be a little out of it for a bit after the surgery but he'll be good as new soon." Carter said.

"Can you go check on him?" Brooke asked.

"Sure." Carter said as he left.

"How are you doing?" Karen asked.

"I woke up and saw Lucas was gone. That was scary. I thought he had died. I've lost the baby. I can't lose him too." Brooke said.

"He's not going anywhere. Lucas is going to fight the hardest he can. You did the right thing by not telling him about the baby because he's going to use that as the extra push to fight to come back to us." Karen said as Nathan came in.

"Haley and I didn't feel like going to school. Is it ok?" Nathan asked.

"Of course it is." Karen said.

"We brought the twins." Haley said as she came in with the twins. Once they saw Brooke they ran.

"Hi my babies. I missed you." Brooke said as Karen put them on the bed.

"Dada sick?" Paige asked.

"Yes he is but the doctors are making him better." Brooke said as she started to cry. Paige and Mason both gave her a kiss.

"I love you." Mason said.

"I love you too little man." Brooke said as she kissed him Carter came back in.

"You've got your twins." Carter said.

"Ya. I thought they could use a visit." Nathan said.

"Lucas is doing great. They've put the new heart in him and are now getting the vains hooked up to it. He should be in there for another hour or two." Carter said as he left.

"This stress can't be good for the baby." Haley said. Brooke looked away.

"Guys, there is no baby. She lost it. Lucas doesn't know yet. Brooke didn't want him to know before his surgery because his heart was so weak." Karen said. Haley immediately ran to her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Haley said as she hugged her.

"You didn't know. Mason, what are you doing?" Brooke asked. Mason was feeling her stomach.

"Baby." Mason said.

"There was a baby but it's gone buddy." Brooke said.

"No more?" Paige asked.

"That's right Paige. No more baby." Brooke said as Andy came in with food.

"Nathan, you guys didn't want to go to school?" Andy asked.

"Andy, leave them be. They should be here anyway." Karen said as Andy unloaded the food.

_One hour later_

Mason and Paige had fallen asleep. Haley and Nathan had taken them home. Brooke had fallen asleep as soon as they left. When she woke up Lucas was back.

"When did he get here?" Brooke asked. Andy got up.

"Half an hour ago. You've been asleep for two hours." Andy said.

"Has he woken up yet?" Brooke asked.

"No. He should be soon though." Andy said as she got up.

"Wake up Luke." Brooke said as she kissed him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Welcome back buddy." Andy said as he went to get a doctor.

"Can I have some water?" Lucas asked. Brooke poured some into a cup and put it to his lips.

"I saw Skills. He told me he's fine with me not having his heart anymore." Lucas said as Carter came in.

"How are you feeling?" Carter asked.

"I'm in a lot of pain. Brooke, would you mind kissing it better?" Lucas asked.

"You've got your sense of humor back. I'll give you something for the pain." Carter said as he gave him a shot and left. Brooke gave Karen a look.

"Andy, let's go get some coffee." Karen said as they left.

"Lucas, There is no more baby." Brooke said.

"I know. You told me during the surgery. We're going to have another one. I plan on giving Mason and Paige a little brother or sister." Lucas said.

"Me too. You get some sleep. We can talk more about this later." Brooke said. Lucas went to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Andy and Karen had forced Brooke to go home for the night so that the twins could see her. The phone rang sometime in the night. Nathan answered it and then went downstairs and woke up Brooke.

"Brooke, we need to go to the hospital. Lucas has pneumonia." Nathan said. Brooke got up and they went.

At The Hospital

Brooke ran into the room and to Lucas's bed. She kissed him. Karen pulled her away.

"Brooke, Lucas is very sick. The pneumonia is dangerous because of his heart. They don't know if he's going to make it." Karen said. Brooke looked at Lucas who was now awake.

"Let's give them some time." Karen said as they left. Brooke sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Lucas, you need to fight this." Brooke said.

"I don't know if I can. I've already talked to mom and dad. If I don't make it they're going to always provide for you and the twins no matter what." Lucas said.

"You'll fight this and make it. We've been through too much for you to leave now." Brooke said as she started to cry.

The Next Day

Lucas was still pretty sick. Brooke hadn't gone to sleep yet. Andy and Karen were asleep in two chairs. Lucas suddenly woke up.

"Brooke, I love you and the twins so much." Lucas said as the heart monitor went off. The doctors came and sent them outside. Karen had to literally drag Brooke away. Finally they got his heart going again and they went back inside. Carter came in a few minutes later.

"I just heard. "Carter said as he walked in.

"Dr. Carter, tell me he's going to be ok." Brooke said.

"Brooke, we can help him get better but we need to put him on a machine to do that. He's having trouble breathing now. We've got him on oxygen but as you just saw that's not going to help him much longer. You need to make the decision because you're married to him. Do you want him to be put on machines?" Carter asked.

"Will he be able to come off?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. He may. If he's on machines his heart won't have to work so hard." Carter said.

"Oh my god! His heart! How's it affecting it?" Brooke asked.

"So far it's done little. If we put him on the machine now the heart won't be affected as much. It'll have the chance to get stronger." Carter said.

"Brooke, what do you think Lucas would really want?" Karen asked as she put her hand on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke looked at Lucas.

"Do it." Brooke said. Carter got the doctors. While the were putting Lucas on the machine, Carter came in with an orderly who had brought a bed.

"I figured you wouldn't want to leave him so I brought you a bed. I talked to the doctors. You guys can stay here as long as you want. Don't worry about visiting hours." Carter said as he left.

"I want this room to be filled with stuff from home. He needs to be able to be around them." Brooke said.

"Why don't I take you home and we can go get them." Andy suggested. Brooke went up to Lucas.

"I'll be back soon." Brooke said as she kissed his head.

At Home

When they walked in the door Nathan and Haley came out of their room.

"How is he?" Haley asked. Brooke ignored them and ran downstairs.

"His heart stopped. They got it working again. Brooke let them put him on a machine to help him. His heart won't have to work so hard so it will have the change to get stronger and hopefully it won't hurt it. Guys, she's completely upset right now. I'm going to need you guys to help out around here more with the twins. Brooke probably won't be coming home that often. She might not even be at school." Andy said as a crash came from downstairs.

"I'll go. She might feel better with me." Haley said as she went down. She saw Brooke in the bedroom crying with a picture frame.

"Brooke, you ok?" Haley asked as she went and put her arm around Brooke.

"I broke the picture frame." Brooke said. Inside was their wedding picture.

"We can get a new frame. I'll help you pack up the rest." Haley said.

"I can't lose him Hales. I lost the baby. It's going to kill me to lose him too." Brooke said.

"He's tough Brooke. You both are. He's going to make it. And when he comes home we're going to have a party." Haley said as they packed the rest of the stuff up.

At The Hospital

When Brooke and Andy got back to the room Karen was sitting by Lucas's bed and reading him a sports illustrated book.

"You're going to be keeping up with your basketball stuff baby." Brooke said as she kissed his head. Once she set up the stuff she sat down beside him.

"I love you baby." Brooke said as she held his hand.

"Brooke, why don't you try and get some sleep?" Andy suggested. Brooke reluctantly got into the other bed and was asleep immediately. When she woke up Carter was by Lucas's bed.

"Is he ok?" Brooke asked. They looked at her.

"He's the same. I see you've decorated his room." Carter said as he looked at all the pictures.

"It's ok isn't it? I want him to feel like he's at home." Brooke said.

"It's fine. You hang in there Lucas." Carter said as he left. Brooke got up and kissed Lucas's head.

"Good morning baby. You've got all the pictures from out apartment in here. Nathan and Haley told me that they want you to get better." Brooke said.

"Breakfast is here." Andy said as he and Karen came in with food.

"I'm not very hungry." Brooke said as she took Lucas's hand.

"Brooke, you need to eat. You can't be any good to Lucas if you're sick yourself." Andy said as he handed her a dish with scrambled eggs and bacon. Brooke slowly ate them. Once they were done they put the stuff in the bag it came from so that they could take it back to the café.

"I've got to get to the school. Brooke, are you sure you don't want to come? I'll bring you right back here after." Andy asked.

"Ok." Brooke said as she kissed Lucas and she and Andy left.

At School

"I'll be in my office if you need me." Andy said as they entered the school. Brooke took a deep breath and went to her locker. Nathan and Haley were already there.

"I thought you weren't coming." Nathan said as Brooke opened her locker.

"Dad's brining me back to the hospital after school." Brooke said as she took her books out and the bell rang.

At Lunch

Brooke sat with Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Haley. She slowly ate her lunch. Haley had given her a sandwich.

"When he gets home we're going to have the biggest party." Peyton said trying to cheer Brooke up.

"It's going to have to have a lot of basketballs." Brooke said.

"It will." Jake said, happy she was joining in.

"Where's Lucas? Did he leave you? Because if he did I'll help you get over him." Felix said.

"Felix, shut you mouth." Jake said as he watched Brooke.

"If he didn't leave her then he must be cheating on you again." Felix said.

"Felix, I swear if you don't go away." Nathan warned.

"What? Where is he really? He hasn't been around in a week. Did he drop off the face of the earth?" Felix asked. Brooke spun around.

"Shut your fucken mouth! For your information he's at the hospital fighting for his life!" Brooke yelled.

"Wow. What the hell did you do to him?" Felix asked.

"Felix! Leave us the fuck alone!" Peyton yelled.

"He's had a heart transplant. He's got pneumonia. He's fighting for his life." Brooke said.

"If he's had a heart transplant then maybe he won't love you anymore. If he dies than I'll help you forget him." Felix said. Brooke got up, smacked his face and then ran out. Nathan ran after her. Andy came running over. He had seen the whole thing.

"Felix, unless you want to be in the office I suggest you quit. If I see you upsetting her again you will be in the office." Andy said.

"Whatever." Felix said as he walked away.

Brooke ran to the daycare. As soon as the twins saw her they ran to her.

"Hi my babies. Do you want to go see daddy?" Brooke asked. They both shook their heads yes. Brooke signed the out, got them dressed and they left.

"We have to go to my locker first." Brooke said as she took their hands. Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake were waiting for her at her locker.

"There you are. Don't listen to Felix. He's trying to make you mad. Lucas could never stop loving you." Peyton said. Rachel was walking by and heard everything.

"Lucas doesn't love you any more? Hey everyone, Lucas Scott has left Brooke and her bastard children." Rachel said. Brooke let go of the twins and rammed Rachel against the locker. The hall got quiet.

"Don't you ever say that around my kids again! Lucas is in the hospital! He's had a heart transplant and has pneumonia which isn't very good because he can't fight infections so soon after the operation!" Brooke yelled.

"You should be at the hospital. You said it yourself. Lucas could be dead right now." Rachel said. Brooke tightened her grip.

"Wanna try that again?" Brooke asked.

"Dada gone?" Mason asked. Brooke looked and saw both twins with their eyes big.

"He's is guys. Even if he does wake up he's not going to be your daddy anymore because he's not going to love your mommy anymore." Felix said as he came up. Mason and Paige started to cry.

"How dare you upset them! You're an asshole! Lucas is and always will be there father! You are nothing but an inconsiderate bastard!" Brooke yelled.

"No. That would be your kids." Rachel said.

"Rachel, Lucas and I were married when they were born. They are not bastards. You and Felix are though because you two have no compassion." Brooke said. Felix smacked her in the face. Nathan and Jake were on him in seconds.

"Didn't your mom teach you not to hit girls?" Jake asked as he punched him.

"Leave him alone. He was only telling the truth. Brooke, you're only holding on to hope. If Lucas actually does wake up, there's a chance he might not even remember you." Rachel said. Brooke smacked her face. Rachel pulled her hair. Peyton and Haley started to help Brooke punch her. Felix punched Nathan so He and Jake started punching Jake. Two fights were going on. Tim walked by, saw what was going on and went to get Andy. The principal came running up.

"Break it up. That's enough. Everyone go to class." The principal said. Everyone except for Felix, Brooke, Rachel, Peyton, and Haley, Nathan, and Jake went to class. Andy came running up.

"Alright. What started this?" The principal asked.

Felix and Rachel were tormenting Brooke. They said that Lucas might not love her anymore. This started in the cafeteria. Felix told her that if Lucas dies he'd help her forget him. Brooke left the cafeteria and went and got her kids from the daycare. We were at our lockers minding our own business when Rachel walked by. Once she heard what we were talking about she yelled out that Lucas left her and her bastard kids. When Brooke told her what was going on Rachel said that she should be at the hospital because Lucas could be dead right now. Her son was confused and asked if Lucas was gone. That's when Felix came up and told the kids that Lucas won't be their daddy anymore because if he wakes up he won't love Brooke and them anymore. That got both of them really upset. Peyton and Haley took them to the daycare and came back. Brooke told them that they were inconsiderate of other people's feelings. That's when Felix hit Brooke. Nathan and I punched him. Rachel said that Brooke's only holding on to the hope that if Lucas wakes up he might not remember her. That's when the fight started." Jake explained.

"Brooke, I'm sorry that they said those things. We're all hoping that Lucas gets better. I'm going to forget about this because of the special circumstances." The principal said. Brooke, who had been crying silently the whole time, looked up.

"That's not fair! Felix and Rachel should be punched!" Brooke said.

"Why? We were only stating the truth." Rachel said. Brooke went to go after her. Haley stopped it.

"I wasn't finished. Felix, Rachel. Follow me to my office where I will be calling your parents and informing them that you have been suspended for the next two weeks." The principal said as he walked away with Felix and Rachel following him. Andy turned to them.

"Normally I wouldn't be happy with the fighting but you were standing up for Brooke and Lucas. You all go back to class. Brooke, you're going to come with me. We're going to go back to the hospital. You don't need to be here. Nathan, do you want to come?" Andy asked.

"I'll come later. The twins are still here." Nathan said as they went their separate ways.


	32. Chapter 32

As soon as they got to the room, Brooke ran and gave Lucas a kiss. Andy motioned for Karen to come with him. They left Brooke along with Lucas.

"What happened? Why does she have a bruise on her face?" Karen asked.

"Felix told her that if Lucas dies he'd help her forget him. Brooke smacked him in the face and ran out of the cafeteria and Nathan followed her. She went and got the twins from the daycare. They were at their locker when Rachel walked by. She heard them talking and she yelled out that Lucas left her and her bastard kids. When Brooke told her what was going on Rachel said that she should be at the hospital because Lucas could be dead right now. Felix came up and told the twins that Lucas won't be their daddy anymore because if he wakes up he won't love Brooke and them anymore. Mason and Paige started to cry so Haley and Peyton took them back to the daycare. Brooke told them that they were inconsiderate of other people's feelings. Felix hit Brooke. Nathan and Jake punched him. Rachel said that Brooke's only holding on to the hope that if Lucas wakes up he might remember her. Brooke smacked her in the face and Rachel pulled her hair. Peyton and Haley started hitting Rachel while Nathan and Jake were taking care of Felix. Tim had seen it from the beginning and came and got me. None of them except for Felix and Rachel are being punished. Felix and Rachel are suspended for the next two weeks. Karen, we can't punish Nathan and Haley because they were defending Brooke and Lucas." Andy said.

"I'm not even mad at them. Felix and Rachel deserved what they got." Karen said.

Lucas, you need to wake up. I need you to tell me that you still love me. I know I shouldn't be listening to Felix and Rachel but I can't help wondering if what they said is true." Brooke said.

The Next Day

Despite what happened yesterday, Brooke went back. She couldn't stay in the room looking at Lucas any longer. Nathan and Jake were with her all the time.

"We need to make sure he's got his basketball pictures by his bed." Brooke said. She was more talkative today. They were all happy.

"Actually, the team signed a basketball for him." Nathan said.

"He's going to love it." Brooke said as Mouth came up.

"Brooke, I know you probably don't want to see me right now. I just wanted to let you know that I yelled at Rachel yesterday when I found out what she and Felix said. We broke up." Mouth said.

"Mouth, I'm not mad at you. I never was. Rachel on the other hand is a different story." Brooke said.

"Good. I know I haven't seen him yet. I was too upset to do it. He's my best friend." Mouth said.

"I know he is. Even though you aren't there he knows you care about him. We tell him everyday." Nathan said.

"I just wanted to come and tell you." Mouth said.

"He's sweet. I don't know why he went out with her." Brooke said as her cell phone rang. It was Karen. Lucas was awake.

"Lucas is awake!" Brooke yelled as she got up. She saw Andy at the other end of the cafeteria with a huge smile. They all got up and left.

At The Hospital

As soon as she got to the room she ran to Lucas.

"Mom told me about yesterday. I can never stop loving you or the twins." Lucas said as he kissed her.

"What about us?" Peyton asked. Lucas laughed.

"I'd kiss you guys but I think Brooke might get angry. After yesterday I'm afraid to get her angry. I heard she's got a mean punch." Lucas said.

"You bet she does. Rachel had a big bruise on her face. Bigger than Brooke's." Jake said. Lucas looked at Brooke and saw the bruise.

"Did Rachel give you that?" Lucas asked.

"No. Felix did. Nathan and Jake took care of him." Brooke said.

"When I get out of here I'm going to be talking to him." Lucas said as Mouth knocked on the door. Andy smiled and motioned for him to come in.

"Hi Luke. "Mouth said.

"Mouth. What took you so long?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"I was waiting for the right time. I thought you'd be angry because I was going out with Rachel. By the way, I dumped her." Mouth said.

"Good. You deserve better. What do you have there?" Lucas asked. Mouth looked at Andy who nodded.

"The team wanted to give you something. They all signed this basketball. I got the guys at the river court to do it too." Mouth said.

"Cool. Thanks. Nathan, Haley, why don't you come in? I don't bite." Lucas said.

"Well, we've got two sleeping little people here. I wanted to make sure it was ok before we brought them in." Nathan said.

"Of course they can come in." Lucas said as he and Haley came in with the twins who were sleeping. Lucas kissed Mason who woke up. Mason gave him a big smile.

"DADA! Mason yelled. Paige woke up and did the same.

"Hi guys." Lucas said as he kissed them again.

"Love me?" Mason asked.

"Yes I do love you. I love you, your sister and your momma more than anything." Lucas said as Paige kissed him. Carter came in.

"You're awake. I heard your son announce it from the end of the hall." Carter said. Everyone laughed.

"They were both a little excited to see me." Lucas said.

"Everyone was. How do you feel?" Carter asked.

"Sick. I'm still tired though. I don't want to go back to sleep yet." Lucas said.

"I'm going to take your temperature." Carter said as he put a thermometer in his ear. Mason kept wanting to hug him. When it beeped Carter took it out.

"You've still got a slight fever. It's 101. It's not uncommon though since you're still battling pneumonia.

"What about my heart? How much did this affect it? "Lucas asked.

"It didn't do much damage. You've got your wife to thank for that. She put you on the machines when we found out about the pneumonia. Your heart got stronger because of it. Your body didn't reject it. You're almost healthy. Basically the only thing is the pneumonia. Once it's gone you're clear to go home. " Carter said as he left. The twins were trying to get onto Lucas.

"You guys need to be careful." Brooke said as she and Haley gently put them onto Lucas. They immediately went and snuggled with him.

"I think we'll go home for awhile and let you guys be alone." Karen said.

"Ok. Guys, say goodbye to daddy." Brooke said. Both twins gave Lucas a kiss and then Nathan and Haley picked them up and they left.

"Ok Mr. You're going to sleep." Brooke said.

"Only if you lay down next to me." Lucas said. Brooke went and crawled into bed. Lucas put arm around her.

"I'm sorry I was out of it when you said the baby died. I was really tired and in pain." Lucas said.

"I kind of figured that. I've decided to make the room we made for the baby into a play room." Brooke said.

"I think that's a good idea. We could put a card table in there along with a dart board and maybe a pool table." Lucas said.

"Lucas, it's a playroom. Not a bar. Although, that does sound pretty neat. The kid's toys will be in there as well. We can even put a basketball net in there for Mason. He's making baskets all the time." Brooke said.

"He takes after me. I was thinking. We can make a memorial for the baby next to Ashton." Lucas said.

"Already done. All we have to do is think of a name." Brooke said.

"What about Lucas junior?" Lucas suggested.

"It's got to be unisex. How about Hunter?" Brooke suggested.

"Hunter Scott. I like it." Lucas said.

"Hunter it is. Go to sleep before I get Dr. Carter to come and give you a sedative right up your butt." Brooke said.

"Ok. Fine. But you'd better still be here when I wake up." Lucas said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Brooke said as she kissed him. They fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

It was now summer vacation. Everyone except Lucas graduated. He had gone back but he found it too hard. He was going to retake it all next year. The twins had their second birthday. They got toddler beds which they loved. Peyton and Jake had broken up when he moved away. 

"Nathan, will you hurry up? It's a three hour ride. It's noon now. I'd like to get there by supper." Lucas said. Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Brooke were going up to Andy's cabin for the weekend. They had asked Peyton to come but she wanted to stay home and mope

"I'm coming." Nathan said as he put his duffle bag in the van.

"Let's roll." Brooke said as they took off.

"100 bottles of beer on the wall. 100 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around. 99 bottles of beer on the wall." Brooke sang.

"Brooke, we are not singing that song." Lucas said. He was driving.

"Well, what would you like to sing?" Brooke asked.

"Are we there yet?" Nathan asked.

"Nate, don't start with that." Brooke said.

Three hours later and about a million are we there yet's from Nathan they reached the camp.Brooke had also started to sing the beer bottle song again so they got to 20. They unpacked the van. Lucas and Brooke took a bedroom at one end of the cabin and Nathan and Haley took one at the other end.

After supper

They had done the dishes and were sitting in the living room in front of the fire.

"By the way, I don't know if you care but Rachel and Felix are gong out. Apparently he got her pregnant." Nathan said.

"They deserve each other. I feel bad for the baby though." Haley said.

"Can we please change the subject? Let's play I never. " Brooke said..

" Ok. I've never got into a cat fight." Haley said.

"Hales, you're forgetting the cat fight with Rachel that time." Nathan said.

"I thought we were going to change the subject. I'm going to call home." Brooke said as she got up and left.

"Nathan, why did you have to do that? I'll go talk to her." Lucas said as he went into the kitchen. Brooke was already on the phone.

"Did they go to bed ok?" Brooke asked.

"That's good. No. I'll call back tomorrow. Don't wake them. I love you too. Bye" Brooke said as she hung up.

"Everything ok?" Lucas asked.

"Ya. The twins are sleeping. Mom gave them their baths and everything." Brooke said.

"That's good. But that's not what I was talking about." Lucas said.

"I know. I was just thinking about Rachel and Felix. They've only been together a few months and their having a baby. That should be us. We've been trying for a year. They weren't even trying and they get a baby." Brooke said. Lucas put his arms around her.

"We do have a baby Brooke, Hunter. He's always going to be with us. We'll have another one. We've got something that Felix and Rachel don't." Lucas said.

"What's that?" Brooke asked. Lucas spun her around.

"We've got our love. Brooke, they'll most likely get married only because of the baby. We got married because we love each other. Our love created Hunter. It'll created more little babies. Felix and Rachel don't love each other. If they do, it's not like ours. Besides, why are we thinking about them?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. I guess when Nathan mentioned the baby I thought of Hunter and how he never got the chance. I think of him every day." Brooke said.

"So do I. Hunter may not have been born but he is still a part of us. I promise you that we will have another baby." Lucas said as they went back into the living room.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I shouldn't have kept it up." Nathan said.

"That's ok. Let's watch a movie." Brooke suggested.

"Ok. Let's watch Moral Combat." Nathan suggested.

"Absolutely not! We are not watching a movie that's full of fighting. Why don't we watch the notebook?" Haley suggested. Brooke squealed with excitement.

"The notebook it is. Nathan, grow up." Lucas said. Nathan was trying to use the puppy dog eyes on Haley.

"Nice try Sweetie." Haley said as she kissed him. Lucas and Brooke snuggled together in a chair with a blanket around them. Nathan and Haley did the same in another chair.

Half way through the movie Brooke kept trying to stroke Lucas.

"Brooke, what are you doing? Have you forgotten we're not alone?" Lucas whispered.

"Well maybe we should be alone." Brooke whispered.

"You don't want to finish watching the movie?" Lucas whispered.

"I'd rather be doing this." Brooke whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

"We're going to bed." Lucas said quickly as they got up.

"Do us a favour. Use the pillows. I don't know If we'll be able to hear you from the other side of the cabin." Haley said.

"We'll try." Lucas said as they closed the door. Brooke was on him in seconds.

"Did the notebook turn you on?" Lucas asked.

"No. I just thought that we'd get started on making another baby. We don't get to do this very often at home." Brooke said as she kissed him. They made short time of getting undressed.

Out in the living room Nathan and Haley had turned off the movie and were talking.

"Nate, why didn't you take that scholarship?" Haley asked.

"Because I'd rather be here with you. I thought about it a lot before I turned it down. Every time I would think about it one thing would come to mind: You wouldn't be there with me. Hales, I'd rather give up basketball than give up a life with you." Nathan said as moans came from the other side of the cabin.

"Nathan, why don't we go to bed and I'll show you how grateful I am that you didn't take it." Haley said as they ran to their room.


	34. Chapter 34

It was now October. It was two weeks before Brooke and Lucas's anniversary. Brooke and Lucas had been trying very hard to make a baby. Finally they got their wish: Brooke was pregnant. Now all she had to do was tell him. She had the perfect plan. Andy and Karen had taken the twins to the café for the night. Haley and Nathan were going to join the once they brought Lucas home. 

"It smells good in here." Lucas said as they came in.

"I got take out from that restaurant you like." Brooke said.

"We've got plans." Nathan quickly said as he and Haley ran out the door. Lucas looked at them before he sat down at the table. As they ate they talked about school. Brooke wasn't going to go. She had decided to take the year off and see how it went. Once they had finished eating they cleaned up.

"Luke, can you do me a favor and get my sweater from the bedroom? It's on the bed." Brooke asked. She had put the two test strips on the bed next to the sweater. Lucas went down to get it. He came slowly back up holding the tests and the sweater.

"Brooke, are these ours or Nathan and Haley's?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, they were on our bed." Brooke said.

"Haley could have accidentally left them down there." Lucas said.

"Lucas, there ours." Brooke said.

"How did this happen?" Lucas asked.

"Ok. Lucas, do I really need to go over the concepts of sex with you?" Brooke asked. Lucas finally clued in.

"We're having a baby." Lucas said.

"It took you long enough to figure it out." Brooke said with a smile.

"How far along are we?" Lucas asked as he hugged her.

"I'm not sure. We've got an appointment tomorrow at noon. I was thinking that we could move Mason and Paige into the same room. We could buy them bunk beds. Not high ones though. The toddler beds could come up here to their old room if mom and dad will allow us. That way we can have Paige's room as a nursery." Brooke explained.

"Brooke, the twins can't have bunk beds. They're too young. Plus, Mason's going to want the top one. He jumps from his bed to make a basket. If he does that from the top bunk, he'll hurt himself. Besides, they should have their own rooms. We'll get them toy chests and shelves for their toys and stuff." Lucas said.

"I didn't think of that. I was hoping we could do something tonight other than talk about the rooms." Brooke said.

"And what would that be?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"I don't know. Maybe this will give you a clue." Brooke said as she whispered in his ear. Lucas's eyes got wide.

"I think that's a better way to spend the night." Lucas said as he carried her downstairs.

**A Few Hours Later**

Guys, we're home." Andy said. Lucas and Brooke quickly got dressed.

"I hope you guys are ready for a baby crying at all hours of the day." Lucas said.

"Brooke told us. Congratulations. I was wondering how long it would take. You guys have been trying every night." Haley said.

"Trying to do what?" Mason asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Guys, let's go downstairs. Mommy and I have something we need to tell you." Lucas said.

"Big Bird's coming?" Paige asked.

"Not exactly kido." Brooke said as they took the twins downstairs.

"Guys, I'm going to have a baby." Brooke said.

"Hunter." Mason said.

"Hunter is part of our family sweetie but he's not the baby I'm going to have.

"ok." Paige said as she yawned. They put the twins to bed and then went themselves.

"Hi little dude. I'm daddy." Lucas said as he rubbed Brooke's stomach.

**The Next Day**

"Hi Brooke, Lucas. It's been a while." Dr. Munroe said as she came in.

"Ya. We've been trying really hard." Lucas said.

"Congratulations. Let's take a look." Munroe said as she turned on the ultrasound.

"There's the baby. It looks very healthy. I'd say your due date is around May 1st." Munroe said as she printed out a picture.

"I'll see you in two weeks." Munroe said as they left.


	35. Chapter 35

It was the day of Brooke and Lucas's wedding anniversary. It was also the 1st anniversary of Whitey's death. Lucas woke up that morning to his alarm clock. He hit the snooze button and laid back down. Brooke snuggled up to him. 

"6:00 already?" Brooke asked as Lucas put his arm around her.

"ya. I wish I could take today off and spend it in bed with you but I can't. I'll make it up to you tonight though. I'll get mom and dad to take the twins after supper and then it'll be just you and me tonight. The twins will sleep upstairs so we'll be free to do whatever we want all night." Lucas said.

"I like that. Do you know what's also today?" Brooke asked.

"Whitey's death and me being stupid. Listen, I'm going to head out early. I want to go to the grave before school." Lucas said as he kissed her, turned off the clock and got up. Half an hour later he was out the door. He stopped at the corner store to get some flowers.

"Hi coach. It's Lucas. It's been a year since you died. It seems like only yesterday. Brooke got pregnant but lost the baby when I had my second heart attack. She's pregnant again. Sometimes when I walk into dad's office I see you. We all miss you." Lucas said as tears started to fall. Someone came up behind him. He turned and saw it was Andy.

"Brooke told me you had come here. Once your finished here you can go home. Your mom and I already talked about it. You're staying home today. It's your anniversary. Plus I don't think you really want to go." Andy said.

"Is it possible to have Whitey as a grandfather to the baby?" Lucas asked.

"They don't ask for the grandparents to sign the birth certificates. When we get the baby baptized we can say that he died. I'm sure Whitey would love it. Here. Take the credit card. Don't be afraid to by something extra for Brooke. It is your anniversary." Andy said.

"I haven't even planned anything for tonight. All we were going to do is ask you to take the twins for the night and let them sleep upstairs." Lucas explained as they headed for their cars.

"Why don't the two of you get a room at the hotel?" Andy suggested.

"No. Look what happened last year when we did that?" Lucas said.

"Nothing like that's going to happen. If it makes you feel any better I'll call you if something happens. Luke, with everything the two of you have been through this year, you deserve this." Andy said.

"You're right dad. Brooke and I will go to the hotel tonight. I'll call and see if the honeymoon suite is available. I know for a fact that the Tree Hill Hotel has a jaquessi in the bathroom of the honeymoon suite." Lucas said as they got into their cars and left.

"Hi mom." Lucas said as he came in the door. Mason ran to him and he picked him up.

"Hi sweetie. I guess your dad caught you." Karen said as she came in from the kitchen.

"Ya. Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Still in bed. She threw up this morning and then went back to bed. I brought Mason and Paige up with some of their toys." Karen explained.

"Can you watch them tonight? I'm taking Brooke to a hotel for the night. I already arranged it. We've got the honeymoon suite at the Tree Hill Hotel." Lucas asked.

"Of course. Do you want me to go and set anything up?" Karen asked.

"I've already taken care of it. By the way, I'm taking Brooke shopping today. We're going to buy the stuff for Mason and Paige's rooms for their toys and stuff." Lucas said.

"That sounds good. Mason go play with your sister." Karen said. Mason jumped from Lucas's arms and ran away.

"Luke, I want to give you something." Karen said as she went to the china cabinet.

"This was your grandmothers. I thought you might like to give it to Brooke tonight." Karen said. Lucas opened the box and saw a diamond ring.

"Mom, this is beautiful. Is it real?" Lucas asked.

"Actually it is. Your grandfather didn't have a lot of money but when he realized he wanted to ask your grandmother to marry him, he spent most of his savings on it. When your grandmother found out how much he paid for it she went a little crazy but calmed down over time." Karen explained.

"This is perfect. I was going to ask her to marry me again anyway. I was going to steal her ring but I think she'll like this one more. I'll ask her before we leave." Lucas said as he went downstairs and into the bedroom. He saw Brooke was still sleeping so he stripped and got into the bed, pulling her into his arms. She started to wake up.

"I thought you were going to school." Brooke said.

"No. Dad found me at the grave and told me I didn't have to go. By the way, we're going to the Tree Hill Hotel tonight. I've got it all planed. How are you feeling? Mom told me you threw up." Lucas asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"I feel ok." Brooke said.

"Good. Get ready. We're going shopping. We're going to buy the shelves and toy chests for the twins. Yes Brooke I'm serious." Lucas said.

"Now this is something I don't see everyday. Give me half an hour. Would you care to join me in the shower?" Brooke asked.

"You know I will." Lucas said as they ran to the bathroom. It actually took them an hour because they spent half an hour in the shower. Finally they were ready to go. Three Hours later they got back and put the stuff together. Moving the toys into the rooms was a little hard since the twins kept trying to play with the toys at the same time. Finally they had everything finished. By that time everyone else was home as well. After they put the twins down for their nap they went upstairs. Lucas got the ring box from the china cabinet and quietly gave it to Karen.

"They're they are. Did you guys spend the day in bed?" Nathan asked. Haley hit him on the arm.

"No. that's later. Right now I'd like to give Brooke her present as Karen gave him the box. He got down on one knee.

"Brooke, I know we've already done this but after all the stuff that's happened this year I was wondering if you'd marry me again." Lucas said as he opened the box. Brooke immediately gasped.

"THAT"S A REAL DIMAND!" Brooke screamed.

"Yes it is. Would you marry me again?" Lucas asked. Brooke stared at the ring for a second.

"Yes I will. But how did you afford this? No, Don't tell me you sold your autographed basketball cards collection!" Brooke said.

"No. They're still in the room. Before you go completely crazy, this used to be my grandmas." Lucas said.

"We need to have this wedding soon. I'm not going to look like a whale." Brooke said.

"I can live with that. Now, if you're ready, we'll go to the hotel." Lucas asked. They quickly packed and left.

**One Hour Later**

"Luke, this is delicious. How did you get this all fixed up?" Brooke asked. They were eating chicken corde blue.

"Well, I had a little help from one of the people that work here." Lucas exlained.

"Who's that?" Brooke asked.

"Mouth. He started working here part time so that he could make the money he needs to go to the college. He wants to get into the media program." Lucas explained.

I'll have to thank him. How're feeling? Today has to be hard for you." Brooke said.

"I can't believe it's being a year. It seems like yesterday he told me I was accepted into High Fliers." Lucas said.

"I know. It's ok to cry Luke." Brooke said.

"I did that at the grave. I was wondering. Since your parents probably won't want to be in the baby's life, what would you say if we have Whitey as a grandfather?" Lucas suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Brooke said as Lucas's phone rang. He quickly picked it up.

"Hello." Lucas answered.

"Hi daddy." Paige said.

"Paige, why are you calling me? Are you ok?" Lucas asked. He heard Nathan whisper something to her.

"Uncle Nate says he wants to know how you're doing." Paige said. Lucas smiled.

"Paige, put your uncle on the phone." Lucas said. Paige handed the phone to Nathan.

"What's up?" Nathan asked.

"Nate, next time you want to do something, don't use the twins as a pawn. By the way, we're in the middle of making love right now. I'm very frustrated. So please don't call again." Lucas said as he hung up.

"What was that?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan used Paige to check up on us." Lucas said.

"Just what we need. She's going to be on the phone constantly as she gets older. We don't need Nathan teaching her." Brooke said.

"Brooke, I'd turn it off but I want to keep it on in case something happens." Lucas explained.

"I understand. Now, are we going to sit here all night or are we going to celebrate?" Brooke asked. Lucas immediately picked her up. They spent the night making love.


	36. Chapter 36

It was Christmas morning. Lucas and Brooke woke up to little voices whispering.

"I think someone's awake." Brooke whispered. Lucas looked at the clock.

"It's 7:00. I'm surprised no one else is up." Lucas whispered.

"What do you say we go and do it? Dad did it to us last year. We could have fun. The twins can do it. We can send them in to crawl on the bed." Brooke suggested.

"I've got a better idea. We can put in a Christmas cd and start singing to it." Lucas suggested. At that moment the twins came in.

"Daddy look! I got a basketball!" Mason said as he threw it. It almost hit Brooke's stomach.

"Mason, you know you're not supposed to throw stuff in the house." Lucas said.

"Sorry." Mason said with puppy dog eyes.

"That's ok sweetie. That's a leather basketball." Brooke said.

"Is that why it feels different?" Mason asked.

"Yep. Want to go wake everyone up?" Lucas asked. Both twins nodded and the four of them went upstairs. Lucas quietly up the cd in in and turned it on full blast.

We've been waiting/ All year for this night/ And the snow is glistening on the trees outside/ And all the stockings are hung by the fireside/ Waiting for Santa to arrive/ And all the love will show/'Cause everybody knows/It's Christmas time and/ All the kids will see the gifts under the tree/ It's the best time of the year/ For the family/ It's a wonderful feeling/ There's a love in the room from the floor to the ceiling/ It's that time of year/ Christmas time is here/And the blesses from above/God sends you his love/ And everything's okay/Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday/The bells are ringing/ It's time to scream and shout/ And everybody's playing 'cause school's out/ Celebrate the special times we share/Happiness 'cause love is in the air/ And all the love will show/ 'Cause everybody knows/It's Christmas time and/ All the kids will see the gifts under the tree/ It's the best time of the year/For the family/ It's a wonderful feeling/ There's a love in the room from the floor to the ceiling/ It's that time of year/ Christmas time is here/And the blesses from above/ God sends you his love/ And everything's okay/ Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday/ No matter what's your holiday/ It's a time to celebrate/ Put your worries aside/ And open up your mind/ See the world right by you side it's Christmas time/ Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday/ It's a wonderful feeling/ There's a love in the room from the floor to the ceiling/ It's that time of year/Christmas time is here/ And the blesses from above/ God sends you his love/ And everything's okay/ Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday.

Nathan, Haley, Karen and Andy came out of their rooms.

"Who the hell is singing?" Nathan asked.

Watch your language." Mason said. Everyone laughed.

"It's about time you all woke up." Brooke said.

"I guess so. Mason, get out of the presents." Andy said.

"No. I want to open them." Mason said.

"Mason Lucas. Apologies right now. You don't talk like that to your papa" Lucas said.

"I'm sorry papa." Mason said as he batted his eyes.

"Lucas, he's picked up the puppy dog face from you." Andy said as he hugged Mason.

"I know. Can we open them now?" Lucas asked.

"Ya. Can we?" Nathan asked.

"Yes." Andy said. Mason literally dove into the presents.

"Mason, wait until papa hands you one to open." Brooke said. Mason backed away and everyone sat down.

"To Brooke love Lucas." Andy said as he gave Brooke a present.

"Luke, when did you take them to sears?" Brooke asked. It was a picture of the twins wearing their ravens suits.

"I took them a few weeks ago." Lucas replied.

"To Paige love uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley." Andy said. Paige ripped the paper off.

"BARNEY!" Paige screamed. She pressed his ear and it started to sing.

"Nathan, remind me to thank you later." Lucas said with a look. Half an hour later they had made it through all the presents.

"There's one more." Karen said as she went into the bedroom and came out with a big box wrapped up.

"Mason, this one is yours buddy." Andy aid. Mason ran to the box and unwrapped it.

"A BASKETBALL NET!" Mason screamed.

"That's for your room buddy. That's the only place you can through the balls." Haley said.

"I play now?" Mason asked.

"Sure. Nate, come help me set it up." Lucas said.

"Do you want to play with me?" Barney asked.

"Nathan, you just had to buy that didn't you?" Lucas said.

"Haley's the one that suggested it." Nathan said. 


	37. Chapter 37

It was two days later. Brooke and Lucas were at the doctors office again.

"Good morning. How are we today?" Dr. Munroe asked as she came in.

"I'm glad the morning sickness is gone." Brooke said.

"I always hated it too. How are the twins?" Dr. Munroe asked as she got the ultrasound.

"Good. They're active. Mason loves his basketball net. We got him one of the ones that you can adjust as they get bigger." Lucas explained.

"Paige is wanting to dance all the time." Brooke said.

"That's great. Let's take a look at the baby." Dr. Munroe said.

"There it is. It looks healthy. Its growing just as it should. I can tell you the sex if you want." Dr. Munroe said.

"No. We want to wait until it's born. We're going to do a whinny the pooh theme for the nursery." Brooke explained.

"We are only having one this time right?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Dr. Munroe said as they left. 


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I'm using some of the characters from The OC since I don't know the other players.

Basketball season had begun. Even though Nathan or the others weren't on the team, Lucas still wanted to play.

"Alright guys. Hit the showers. Meet back here once you're done and I'll read out the names of the people on the team." Andy said. 15 minutes later everyone was back.

"These people have made the team. Lucas Scott, Ryan Atwood, Luke Ward, Seth Cohen." Andy read a few more names off.

"Everyone else, thanks for trying out. Lucas, hang on a sec." Andy said. Lucas waited until everyone else was gone.

"I'm making you captain because you've been here the longest." Andy said.

"Dad, I'm happy that I'm captain but I think I should be a co-captain again. It's not fair to the others since you're my dad." Lucas said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Do you have an idea who you want to be the other captain?" Andy asked.

"I think Ryan should. He deserves it. He's come a long way since he started here." Lucas said as he left.

"Ryan, wait up." Lucas said. Ryan stopped and looked.

"Hey Luke." Ryan said.

"I just talked to my dad. You and I are going to be captains." Lucas said.

"Yes. I was hoping I'd get it. How's your wife?" Ryan asked as they walked out.

"She's great. We can't wait for the big day. We've decided not to know the sex until the baby's born." Lucas explained.

"That's cool. I've got to go." Ryan said as he left. Lucas smiled and got into his car.

"Did you make the team?" Brooke asked as he came in the door.

"Yep. Not only that but I'm co-captain again." Lucas said.

"Who's the other?" Nathan asked.

"Ryan Atwood." Lucas relied.

"He finally decided to try out. It's no wonder he made co-captain. The kid's better than most of the players from last year." Nathan said.

"He didn't make co-captain because of that. Dad asked me how should be the other captain and I said Ryan because of all the stuff he's been through. He's made a big improvement since he was adopted by the Cohen's. He's not as angry as he was and he comes to school every day." Lucas explained.

The Next Day Lucas was in the cafeteria during his free period working on his homework when his phone rang.

"Hello." Lucas answered.

"Lucas, he's out." Brooke said.

"Who's out?" Lucas asked. He could tell she was panicking.

"Chris. He's here." Brooke said.

"Are you home alone?" Lucas asked as he threw his stuff in his backpack and went to Andy's office.

"Ya. Mom took the twins to the café and Nathan and Haley are in class." Brooke said.

"I'm just going to let dad know and then I'm coming home." Lucas said.

"Chris leave me alone. Lucas help me!" Brooke screamed as the line went dead.

"Brooke!" Lucas screamed. Andy heard Lucas scream and ran out of his office.

"What happened?" Andy asked.

"We've got to get home! Chris is out and he's there! Brooke just called me. She told Chris to leave her alone and then screamed for me to help her before the line went dead." Lucas said as they hurried out of the school.

At Home "Why would you call Lucas?" Chris asked. They were in the kitchen. Chris had Brooke pinned against the table.

"Chris please. I'm pregnant." Brooke said.

"That's ok. I'll raise it as it was my own. That's what Lucas is doing with our kids." Chris said.

"You only fathered them. That's where it ends. Lucas is and always will be their father because you'll never touch them." Brooke said. Chris hit her in the face.

"Lucas is not their father! Quit saying that. I think you need to be punished." Chris said as he ripped her skirt off and undid his pants. Brooke looked around for anything she could get her hands on. She saw a knife on the counter. She picked it up.

"I'm going to show you I'm better than Lucas." Chris said as he forced himself into Brooke. Brooke stabbed him. He fell to the floor. Brooke bent over him and stabbed him a few times before she realized what she had done. Once she realized what she had done she started to cry.

Outside Lucas and Andy pulled up. They each picked up a shovel that were standing by the door and went in. They heard Brooke crying and went in that direction. As they got to the kitchen they saw what had happened. Lucas dropped the shovel and ran to Brooke.

"I didn't mean it. He was raping me. I just wanted him to stop." Brooke said between sobs.

"It's ok. I'm here." Lucas said as he kissed her head and held her. Andy checked Chris's pulse.

"He's dead." Andy said. Brooke started to cry harder.

"I didn't mean to kill him." Brooke said.

"Luke, you need to take her to the hospital to get checked out." Andy said.

"Brooke, let's go get you dressed." Lucas said as they went downstairs.

"I'm going to make a phone call. I'll be right back." Lucas said as he went into the living room.

"ER." Jerry said on the other line.

"I need to talk to Dr. Carter. It's important." Lucas said. Jerry handed the phone over.

"This is Dr. Carter." Carter said.

"It's Lucas Scott. I don't want to bother you but I need someone to check Brooke out. She was raped." Lucas said.

"Ok Lucas. Bring her in." Carter said as they hung up.

"Brooke, come one. We're going to the hospital. Dr. Carter's going to check you out." Lucas said. Brooke followed him.

At the Hospital Carter met them as they came in.  
"Let's go to Exam 1." Carter said as they went into a room.

"I'll be right back. I need to go get a nurse." Carter said as he left.

"Luke, I killed him. I'm going to jail." Brooke whispered.

"You're not going anywhere. You did that in self defense. He was hurting you." Lucas said as Carter came in with a nurse.

"This is Sam." Carter said as he opened the rape kit.

"Hi Brooke." Sam said.

"Ok Brooke. I'm going to have to tke this swab and put it inside of you to check for seamen." Carter said.

"I know. The guy raped me before. He's the one that fathered our twins. He only fathered them. Lucas is their father." Brooke explained as Carter did the rape exam.

"That's it. You can go home." Carter said.

"I'm pregnant. Can you check the baby out?" Brooke asked.

"Sure. Sam, can you go get the ultrasound?" Carter asked. Sam left.

"Congratulations. How far along are you?" Carter asked.

"3 months." Lucas replied as Sam came in with the machine. Carter turned it on.

"There it is. It looks healthy. You don't need to worry. It didn't affect it. Do you guys know what you're having? "Carter asked.

"No. We want to wait until it's born." Brooke said.

"Well, it looks perfect. You guys can go now." Carter said as he cleaned Brooke's stomach off and left.

"We can't go home Luke. The police will be there." Brooke said.

"I know. We're going to go to the cabin. No one will think to look for us there." Lucas said as they left. 


	39. Chapter 39

**A****t The Cabin**

They had stopped at the grocery store to pick up some food to last a while.

"That's the last of it." Lucas said as he finished bringing in the stuff. Brooke was putting the food away.

"I can't believe I killed someone." Brooke said.

"Brooke, he was raping you. You did what you had to so that you could protect yourself. This isn't your fault. It's his. He's the one that raped you. If you hadn't stabbed him he would have continued to hurt you. There's no telling what he could have done to you." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while." Brooke said. Lucas went to the bedroom with her.

"Luke, no one will find us out here right?" Brooke asked as he covered her up.

"I don't know. Now there's a gun in the front closet. I'll use it to protect you if I need too. Are you ok with that?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Brooke said as she closed her eyes. Lucas kissed her and left, closing the door behind him.

At Home "Where the hell are they? Don't they know they could get into a lot of trouble?" Karen asked.

"Lucas will do anything to protect her. He's taken her somewhere. I have an idea where they are but I can't be sure. I'm going to go and see if I'm right. I'll call you later." Andy said as he left.

At The Cabin Lucas was making supper when Brooke came out of the bedroom.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucas asked as he put the pizza in the oven.

"A little. I just thought about the twins. We should call and let mom and dad know where we are." Brooke said.

"No. We can't take the chance that they will have the phone tapped." Lucas said.

"This is going to be our life now isn't it?" Brooke asked.

"No it's not. Eventually the police will figure out that you killed him in self defense. That's when we'll go home. Until then we'll just have to stay here." Lucas said

"Let's watch a movie." Brooke said.

"Ok. Which one do you want?" Lucas asked.

"Footloose." Brooke said.

"Go put it on. I'll be right there with the pizza." Lucas said as Brooke went into the living room. He waited until she had gone before he went to the closet and got the gun. Once the pizza was ready he took it out and got two plates.

"Here it is." Lucas said as he put it on the coffee table. Brooke saw he had the gun. He noticed the look in her eyes.

"I just want to have it near us in case something happens." Lucas said as they settled onto the couch and started to eat.

A few hours later they went to bed. Lucas was holding Brooke as she slept. He watched her sleep. He was thinking about calling home. He knew it was a chance but he knew he had to let Andy know where they were. He slowly got out of bed. He heard a sound from inside the cabin. Grabbing the gun he slowly left the bedroom. He raised the gun when he saw a figure.

"Lucas, will you put that down? "Andy asked. Lucas put it down.

"How did you know we were here?" Lucas asked.

"I knew you'd come here because this is the one place you can hide out and be safe." Andy said.

"Does anyone else know we're here?" Lucas asked.

"No. I told your mom I had an idea of where you are but that's it. Luke, you two have to come back. The police don't want to arrest her. They have the raped exam. It proves that she did this in self defense." Andy said.

"How can I be sure?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, have I ever lied to you?" Andy asked.

"No. Are you sure she's not going to be going to jail?" Lucas asked.

"I'm positive. Henry told me. His parents aren't even going to press charges." Andy said as Brooke screamed. Lucas ran to her.

"It's ok. I'm here." Lucas said as he held her.

"Luke, he's got the twins." Brooke said.

"It's just a dream. The twins are safe. Nothing's going to happen to them. Chris is dead now remember?" Lucas asked.

"Luke, I want to go home. I can't do this. I can't let the twins grow up without us. I don't want this baby to have to be afraid that we're going to be going to jail." Brooke said.

"She's right Luke." Andy said. Brooke panicked.

"It's ok. He's here alone. Do you really want to go back?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded.

"Alright. We will. Come on. We'll pack the car up and leave." Lucas said as they packed the car and left.

**At Home**

By the time they got home it was almost 6:00 in the morning. As soon as they walked in the door Karen ran to them.

"Thank god. What the hell were you thinking taking off? Do you realize how much trouble you could have been in?" Karen asked.

"I don't care. I was protecting Brooke." Lucas said.

"Karen, leave them alone. They've been through a lot. They were only doing what they thought was best. Guys, go get some sleep." Andy said.

"I can't. I've got school." Lucas said.

"You're not going today. Brooke needs you here. Besides, you look like you're ready to go to sleep. I won't let you fall asleep in class. I know you've got practice today but I'll let you miss this one." Andy said.

"Ok. Brooke, let's go get some sleep." Lucas said. At that moment both twins came in and ran to them.

"Hi guys. Did you miss us?" Lucas asked.

"Guys, let's go eat some breakfast. Mommy and daddy need to sleep a bit." Andy said. The twins went off and Lucas and Brooke went downstairs. They got into bed and were asleep in minutes. Lucas woke up a few hours later and saw Brooke wasn't in bed.

"Brooke." Lucas called.

"I'm coming." Brooke said as she came into the room.

"Where were you?" Lucas asked as she got into bed.  
"I was putting Mason down for a nap. I woke up and couldn't sleep so I played with the twins for a bit." Brooke explained.

"Are they both sleeping?" Lucas asked.

"Ya. We really need to figure out what we're going to call the baby." Brooke said.

"Ok. How about Andrew?" Lucas suggested.

"No. That's dad's name and Mason's middle name." Brooke said.

"How about Daytona?" Lucas suggested.

"Daytona. I like it. It has a nice ring to it. How about Daytona Brian Scott?" Brooke suggested.

"Brian?" Lucas asked.

"For Whitey." Brooke explained.

"How about this. Whitey is the other grandfather." Lucas suggested.

"That can work. Alright. Brian is dropped. How about Daytona Lucas?" Brooke suggested.

"If it's a girl it's going to sound a little weird." Lucas said.

"You're right. Daytona Lucas if it's a boy and Daytona Brooklyn if it's a girl." Brooke suggested.

"Perfect. Hi little Daytona." Lucas said as he rubbed her stomach. Paige poked her head in.

"Hi baby girl. Come on over here." Brooke said. Paige ran and jumped on the bed.

"Your new brother or sister's name is Daytona." Lucas said.

"No. Princess." Paige said.

"We can't name the baby princess." Lucas said as he tickled her. Paige giggled as Mason ran and jumped on the bed.

"Well, it looks like we've got the whole family here." Karen said.

"Ya. These little people decided that we needed the company." Lucas said.

"They missed you last night. Brooke, are you ok?" Karen asked. Lucas looked and saw she was holding her stomach. She grabbed Lucas's hand and put it on her stomach. He felt the baby kick.

"The baby kicked." Lucas said. Karen smiled.

"I've got to go to the café. Kelly needs help. Are you guys ok by yourselves?" Karen asked.

"Ya." Lucas said as he tickled Mason. Karen smiled and left.


	40. Chapter 40

It was the first game of the season. Mouth was still the announcer. They were paying him.

"Welcome to the first game of the season. We've got 4 seniors playing this year: Luke Ward, Seth Cohen, and our co-captains Ryan Atwood and Lucas Scott. Lucas has had to take the year over since he missed too much last year." Mouth said as they took their positions.

"Luke taps the ball to his side and Lucas catches it. He passes to Ryan who fakes left and passes to Lucas who gets it in." Mouth said. That was they way it went until five minutes left in the game. They were down by 1 point.

"Don't let them get the ball. Once we make this shot hold the ball." Andy said as they went back out.

"Seth." Lucas called. Seth ran up.

"I'm passing the ball to you. You can make the shot. Just forget about everyone. Focus on the net. If you miss I'll get the rebound." Lucas said. Seth nodded and they went back out.

"Lucas passes to Seth. Seth throws the ball at the net but misses. Lucas jumps, catches it and makes it." Mouth said. Lucas dribbled the ball.

"Seth, want to try that again?" Lucas asked. Seth nodded.

"Get to the net." Lucas said. Seth took off to the net. Once he was there Lucas passed him the ball.

"Lucas passes to Seth. Seth throws the ball and misses. Lucas jumps and makes it.

"One more time Seth. You can do this." Lucas said as he passed him the ball.

"Lucas passes to Seth again. Seth throws it and gets it in. The Ravens win." Mouth said as Lucas ran to Seth.

"Good job. I knew you could do it." Lucas said as he patted him on the back and went into the change room. 


	41. Chapter 41

Brooke was now 9 months pregnant. They did the nursery in a whenny the pooh theme. The even had Peyton come a draw some of the characters on the wall and do a mural on one wall. Once the baby was born Peyton was going to put it's name on the wall.

Everyone was in bed. Brooke woke up with cramps. She tried to go back to sleep but the pain just got worse. She suddenly realized why she was having pains: it was time.

"Lucas, wake up. It's time. "Brooke said as she tapped him.

"I'm not in the mood. I'm too tired." Lucas mumbled as he turned over.

"Lucas, the baby's coming." Brooke said. Lucas opened his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"I'm having contractions. Plus, my water broke a few minutes ." Brooke said. Lucas got up and helped her out of bed, grabbed the overnight bag they had packed days ago and went upstairs.

"Guys, it's time!" Lucas yelled as Brooke screamed in pain. Everyone came out of their rooms.

"Andy start the car." Karen said as Brooke let out a scream.

"How far apart are they?" Karen asked.

"A minute." Brooke said.

"We should already be at the hospital. Why'd you wait so long?" Karen asked as they got outside and in the car.

"Lucas wouldn't get up." Brooke said as she gave Lucas a look.

"I thought you were waking me up to have sex like you haven been for the last two weeks." Lucas said as Brooke screamed. Karen looked and saw a head.

"Brooke, I can see the baby." Karen said.

"What's the hair color?" Lucas asked.

"That doesn't matter! I want it out of me!" Brooke screamed as she pushed.

"Brooke, no. Don't push. Andy, would you hurry up?" Karen yelled.

"I'm going the speed limit." Andy said.

"Well, this is one time you can go faster!" Karen said.

"Lucas, if you want more kids, you're having them!" Brooke screamed. Andy sped up. They finally got to the hospital. Andy ran in and got some nurses. Once they got in they saw Carter.

"We meet again. How far apart are the contractions?" Carter asked.

"For the love of god! Does it really matter?" Brooke screamed.

"I can see the head already." Karen said.

"Brooke, you're going to deliver down here." Carter said as they brought her to trauma two and put her on the gurney.

"Brooke, you can push now." Carter said. Lucas took her hand and she pushed, squeezing Lucas's hand at the same time.

"Brooke, that's my shooting hand." Lucas said.

"Shut the hell up! Do you think I care about your damn shooting hand?" Brooke yelled.

"The head's out. Push again Brooke." Carter said. She pushed.

"It's almost done. One more big one and it'll be out." Carter said. Brooke pushed hard and a few seconds later the screams of a baby filled the room.

"You've got yourself a beautiful little boy." Carter said.

"Did you hear that?" Brooke asked.

"Yes I did sweetie." Lucas said as he kissed her.

"Lucas, come and cut the cord." Carter said. Lucas cut it. A few seconds later they placed him in Brooke's arms.

"Look at him. He doesn't look like a Daytona does her?" Brooke asked.

"No he doesn't. I've been meaning to ask you. Why don't we pick a different name." Lucas suggested.

"We're taking you guys upstairs now." Carter said as a nurse went to take the baby.

"Why are you taking him?" Brooke asked.

"They have to check him out and then they'll bring him to you." Carter explained.

"Is something wrong?" Brooke asked.

"No. He's perfect. All baby's need to get checked out when they're born. That's how they check to make sure he's ok. I'll come and check on you later." Carter said as they got on the elevator.

Upstairs

"Here he is. He's 6 ponds, 9oz." A nurse said as she brought the baby to Lucas.

"Hi. I'm your daddy." Lucas said as he kissed him.

"Luke, will you get over here so that the three of us can see him?" Karen asked.

"Sorry." Lucas said as he brought the baby over.

"Lucas, you wanted to know what the hair color was. It's blond. Just like yours." Karen said.

"He's got your blue eyes." Andy said.

"He's perfect." Brooke said as Lucas put him into her arms. Brooke kissed his head.

"We're going to go home. The twins will be getting up soon. Do you want us to bring them by this morning or this afternoon?" Andy asked.

"This afternoon after they've had their nap if that's ok." Lucas said.

"I'll bring them by after school. I'll go home, change and pick them up. Karen, let's go. These two need some time to bond with their baby." Andy said as they left. 


	42. Chapter 42

Once Andy and Karen left Brooke decided to take a nap so Lucas had time to bond with the baby. 

"Hi little guy. I'm going to protect you from everything that's bad in the world, well I'll do the best I can. You've got an older brother and sister. Their twins and their names are Mason and Paige. They're just three years older. What's that? Yes your mommy's snoring like a train." Lucas joked as he kissed him. Carter came in.

"Is it me or is there a train in here?" Carter joked.

"Brooke snores. If she's on her stomach, she snores and drools. It's not a pretty thing. She doesn't believe me when I tell her." Lucas explained.

"She should be tired after giving birth. How has everything been since the rape?" Carter asked.

"She's had nightmares almost every night about him coming to get the twins." Lucas explained.

"That's to be expected. How's this little guy?" Carter asked.

"He's perfect. I'm concerned though. My HCM. I know I don't have it anymore but can I still have given it to him?" Lucas asked.

"I don't think so. You're not a carrier. Would you like us to test him? We can use the blood we already took from him when we did the other tests." Carter offered.

"Ya. Thanks." Lucas said as the baby started to cry.

"I think someone's hungry." Carter said.

"Brooke's breast feeding him. I don't want to wake her up." Lucas said.

"We can give him formula. Brooke can still breast feed him. I'll go get a bottle." Carter said as he left.

"I hope you don't have my heart genetics little guy. If you do, your mommy's not going to be very happy with me." Lucas said as the baby continued to cry. Carter came back in with a bottle and a bed for the baby.

"Here you go." Carter said. Lucas put a little on his wrist to test it before he gave it to the baby.

"He's hungry." Lucas said.

"Yes he is. I've got to get back to work. I've already told the nurse to do the test. They'll give me the results and I'll let you know as soon as I get them." Carter said as he left.

"What test?" Brooke asked. Lucas turned and looked.

"I thought you were sleeping." Lucas said as he went to the bed.

"I woke up when he started to cry. Can I hold him?" Brooke asked.

"Of course you can." Lucas said as he handed her the baby. A nurse came in.

"I need to do the birth certificate. What's his name?" The nurse asked.

"We haven't chosen one. Lucas, how about Joshua Nathan Brian Scott?" Brooke suggested.

"That's perfect. That's his name: Joshua Nathan Brian Scott." Lucas said. The nurse quickly wrote it down and then they signed it. The nurse went away.

"Hi Josh. Look Lucas. He likes it." Brooke said as Josh put a fist up.

"I guess so. Listen, are you going to be ok alone for a bit? I'm going to go home and take a shower. Maybe I'll bring the twins back with me." Lucas said.

"Go. Josh and I will be fine on our own for a bit. What test were you talking about with Dr. Carter?" Brooke asked.

"I asked him to test Josh's blood for HCM. I don't know if I've given it to him or not. I just want to be sure." Lucas said.

"That's actually a good idea." Brooke said.

"I'm leaving. But before I do, smile Josh." Lucas said as he took a picture with his phone.

"I'm going to show everyone what you look like." Lucas said as he left.

"It's just you and me Josh. Your middle names are after your uncle Nathan and your Grandpa Whitey. Whitey's not your real grandpa but he was like a grandpa to your daddy so he's your grandpa. Besides, you don't want to meet my parents. You'll needs years of therapy just listening to the yelling. They don't like your daddy or your brother and sister. But don't worry. We all love you even if they don't." Brooke said as Josh slept. Brooke took the bottle from his mouth and put it on the table next to her. She got up and put Josh in his bed and brought it next to her bed. As she got back in she decided to use the phone and call her parents.

"Hello." Mrs. Davis answered.

"Hi mom." Brooke said.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Nothing. I just thought you'd like to know that you've got a new grandson. His name is Joshua Nathan Brian Scott." Brooke said.

"Is the father that Lucas?" Mrs. Davis asked. Brooke took a deep breathe.

"Yes he's Lucas's." Brooke said.

"He got you knocked up. Doesn't he know how to use protection? You're only 18." Mrs. Davis said.

"Mom, first of all it takes two to make a baby. Second, I love Lucas and I don't like you talking about him like that. He's the father of your grandchildren. Third, I didn't call you to listen to you bad mouth my husband. I called because I thought you'd like to know that I had a baby." Brooke said.

"Was this planned?"

"No mom. The stork dropped the baby off during the night. Yes it was planned. We've been trying to get pregnant for a year. I had a miscarriage around the time Lucas was in the hospital because of his heart attack. We named the baby Hunter so you've actually got four grandchildren since we count Hunter as one of our children." Brooke said.

"Well thanks for calling. Try to use protection next time. You don't want to have ten kids by the time you're 25." Mrs. Davis said as she hung up.

"We're doing fine." Brooke said as she hung up the phone.

"See Josh. My side of the family's really crazy." Brooke said as she touched his forehead. She fell asleep with her hand on Josh.

At Home "Lucas, what are you doing back?" Karen asked as Mason came running.

"I came home to shower and to pick these two little people up so that they can come see the baby before they have their nap." Lucas said.

"I think that's a good idea. These two will be tired by this afternoon." Karen said.

"Luke, can I come and see the baby?" Nathan asked.

"Nate, you don't even have to ask. Of course you can. You can bring these guys home after if you don't mind." Lucas said.

"I'll do that." Nathan said as Lucas took his shower. An hour later they were at the hospital. They walked in and saw Brooke sleeping.

"You guys stay out here. I'm going to wake mommy up." Lucas said as he went in. He gently kissed her head. She woke up.

"Hi." Brooke said.

"Hi. A few people want to meet our new addition to the family." Lucas said.

"Come on in." Brooke said as Lucas picked Josh up. Mason and Paige came in holding Nathan's hand.

"Look guys. This is your new brother, Joshua." Lucas said as the twins got onto Brooke's bed.

"Not Josh. Princess." Paige said.

"Paige, Josh is a boy. You don't call boys princess." Nathan said as Mason touched him.

"He's soft." Mason said.

"Yes he is. Do you guys want to kiss him?" Lucas asked. Both twins nodded and they kissed him.

"Can I play basketball with him?" Mason asked. Everyone laughed.

"Someday buddy. He's too small to play with now. Nathan, would you like to hold your nephew?" Lucas asked. Nathan came and Lucas put Josh in his arms.

" I called my mom. She wanted me to ask you if you know how to use protection. She also asked if we had planed this. She called you that Lucas." Brooke said.

"I can think of a few names I can call her." Lucas said.

"Not in front of the kids. Mason, what are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"I want to hold him." Mason said.

"Not right now sweetie. You can hold him when we take him home in a few days." Lucas said as Paige yawned.

"Ok Nate. Hand him over so that you can take these guys home." Lucas said. Nathan gave Josh back to Brooke, took the twins and left.

"Did your mom really say that?" Lucas asked.

"Oh ya. She told me to make sure you use protection the next time because I don't want to end up with ten kids before I'm 25." Brooke said.

"I'm willing to have as many as you want." Lucas said.

"You will not be getting ten kids. Two or three more maybe but not ten. If you want more than that, you can have them." Brooke said.

"I'm kidding. I just don't want to have the operation right yet. I'm only 18." Lucas said.

"You don't need to. We'll just have to use condoms. I'll go on the pill. Then when we want to start trying again we won't use them. She didn't even say anything when I told her about Hunter." Brooke said.

"Don't worry about her. We've got a new baby here. Don't let her spoil this day." Lucas said as Carter came in.

"How is everything?" Carter asked.

"Perfect except for the fact that my mom doesn't care." Brooke said.

"Some parents are like that. I've got the results your son's tests back. He's fine. He doesn't have HCM and he's not a carrier. We also looked for other heart problems. Nothing turned up. His heart's perfect. Did you name him?" Carter asked.

"Joshua." Lucas replied.

"That's a nice name. My wife and I named our son Josh. She lost him when she was 8 months pregnant." Carter said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to hold him?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe some other time. I've got to get back downstairs." Carter said as he left.


	43. Chapter 43

**The Next Day**

"I want to go home." Brooke said.

"You can't. You've got to stay until tomorrow. Peyton's not done the wall yet." Haley said.

"Ok. I can wait." Brooke said as someone knocked on the door. Haley went to open it. It was Brooke's mom.

"I came to see my grandson." Mrs. Davis said.

"I didn't expect you to come after what you said on the phone yesterday." Brooke said.

"I don't like what you're doing with your life but I would like to see my grandson once to see what he looks like." Mrs. Davis said as she came over and looked.

"He looks more like your husband." Mrs. Davis said.

"Can you please call him Lucas? He's a good father and a good man." Brooke said.

"He's also the reason you have kids." Mrs. Davis said.

"If you're going to act like that, leave. I don't want Josh upset." Brooke said.

"I'm only saying that if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have had the twins. You would have come to your senses and had your mistake taken care of." Mrs. Davis said.

"My children are not mistakes. Mason and Paige were conceived because I was raped but they're not a mistake. If I had had an abortion, that would've been a mistake." Brooke said.

"What about this one and your miscarriage? Those were mistakes. How many more are you going to make?" Mrs. Davis said.

"None of our children are mistakes." Lucas said from the doorway. He had the twins, Andy, Karen and Nathan with him.

"Really? You guys aren't even 20 yet and already you've got 4 kids." Mrs. Davis said.

"I may have 4 kids but I'm a much better mom than you ever were. I actually pay attention to what they want. I don't ignore them. Unlike you. You hardly ever paid attention to me. All you and dad ever did was fight. When I was raped, you threw me out of the house just because I wouldn't listen to you. I needed your love and support but I didn't get it. Lucas has always been there for me and the kids. Now, if you don't mind, you are upsetting my children. Please leave." Brooke said.

"I also wanted to let you know that your father and I have written you out of our wills. When we go, you'll get nothing." Mrs. Davis said as she left. Brooke didn't say anything.

"Come on guys. Let's go get some ice cream." Andy said. Everyone except Lucas left.

"They disowned me." Brooke said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Lucas said as he kissed her.

"I knew they didn't like what I was doing with my life but I never thought they'd do this. It makes me wonder if they actually really did love me." Brooke said as she started to cry. Lucas held her.

"It's going to be ok. I'll take care of you. I love you more than they ever did. In fact, I love you and our family more than life it's self. That's the way it's supposed to be. Some people just aren't cut out to be parents. Unfortunately you got them. But you've got my mom and dad. They've got you in their wills." Lucas said.

"Yes we do." Andy said.

"Is it ok if we come in now? Two little people are excited to see their brother." Karen said.

"Come here guys." Lucas said. The twins came running up.

"Mommy sad?" Mason asked as he saw Brooke's tears.

"Ya. You know what she needs? She needs a group hug." Lucas said as he put the twins on the bed and they hugged.

"Thank you guys." Brooke said as Josh started to cry.

"Yes my love. I'll feed you." Brooke said as she undid her night gown and started to feed him. She noticed Nathan looking.

"Nate, are you jealous?" Brooke joked.

"No. I've just never seen anyone do that. I mean, I've never seen someone breastfeed before. It must feel weird." Nathan said.

"It does but you get used to it. Mason, don't do that." Brooke said as Mason tried to pull Josh away from Brooke's breast.

"I want some." Mason said.

"You're too old buddy." Lucas said.

"No I'm not. I'm your baby." Mason said.  
"Mason, you're my big boy." Lucas said.

"I found him in Josh's crib yesterday. He's started to suck his thumb and he wet the bed last night." Karen said. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other. Both twins had been toilet trained for three months and neither has had an accident.

"Mason, come here buddy." Lucas said. Mason ran and Lucas picked him up.

"Mason, You're a big brother. That means you get to teach Josh lots of stuff. But you can't be the baby anymore. Josh is. But you and I can still hang out together. We can play basketball." Lucas said.

"Speaking of basketball, we've got a game in an hour. Luke, are you playing or not?" Andy asked. Lucas looked at Brooke.

"Go. Make sure you win tonight." Brooke said. Lucas quickly kissed her and Josh, left with Andy.

They stopped at home to get changed since they had to change into their suits and get their stuff. Lucas took a few minutes to print up Josh's picture from his phone. Once they were already, they left.

At The Game "Hey Luke. I haven't seen you around for the last couple days. Where have you been?" Seth asked.

"Take a look." Lucas said as she showed them Josh's picture.

"Brooke had the baby?" Ryan asked.

"Yep. I've got a new son." Lucas said proudly.

"He's so cute. What's his name?" Ryan asked.

"Joshua Nathan Brian Scott. Nathan's for my brother and Brian is for Whitey." Lucas explained as Andy came in and saw what was going on.

"I see you've all heard the news." Andy said with a smile. They all looked at him. Lucas put the picture away and finished getting ready while Andy talked.

"We need to win this to be able to make the play offs. If we lose, that's it for the season. I don't want you to think about how important the game is tonight. I want you to have fun. Also, make sure you kick those Charger's butts while your at it. Seth, you've been doing really good making the shots during practice. When you get the ball, keep focused on the net and forget that everyone's watching you. Let's get out there. Lucas, hang on. "Andy said as they went out.  
"Let me guess. I'm not playing because I missed school today." Lucas said.

"No. What I was going to say was there's scouts out there. Now I can have you sit down tonight to so that they can't see you or you can play and take the chances. You can always turn any offers down." Andy said.

"I want to play. This might be the last time I get to play. Besides, I think I might like to play at the college level. I'll have to talk to Brooke first but hopefully I get one at Tree Hill College." Lucas said.

"Alright. Do me a favor. Try to limit the number of times Seth gets the ball. I know this sounds mean but he hardly ever gets the ball in during the game." Andy said as they went out. Lucas tried to shake off what Andy had said about Seth.

"Good evening. This is the last game of the season. If the Raven's lose, their season is over. If they win, they continue on to the play offs. Before we start. A member of the Ravens's has a new baby. Lucas Scott's wife Brooke gave birth to a baby boy." Mouth said as the gym filled with cheers. Lucas smiled as they took their positions.

"Seth taps the ball to his side and Luke catches it. Luke passes to Ryan who throws it and makes it." Mouth said. That was the way it went for the first half. As they ran off the floor, the mayor came onto the center of the gym to give out awards.

"The MVP trophy goes to the player who's scored the most points this season. That person is Lucas Scott." The Mayor said. Lucas went and got it. Some other awards were given out.

"Finally the last award is the Whitey Durham award. It's a new one. It goes to the player that's helped his teammates the most and made a difference in their lives. The award goes to Lucas Scott." The mayor said. Lucas stared for a few seconds.

"Lucas, you can go get the award." Andy said. Lucas went and accepted it.

"Congratulations to everyone." The mayor said as he walked off. Lucas was still surprised.

"Lucas, are you ok?" Andy asked.

"Did you know about this?" Lucas asked.

"I nominated you. I didn't know if you were getting it or not. I didn't want to get your hopes up in case you didn't get it. Are you ready to play?" Andy asked. Lucas ran back out.

"Luke passes the ball to Ryan who passes to Lucas. Lucas throws it and makes it." Mouth said. That was the way it went until two minutes left in the game. The game was tied 46-46.

"Make the shot and then hold the ball. Don't let them get it." Andy said as they went back out. Lucas heard Whitey's voice in the back of his mind telling him to give Seth a chance. He called Seth.

"Seth, get to the net. I'm going to pass you the ball. You can make the shot. I know you can. Just pretend we're in practice." Lucas said.

"But I'll miss." Seth said.

"No you won't. I believe in you." Lucas said as they went out. Andy smiled at them.

"Lucas dribbles the ball up the court. He passes it to Seth. Seth throws it. He makes it! The Raven's win!" Mouth said. Everyone ran and picked Seth up.

"Dad, I know you told me not to give it to him but I head Whitey in the back of my mind telling me to give him a chance." Lucas said.

"You did the right thing. You showed true leadership. Whitey would've been proud of you." Andy said as a man walked up.

"Lucas, I'm Ben Dunn. I'm a recruiter for Tree Hill College. You played great. Have you ever thought about play college ball?" Ben asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. I'll have to talk it over with my wife and family." Lucas said.

"Here's my card. I need to hear from you in a week if you're going to accept it." Ben said as he walked away.

"Well, you got your wish. I think you've had an eventful night. What do you say we go to the hospital so you can show Brooke and the baby what you've got." Andy said.

"Is it ok if I meet you there? I've got something to do first." Lucas asked.

"Ya. I'll see you these within an hour." Andy said as Lucas went and showered. Once he was finished he got dressed.

"Lucas. Thanks for giving me the chance." Seth said.

"I told you you could do it." Lucas said as he left. He drove to the grave site.

"Hey coach. I guess you already know I've got a son. We gave him your name in the middle because of all the stuff you for me. I got your award tonight. I promise that I'll make you proud and honor you. I've got to go." Lucas said as he got into his car and left.

**At The Hospital**

Lucas walked into the room and saw everyone was there.

"Lucas, tell me how the game went. They won't tell me." Brooke said.  
"Well, I got MVP again. We made the playoffs and I got Whitey's award." Lucas said.

"You got the award?" Brooke asked.

"Yep. I was surprised too. I also got something else. Guys, can I have some time alone with her?" Lucas asked. They all left.

"What else did you get?" Brooke asked as she looked in his eyes. The moment she did she knew.

"You got a scholarship." Brooke said.

"Ya I did. Tree Hill College. I'm not sure if I'm going to take it. I told them I needed to talk it over with my wife because the we need to make the decision that's right for our family." Lucas said as he picked up Josh.

"Luke, you always said that you didn't want a scholarship. You said you didn't want to be one of those players that don't get to see their kids." Brooke said.

"Brooke, think about it. If I can make it professionally, we'll have enough money to give the kids everything. We won't need to worry about not being able to send them to college or university." Lucas said.

"And while your off doing that I'm at home raising the kids by myself." Brooke said.

"Brooke, I'm not ready to give up basketball." Lucas said.

"Yet you're willing to give up your family just so you can live your dream." Brooke said.

"It's not like that. I'm doing this for our family. If I make enough money, we'll never have to worry about being poor. I'll be able to pay for everything. Right now, we're lucky we've got the downstairs at home. Mom and dad only charge us 200.00 for rent. We barely make that. We don't even have enough to buy groceries. All our extra money goes towards the twins. Now we've got Josh. We'll need to buy diapers and everything at least once a week. That alone will take most of our extra money." Lucas said.

"That hasn't bothered you before. Are you suddenly realizing that you're too young to be tied down?" Brooke asked.

"How could you ask me that? Of curse not. I love you and our kids. You mean everything to me." Lucas said.

"Apparently not as much as your basketball. You're acting just like Dan did. He left you and your mom to follow his dream. Josh is the same age as you were. You know what? Fine take it. I don't give a care. Go home." Brooke said.

"Brooke, come on. You know it's not like that." Lucas said.

"Give me my son and leave." Brooke said. Lucas handed her Josh. He tried to kiss her but she pulled back. He left.

**At Home**

"There he is. The man of the hour." Haley said as Lucas came in the door. He went straight downstairs.

"He got offered a scholarship tonight. He wants to take it. Judging from the way he came in, they're fighting over it." Andy said.

"I'll go talk to him." Karen said as she went downstairs. She found him in Mason's room watching him sleep.

"Luke, come sit on the couch with me." Karen said. Lucas kissed Mason's head and left, closing the door.

"You told Brooke about the scholarship." Karen said.

"She hates me. I tried to tell her that it's the best thing for our family but she doesn't. She thinks that I'm realizing that I'm too young to be tied down. I want to take it because if I can play professionally, we can have all the money we want and then some. Right now, we hardly have any. Both our paychecks go towards the rent and stuff for the twins. Now Josh is here and we're going to need to buy clothes for him as well as diapers and all that every week." Lucas said.

"Lucas, Dan left me when you were Josh's age. He wanted the same thing you do. It doesn't seem like it's hard to you now but after a month, you'll wish you hadn't taken it. You'll want to be home with them instead of playing the game. You'll grow to hate the game. Let me ask you something. Is playing basketball more important than your family?" Karen asked.

"Of course not." Lucas said.

"I'm going to give you something to think about. Is playing basketball worth losing your family over? Because if it is Lucas, you've got a big problem." Karen said as she went upstairs. Lucas went to bed. He laid awake for a while thinking about what Karen said. He woke up when he rolled over onto a body. He looked and saw both twins sleeping beside him. He looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00. He decided to watch them sleep. They looked so much like Brooke. He ran his fingers in Paige's hair.

"What am I going to do?" Lucas asked himself. Suddenly he knew the answer. He got up and went to the living room. He found the number of the guy who offered him the scholarship, picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hi Mr. Dunn. It's Lucas Scott. I've talked it over with my family and I've decided not to take the scholarship. Thanks for the offer. If I didn't have my family I would've taken it but I can't stand to be away from them." Lucas said as he hung up. Karen was at the top of the stairs. She heard what Lucas said and smiled before closing the door. Lucas went back to the bedroom to close the door. He jumped in the shower. When he went back into the bedroom he saw the twins were awake. They watched him get dressed.

"I'm hungry." Mason said.

"Me too." Paige said.

"Let's go feed you." Lucas said as the three of them went upstairs.

"Good morning." Karen said. Both twins went and hugged her.

"I called the guy. I didn't take it." Lucas said.

"I know. I heard you. What made you change your mind?" Karen asked.

"These guys." Lucas said as he pointed to the twins.

"I laid awake thinking about what you said. Sometime I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up this morning, they were sleeping with me. As I watched them sleep I realized that this was the first time they've done this. That was when I knew I couldn't take it. You're right mom. Basketball isn't worth losing my family for. I was caught up in thinking that the money would make sure we've always have enough. But money isn't everything. Especially when you don't have anyone to spend it on." Lucas said.

"You made the right decision." Karen said.

"I'm going to the hospital to get Brooke." Lucas said as he went and got the car seat and left.

**At The Hospital**

Brooke didn't sleep all that well last night.

"How could he think about leaving us? "Brooke asked out loud as she held Josh.

"Josh, I'm sorry you're going to have to go through this. I thought Lucas loved our family enough to stay with us and not take a scholarship that would take him away from us." Brooke said.

"I didn't take it." Lucas said from the door way. Brooke looked at him.

"I thought you wanted it." Brooke said.

"I did. I laid awake last night thinking about it. I must have fallen asleep because I had the twins with me in bed. I knew I couldn't take it. I called him this morning. I told him that I couldn't leave you guys." Lucas said.

"What changed your mind? "Brooke asked as Lucas came up.

"I woke up this morning and saw that the twins were in bed with me. I was watching them sleep and realized that they never did that before. I wanted to be able be there when they did that again when you were in the bed so that we could snuggle together as a family." Lucas said.

"I was hoping you'd change your mind. I'm sorry. I said a lot of things last night that I didn't mean." Brooke said.

"That's ok. I was being selfish. You had the right to call me on it. Now, are we taking our son home today?" Lucas asked.

"As soon as a nurse come in." Brooke said as Carter walked in.

"My ears must have been burning because I heard you say you wanted to go home." Carter said.

"Yes please. I've had enough of the hospital to last me a life time. Between all the times Lucas was in here and this time, I'll be happy if I never see it again." Brooke said.

"Well then, I guess you'll want to sign these." Carter said as he handed her the discharge papers for her and Josh. She signed them.

"Can I take you up on the offer to hold him?" Carter asked. Brooke handed him Josh.

"Hi there. You've got two special people as your parents. And I think you just did a poop." Carter said they all laughed.

"I'm sorry. Josh, you take after your mom." Lucas said. Brooke taped his arm.

"Alright. I've got to go to work. Take care." Carter said as he handed Josh back.

"Come on little guy. Let's get you changed and into your going home outfit." Lucas said as he changed his diaper and dressed him in a wheni the pooh sleeper. Brooke got dressed and they left.


	44. Chapter 44

"We're home." Brooke said. Everyone came running. 

"Look how cute he is." Peyton said.

"Ya. He's obviously got my good looks." Lucas said.

"He's got your hair and eyes." Andy said.

"We're going to go put him down for his nap." Lucas said as they went downstairs. The put him in his cradle in their bedroom and watched him sleep.

"I don't know what I was thinking yesterday. I can't leave these guys and you." Lucas said.

"I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later. Peyton, you can come in." Brooke said. Peyton had been listening.

"Sorry. I got an email from Jake. He's moved on with a tramp named Nikki. He got her pregnant." Peyton said.

"Peyt I'm sorry." Lucas said.

"You know what you need? A man in your life." Brooke said as she went into the closet and pulled out a binder.

"Brooke, what is that?" Lucas asked.

"This is my black binder. I had a little black book but it was too full so I moved it all to a binder." Brooke explained.

"You dated all these guys?" Peyton asked.

"I hope not. She's been with me most of the time." Lucas said.

"Relax Luke. These are all the guys that are at the school. I've got their picture and I've rated them from 1-10. You my love are the highest. I rated you a ten. All the others are 8 and under." Brooke explained.

"Ok then. I'm going to leave you two alone so you can look at the guys." Lucas said as he sent upstairs. Peyton took the binder and opened it. She flipped through it.

"I'm taking Jake out." Peyton said when she came to Jake.

"Be my guest." Brooke said as Peyton ripped the page. She stopped at the next page.

"Uh Brooke, why do you have him in here?" Peyton asked .

"Him who?" Brooke asked. Then it dawned on her. She took the binder from Peyton. She saw it was Chris.

"I didn't realize he was still in here. I thought I took him out after the first time he raped me." Brooke said as she ripped it out.

"Mouth's in here." Peyton said.

"Yep." Brooke said. She noticed Peyton looking at him.

"Do you like him?" Brooke asked.

"I do. I think I always did in the back of my mind. I don't know if he feels the same way about me." Peyton said.

"There's only one way to find out." Brooke said as she dragged Peyton upstairs.

"We've found her a man!" Brooke said proudly.

"Who is it?" Nathan asked.

"The one and only Mouth." Brooke said.

"Mouth?" Lucas asked.

"Ya. We'll get them together after the game." Brooke said.

"I'm in the room." Peyton said.

"Sorry. Do you want to get together with him?" Brooke asked.

"Sure. I guess we can talk." Peyton said as Josh cried on the baby monitor. Lucas went to go get him.

"Luke, hang on. Listen." Brooke said. Lucas went closer.

"Don't cry Josh. It's ok. I'm here." Mason said on the baby monitor. Josh actually stopped crying for a minute.

"Lucas, Mason's talking to him." Brooke said as Josh started to cry again. They heard Mason singing to him which made Josh cry louder. Lucas went downstairs.

"What's the matter Josh?" Lucas asked as he walked in.

"I tried to put him to sleep." Mason said.

"I know. I heard you. Josh just wants our attention right now. How about you go and ask papa if you can have a cookie." Lucas said. Mason ran out.

"You've got a great big brother Josh." Lucas said as Josh continued to cry. Lucas checked his diaper.

"You're not wet or dirty. Are you hungry?" Lucas asked as he picked him up. Josh immediately quieted down.

"You just wanted to be held. Come on. Let's go check on your sister." Lucas said as they went to Paige's room.

"Hi sweetie. What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I'm drawing a picture for Josh." Paige said as she held it up.

"That's a great picture. What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Me and Josh." Paige said.

"You're doing a great job." Lucas said as he took Josh upstairs.

"Luke, we've got a game in two hours which means we've got an hour before we need to be there." Andy said.

"I forgot all about it. I can show Josh off." Lucas said.

"I don't think he should be going." Karen said.

"It's ok. If he gets fussy I'll bring him home." Brooke said.

"Well if you got to leave in an hour I guess we should eat. Andy, order the pizza." Karen said.


	45. Chapter 45

The twins had their third birthday which was celebrated at Tric. Lucas had graduated and won the state finals again. Now that it was summer, they could concentrate on their wedding. They were having it in a few weeks. 

"I said carnations not roses. No I will not calm down. I paid for carnations and that's what I'll get." Brooke said into the phone as she hung up.

"Are we having fun?" Lucas joked as he came in with Josh.

"Lucas, I swear to god! The flowers are wrong. I can't find a dress for me let alone the dresses for Paige, Haley and Peyton. The caterer double booked himself and can't do our wedding and my parents have sent back the invitation without even opening the envelope. They just put return to sender on it. I'm this close to losing it." Brooke said.

"I'll ask mom if she can make the food. I'll go to the florist myself and get the flowers. And for your parents, did you expect them to come?" Lucas asked.

"That is so not the point! This is a disaster! Nothing is going right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to look in the Sears catalogue for dresses. Out." Brooke said as she slammed the bedroom door. Lucas went upstairs.

"Mom, can you talk to Brooke? She's almost about ready to go crazy. She can't find a dress, she's yelled at the florist and the caterer quit." Lucas asked.

"This from the girl that loves weddings. I'll talk to her." Karen said as she went downstairs.

"Nathan! Let's go! We're going to be late getting to the tux store." Lucas said. He, Nathan and Mason were going to get tuxes. Nathan came out and they left with Mason crying because he wanted to play basketball. When they got back Brooke was still going crazy.

"What do you mean you can't make it! No! You're playing at our wedding if I have to kidnap you!" Brooke yelled. Lucas took the phone and hung up.

"Brooke, calm down. It's ok. Everything will get fixed. Take some slow deep breaths." Lucas said. Brooke looked at him.

"This isn't a laughing matter Lucas. Our wedding's falling apart. Now the DJ won't play because he's got another party." Brooke said.

"Our wedding's going to be perfect. We've got Peyton that can be the DJ." Lucas said as he put his arms around her.

"As for the dress, you can wear mine." Karen said from the top of the stairs.

"Are you sure? I mean, your kids are supposed to wear that." Brooke said.

"Brooke, I don't think Luke and Nathan will wear it. Besides, you're our daughter now. You're married to Lucas which automatically makes you our daughter. I'll do the catering. We'll go and find dresses for the girls. And for you parents, if they don't want to come and see their daughter on her big day, then so be it. It's their loss." Karen said.

"I know. I was really hoping my dad would give me away." Brooke said.

"I'll give you away if you like." Andy said.

"That'll be perfect. The two of you are more like my parents then my real parents ever were." Brooke said.

"Are you happy now?" Lucas asked.

"Perfectly." Brooke said.

"Good because I've got to go see Peyton." Lucas said as he left.

**At Peyton's**

Lucas walked up the stairs to Peyton's room and was surprised that her door was half closed. As he peeked in he saw her and Mouth making out.

"You should really close your door if you're going to do that." Lucas said as they jumped up from her bed.

"Nice of you to knock." Mouth said.

"Mouth, no one knocks on the door here. What are you doing here? Brooke called me a few hours ago freaking out about the DJ backing out." Peyton said.

"I had him back out. I want to surprise her but I need your help." Lucas said.

"Name it." Peyton said.

"Brooke's all time favorite singer is Tim McGraw. Can you see if you can get him to play at Tric for the reception?" Lucas asked.

"I'll try. Mouth, you don't need to go." Peyton said as Mouth tried to sneak out.

"Ya Mouth. I'll be gone in a few minutes." Lucas said. Mouth went and sat down on the bed.

"I'll call their manager. Do you have a back up?" Peyton asked.

"Celine Dion." Lucas said. Peyton wrote them down.

Got it. It'll probably take me a day or so." Peyton said.  
"Ok. Don't tell Brooke. I want her to be surprised." Luas said.

"Our lips are sealed." Peyton said.

"Thank you. You two may continue." Lucas said as he left. Peyton and Mouth immediately started making out again.

**At Home**

"Lucas, look at the dresses I chose." Brooke said as she showed him the sear catologe. They were red.

"Those are awesome. You'll never guess what I saw whn I walked into Peyton's room." Lucas said.

"Was she Peytoning herself?" Brooke asked.

"Not exactly. Mouth was helping. I walked in on them in the middle of a heavy make out session." Lucas said.

"So that's why she tried to get me off the phone so quick." Brooke said with a smile.

"You should've seen Mouth's face. He was red." Lucas said.

"Well, his nickname is Mouth." Brooke said.

"That's not what his nickname means." Lucas said.

"True. The twins and Josh are gone to the café with mom and dad so that I could work on the wedding. I think we should take advantage of it." Brooke said as she nibbled on his neck. Lucas picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Did you buy condoms?" Brooke asked. Lucas groaned.

"I forgot to pick some up. Hang on." Lucas said as he got up and went upstairs. He knocked on Nathan's door. When he opened it his hair was messed up and he had no shirt on.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Lucas asked.

"Kind of." Nathan said.

"Sorry. Do you have condoms? I forgot to pick some up and Brooke wants to take advantage of our time alone." Lucas asked. Nathan went and handed him a box.

"Keep them. I've got another box." Nathan said as he closed the door. Lucas went back downstairs.

"Got them. Nathan gave me a whole box." Lucas said.

"Good. Where were we?" Brooke asked as Lucas got back on top.


	46. Chapter 46

One Week Later The wedding was in a few days. Everyone was excited.

"Mason, you need to get your hair cut." Lucas said. He had taken Mason to the hair cutters for his first haircut. Brooke told him to get a piece of his hair.

"No. I like it." Mason said.

"Once it's over we're going to go home. You can play basketball." Lucas said. Mason quickly quieted down.

"Just do a brush cut. I want a piece of the hair." Lucas said. The hair dresser clip a little hair and put it in a baggie. He cut the rest of it.

"You look so handsome." Lucas said as he paid the guy and they left.

At Home "We're home." Lucas said. Brooke came running upstairs.

"Mason, you look so cute. Go play with your basketball net." Brooke said. Mason ran away.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Jake's here for the wedding." Brooke said.

"That's no surprise Brooke. We sent him an invitation. Peyton actually told us we could." Lucas said.

"He brought a guest. I'll give you one guess." Brooke said.

"He didn't." Lucas said.

"Oh yes he did." Brooke said. Lucas went downstairs.

"Jake. It's nice to see you." Lucas said.

"Nice to see you too." Jake said as they shook hands.

"This is my wife, Nikki." Jake said.

"You married her?" Peyton asked. She had come in from upstairs.

"Hi Peyton." Jake said. Lucas watched Peyton come down.

"I'm Nikki." Nikki said as she put her hand out.

"I know who you are. I'm surprised Jake. It only took you a few weeks to get over me. I understand that you're lonely but this girl's not even pretty." Peyton said.

"Peyton, let's go to the bedroom." Lucas said quickly.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Peyton." Jake said.

"So you accidentally got together?" Peyton asked.

"One thing led to another." Nikki said.

"I didn't ask you to talk." Peyton said.

"Peyton, there's no reason to be rude." Jake said.

"No? You broke my heart. You wrote me an email telling me you got this tramp pregnant and now I find out you're married. I think that gives me a huge reason to be rude." Peyton said. Lucas dragged her away to the bedroom.

"I didn't know he was bringing her." Lucas said.

"I'm not mad at you. Jake on the other hand I am mad at." Peyton said.

"Look. I'll ask him to keep her away from you. Do you think you can stay away from her?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. I don't want to ruin this for you and Brooke." Peyton said.

"Good. Now, were you able to get Tim or Celine?" Lucas asked.

"No. I got the Backstreet Boys instead." Peyton said.

"She loves them more." Lucas said as they went out.

"Peyton, look who's here." Brooke said. Mouth came down. Peyton immediately ran to him and started kissing him.

"When did this happen?" Jake asked.

"A month ago. Listen, you're going to have to stay at a hotel. I'll pay for it. I just don't want Peyton to be upset." Lucas said.

"We already were. Our bags are in our room. We changed before we came." Jake explained.

"Good. One more thing. Keep Nikki away from Peyton. I don't want the wedding ruined. Peyton already promised me she'd stay way." Lucas said.

"Done. I'll keep her with me at all times. How's Peyton been anyway?" Jake asked.

"You broke her heart Jake. It took her a long time to deal with it. Mouth's helped her." Lucas said.

"I still like her. What happened between me and Nikki was a mistake. We were drunk. She got pregnant that night. I only married her because of the baby." Jake explained.

"Do me a favor. Don't tell Peyton." Lucas said.

"I won't." Jake said as Karen called supper.

The Next Day "Mason, sit and eat please." Lucas said as he did the dishes. Brooke was feeding Josh. Karen and Andy were at the café. Nathan and Haley were with them working.

"Luke, can you get that? I've got Josh on me." Brooke asked as someone knocked on the door. He opened it and was surprised about who he saw. There in front of him were Keith and Jules. 


	47. Chapter 47

"Aren't you going to say hi?" Keith asked.

"Keith. How are you doing? Come on in." Lucas said as he let the two in.

"Brooke, you'll never guess who's here." Lucas said. Brooke had finished feeding Josh and came out.

"Keith. It's nice to see you. Are you just stopping through?" Brooke asked.

"No. We got your invitation. I can't believe you're getting married." Keith said.

"We already did. This is our second. We're glad you could make it. Jules. You look good." Brooke said.

"Thanks. So do you. Is this your little one?" Jules asked.

"Yes. This is our son, Joshua Nathan Brian Scott." Lucas said as the twins came slowly over.

"This guy is Mason Lucas Andrew Davis Scott. The girl next to him is Paige Ashton Davis Scott." Lucas said.

"They're cute." Jules said.

"Did you bring James?" Lucas asked. James was Keith and Jules son.

"No. He's at home with his family. He got a girl pregnant and did the right thing by marring her." Keith explained.

"That's good. Luke, can you take Josh while I go and make some coffee." Brooke asked.

"Come here little guy." Lucas said as he took him.

"How old is he?" Keith asked.

"He's just over three months. Mason and Paige here just turned three." Lucas said.

"Do you play basketball?" Mason asked.

"I used to." Keith said. Mason immediately crawled onto his lap.

"Mason likes anyone that plays basketball. That's his favorite thing." Lucas explained.

That Night

"Mom, look who's here." Lucas said as she and Andy came in.

"Keith. I didn't think you'd come." Andy said.

"Why wouldn't we. Our nephew's getting married." Keith said.

"I wasn't aware they sent you an invitation." Karen said as she gave Lucas a look. Keith gave Lucas a confused look.

"Excuse us." Lucas said as he took Karen into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me you were inviting him?" Karen asked.

"I thought you knew. You looked at all the invitations before we sent them out. Remember? You put the stamps on them yourselves." Lucas said.

"I must have missed it. Lucas, Keith can't be here." Karen said.

"Why not? He's my uncle." Lucas said.

"Because Andy will kill him." Karen said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Andy doesn't like him because of what he did to Nate." Karen said.

"He hates him because Keith didn't want to raise him? "Lucas asked.

"He did take care of him for a few weeks before he left him on our doorstep with just a note saying that he and Jules were moving away and they didn't want him." Karen said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lucas asked.

"We didn't want Nathan to know." Karen said as Andy yelled from the living room. They quickly ran to the living room.

"You have no right asking about him! You left him on our doorstep. You're lucky we allowed you to write to him!" Andy yelled.

"Jules, why don't you and I go into the kitchen and catch up." Karen suggest as the two women left quickly.

"We had a baby on the way! We couldn't care for two babies!" Keith yelled.

"You could've told us that. You know we would've been more than willing to take Nathan in! We offered to do it when they died!" Andy yelled.

"This is supposed to be a happy time and you're all ruing it." Brooke yelled as she ran downstairs. The two men kept it up. Finally Lucas had had enough. He went to the kitchen.

"Mom, can I use the blow horn?" Lucas asked. Karen got it from the cabinet above the fridge. The three of them went into the living room. Andy and Keith had their fists out and were ready to kill each other. Lucas blew the blow horn three times. The house got quiet. Downstairs the twins and Josh were crying.

"That's enough. I didn't know the truth. But now that I do, I don't care about it. It's done with. It's in the past. Uncle Keith, I'm sorry my dad hasn't made you feel very welcome in our home. Dad, grow up. This happened years ago. You can't fix it now. You've upset Brooke. I doubt if you noticed it but she ran downstairs crying." Lucas said as yelling came from downstairs.

"For the love of god. Mom, can you deal with these kids?" Lucas asked.

"Go. Jules and I will talk to these kids." Karen said as she gave them the look. Lucas went downstairs. Jake was holding Nikki back while Mouth was holding Peyton.

"I didn't get pregnant just so that he'd marry me!" Nikki yelled.

"You could've fooled me! You're a slut!" Peyton yelled.

"Stop it!" Lucas yelled.

"Haley's where's Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"In the bedroom crying. She says the wedding's off because no one can get along and it's ruined." Haley said.

"That's just great. Mouth, Jake, get the girls upstairs. I think it's time we all had a little chat." Lucas said. Jake and Mouth took the girls upstairs, which wasn't easy since the girls kept trying to hit each other. Finally they got them upstairs and sat them on the couch.

"Dad, sit between them. Uncle Keith, sit beside Peyton." Lucas said. All four did as they were told.

"I hope you're all happy. Brooke is downstairs crying and saying that the wedding's off because no one can get along and it's ruined. I don't care why you're fighting. It stops here. I will not let the four of you ruin this for us. Brooke's nervous enough without all this added stress. You're all adults. You're acting like children. The twins are acting more mature than you guys are right now and they're only three." Lucas said.

"He can't come into my home and ask me about my son. He left him." Andy said. Karen smacked him. Lucas ignored it and continued.

"Now, I'm only going to say this once. The fighting stops now or the four of you will not be happy. You've upset Brooke and you've upset my children. Dad, I expected better of you. This happened almost 20 years ago. Why hold a grudge when you can't do anything about it? That's the end of it. There will be no more talk of it. Do I make myself clear?" Lucas asked. Keith and Andy looked at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now Peyton and Nikki. Peyton, why are you fighting with her over Jake? You've got Mouth. Yes Jake broke your heart. Yes you're still hurting but that doesn't mean that you have to fight with her. Think about Mouth. He's your boyfriend and you are fighting over another boy. That must make him feel like crap. Nikki, if you can't behave yourself, you will not be allowed at the wedding. Jake, I'm sorry but if she can't behave, you'll have to leave. There will be no more talk about this either. Do I make myself clear?" Lucas asked. Both girls shook their heads.

"Good. Now, we will all get along or I will be forced to lock all you up in a closet. I've got to go downstairs and calm Brooke down. You'd all better hope that she lets this wedding continue because if she doesn't you will not like what happens." Lucas said as he went downstairs. Everyone watched him.

"Was that our Luke?" Andy asked.

"Yes. That took a lot of courage for him to do that. You'd all better listen to him." Karen said.

"Nikki, let's go." Jake said as they left. Peyton went home. Keith and Andy looked at each other.

"You men had better do as he told you or the both of you will not be getting any for the next two months." Jules said. Both men's eyes got wide.

Downstairs "Brooke, I'm coming in." Lucas said as he opened the door. He saw Brooke had cried herself to sleep. He went back out.

"Hales, let everyone know Brooke and I have gone to bed and that I can hear everything." Lucas said. Haley went upstairs. Lucas went and checked on the kids before going back into the bedroom and closed the door. He stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers with her.

"This wedding will be perfect Brooke. I promise. No one will fight or they will not be coming." Lucas said as he kissed her head and closed his eyes. 


	48. Chapter 48

Lucas woke up and heard Brooke crying.

"What's wrong pretty girl?" Lucas asked as he moved closer.

"We never should've invited Keith and Jake. They've ruined it." Brooke said.

"I talked to the four of them. Right now they're all scared of me. If they start to fight again they won't be allowed at the wedding. I won't let them ruin this for us. If it makes you feel any better they all stared at me after I was finished." Lucas said. Brooke smiled and settled into Lucas's arms. Upstairs yelling could be heard.

"That's it!" Lucas said as he got up and put some pajama bottoms on. He grabbed the air horn from the closet and went upstairs.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Nathan yelled.

"Because we didn't want you to get angry." Andy said.

"Well you sure as hell don't need to worry about that." Nathan yelled.

"Nathan, I did what I thought was best." Keith yelled as Lucas blew the air horn. Everyone looked at him. Haley, Jules and Karen came running in from the kitchen.

"Now that I've got you attention, sit the hell down now." Lucas said. All three men sat down.

"What part of quit fighting do you not understand?" Lucas asked.

"They shouldn't have kept the truth from me." Nathan yelled.

"Alright. Since the three of you can't stop fighting about this we will discuss it together like adults and not like the children you are behaving like." Lucas said.

"I don't want to talk to them." Nathan said.

"Well that is just too bad Nate because we are all going to be talking this out. Separate now. Dad, sit in that chair there. Uncle Keith, sit in that chair over there. Nathan, stay there." Lucas said. Andy and Keith moved to the chairs.

"Thank you. Haley, can you please go downstairs and be with Brooke?" Lucas asked. Haley went down.

"Alright. Here are the rules. Only one person talks at a time. No one yells or interrupts another person. Uncle Keith, you may go first." Lucas said.

"I left Nathan on the doorstep because I knew that if I had told Andy or Karen that I couldn't raise him that I would probably never have gone through with it." Keith said.  
"Dad. You may talk." Lucas said.

"You know we would've taken Nathan in. We offered to do at when Dan and Deb died." Andy said.

"Do you love me Uncle Keith?" Nathan asked. He had interrupted Andy but Lucas let it go.

"Yes I do. It broke my heart when I did it." Keith said.

"Alright. The three of you may continue to talk. I'm going back to bed. If I hear anymore yelling, I am going to lock you in separate closets. Mom, if they get out of hand, drag them to separate closets. Good night." Lucas said as he went back downstairs.

"Thanks Haley." Lucas said as Haley went back upstairs.

"Are they finished?" Brooke asked.

"They better be or they will be locked in separate closets." Lucas said as he stripped and got into bed, pulling her into his arms.

"Then the wedding will continue. I think we need to practice for the honeymoon." Brooke said as she reached down.

"Well, if you think so." Lucas said as he got on top and took off her shirt. They were just getting into it when noises came from upstairs.

"What are they doing?" Brooke asked.

"Right now I don't care. They can kill each other for all I care." Lucas said as he kissed her neck.

"Lucas, did you buy condoms?" Brooke asked. Lucas reached into the bedside table got one. Just as she took it and started to put it on him, Mason came running in.

"Daddy, there's monsters upstairs." Mason said as he jumped on the bed. Brooke quickly threw the condom on the ground.

"Come here buddy." Lucas said as Mason snuggled into him. The three of them fell asleep. Some time in the night Paige managed to get in as well. 


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: I couldn't think of anything to write during the reception so it's just going to be the music. I sat at the computer for a day and couldn't think of anything.

**The Next Day**

Everything went as planed. There was no more fighting. The ceremony went by quickly and before they knew it they were at Tric for the reception. They had gotten a baby-sitter for the kids. Karen had decided to order pizza and KFC. As they were eating Karen and Peyton motioned for Lucas to follow them. In the back room sat the Backstreet Boys.

"Thanks for coming and playing. My wife loves you guys. Just let my dad know how much you want us to pay you and he'll write a check." Lucas said.

"That won't be necessary. It's free. It's not everyday we get to play at weddings. We've decided to do a pile of our slow songs. Is there a song you want us to sing first?" Nick asked.

"Backstreet's Back. She dances to it." Lucas explained.

"Done." AJ said.

"I'm going to warn you Nick. She loves you. I think that if she didn't marry me she would have asked you to marry her. She may go a little crazy and jump on you. Don't worry. She's perfectly sane." Lucas said as they all laughed.

"Nick's got lots of fan's like that. One even got into his hotel room somehow one time and was laying on the bed naked when he came in." Brian explained.

"I don't think she'd take it that far." Lucas said.

"Lucas, it's time." Karen said.

"Alright. Peyton's going to bring you to the stage." Lucas said as they left. Peyton waited five minutes before she came out.

"As you all know, I made a fool of my self a few days ago. I hope this makes up for it. This is my wedding present to you." Peyton said as she got off. Music started to play.

_Everybody/Rock your body/Everybody/Rock your body right/Backstreet's back alright/Oh my god we're back again/Brothers sisters everybody sing/Gonna bring the flavour/Show you how/Gotta a question for you/Better answer now/Am I original/Yeah/Am I the only one/Yeah/Am I sexual/Yeah/Am I everything you need/ You better rock your body now/Now throw your hands up in the air/And wave 'em around like you just don't care/If you wanna party let me hear you yell/Cuz we've got it going on again/So everybody everywhere Don't be afraid don't have no fear/Gonna tell the world/Make you understand/As long as there be music/We'll be coming back again._

Lucas was right. The moment they stopped singing, Brooke was on Nick. Lucas had to pull her off of him.

"I told you she'd do that." Lucas said with a smile.

"Do you guys know who you are?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, they do. Come on. We need to get off the stage so that they can continue." Lucas said. Brooke got off the stage.

"Congratulations to you. As a special treat, we're going to do a pile of our slow songs for you." Howie said as they started to sing.

_It's in the silences/The words you never say/I see it in your eyes/Always starts the same way/It seems like everyone we know is breaking up/Does anybody ever stay in love anymore/I promise you/From the bottom of my heart/I will love you 'til death do us part/I promise you/As a lover and a friend/I will love you like I'll never love again/With everything I am/I see you look at me/When you think I'm not aware/You're searching for clues/Of just how deep my feelings are/How do you prove the sky is blue/The ocean's wide/All I know is what I feel/When I look into your eyes/Oh, There are no guarantees/That's what you always say to me/But late at night I feel the tremble in your touch/What I'm trying to say to you/I never said to anyone/You're everything I am/Oh yeah/With everything I am._

_Girl, I know you're hurting/Right now you feel like/You could never love again/Now all I ask is for a chance/To prove that I love you/From the first day that I saw your smiling face/__Honey, I knew that we would be together forever/Ooh and I asked you out, you said no/__But I found out/Darling, that you'd been hurt/You felt that you'd never love again/I deserve a try, honey, just once/Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong/You walked in you were so quick to judge/But honey, he's nothing like me/I'll never break your heart/__I'll never make you cry/I'd rather die, ten live without you/I'll give you all of me/Honey that's no lie/I'll never break your heart/I'll never make you cry/I'd rather die, ten live without you/I'll give you all of me/ Honey that's no lie/As time goes by you will get to know me/A little more better/ Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby/I know you are afraid to let/Your feelings show/And I understand/But girl it's time to let go/Girl it's time to let go/I deserve a try honey, just once/Give me chance and I'll prove this all wrong/You walked in you were so quick to judge/But honey he's nothing like me/Darling, why can't you see/I would never do that to you girl/Ooh, just give me a chance/To prove you how much I love you/I would give you the world/If you're my girl._

_Open up your heart to me/And say what's on your mind, oh yes/I know that we have been through so much pain/But I still need you in my life this time, and/I need you tonight/I need you right now/I know deep within my heart/It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right/I really need you tonight/I figured out what to say to you/But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, oh yes they do/And I know in time that you will understand/That what we have is so right this time, and/All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more/And baby I know/I need you/I know deep within my heart/It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right/I really need you, oh/I need you tonight - I need you, oh I need you baby/I need you right now/It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this/I know deep within my heart/No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right/All I know is baby/I really need you tonight._

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine/I'm leaving my life in your hands/__People say I'm crazy and that I am blind/Risking it all in a glance/And how you got me blind is still a mystery/I can't get you out of my head/Don't care what is written in your history/As long as you're here with me/I don't care who you are/Where you're from/What you did/As long as you long me/Who you are/Where you're from/Don't care what you did/As long as you love me/Every little thing that you've said and done/Feels like it's deep within me/Doesn't really matter if you're on the run/It seems like we're meant to be/I've tried to hide it so that no one knows/But I guess it shows/When you look into my eyes/What you did and where you're coming from/I don't care/As long as you love me baby._

_I know that I, I can't believe/Just what the past has brought me/To the man I wanna be/I know that we have had some times/That we can't forget the struggle/Cause we have so far to go/I know we've changed but/Change can be so good/So let's not forget why/It's understood that/Time, look where we are and what we've been through/Time, sharing our dreams/Time, goes on and on everyday, baby/Time is what it is/Come what may/I remember when, mom used to say/That things are getting better/And you'll soon be on your way/Remember those days/When we would sing at the drop of a dime/Way back when nothing mattered/ So here we are/And we'll always stay together/And through it all you know we owe it all to you/Time goes on and on.  
_

_Here we are in the arms of one another/And we still go on searching for each other/__Knowing that hate is wrong and love is/Right for us tonight/When I look into your Spanish eyes/I know the reason why I am alive/And the world is so beautiful tonight/It's a place I've never been/And it comes from deep within/And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize/Knowing all I have to do/Is reach out my hand to you/Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes/Let it be if we're nothing more than dreamers/Who believe that we see no wall between us/How can they be in my heart and in my mind/When all I could find/I loved you from a distance/Thought I couldn't reach that far/I can't believe how close that we are/When I look into your Spanish eyes/And the world is so beautiful tonight._

_If I could right the wrongs that made you cry/I make a promise not to say goodnight/__'coz I'm holding on/with a love so strong/and I can't take a day without you by my side/Girl if I could change/If I could change your mind/Baby you could help me wipe these tears from my eyes/Girl don't stop/The sun from shining down on me/'coz I can't face another day without your smile/And if you take away the loving arms the suit around me/Then I may break down and cry just like a child/Girl I can't belong and I won't be free/If I fail to bring your loving back to me/So I'm pressing on/I hope you understand/There's a broken heart that lies inside your hands/So if I could change/And it won't hurt your pride/Baby you can help me stop these tears that I cry/Like a child/Just like a child/Think of what our love could be/If our hearts could set us free/Like a child._

_Remember when, we never needed each other/The best of friends like/Sister and Brother/We understood, we'd never be/Alone/Those days are gone, and I want so much/The night is long and I need your touch/Don't know what to say/I never meant to feel this way/Don't want to be/Alone tonight/What can I do, to make it right/Falling so hard so fast this time/What did I say, what did you do?/How did I fall in love with you?/I hear your voice/And I start to tremble/Brings back the child that, I resemble/I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends/Don't want to be/Alone tonight/Oh I want to say this right/And it has to be tonight/Just need you to know, oh yeah/I don't want to live this life/I don't want to say goodbye/With you I wanna spend/The rest of my life/How did I fall/in love/with you? _

_When we turn out the lights/The two of us alone together/__Something's just not right/But girl you know that I would never/__Ever let another's touch, come between/The two of us/Cause no one else will ever take your place/No one else comes close to you/No one makes me feel the way you do/__You're so special girl to me/And you'll always be eternally/Every time I hold you near/You always say the words I love to hear/Girl with just a touch you can do so much/No one else comes close/And when I wake up to/The touch of your head on my shoulder/You're my dream come true, oh yeah/Girl you know I'll always treasure/Every kiss and everyday I'll love you girl in/Every way/And I always will, cause in my eyes._

_I'd go anywhere for you/Anywhere you asked me to/I'd do anything for you/Anything you want me to/I'd walk halfway around the world/For just one kiss from you/Far beyond the call of love/The sun, the stars, the moon/As long as your love's there to lead me/I won't lose my way, believe me/Even trough the darkest night you know/I'd go anywhere for you/Anywhere you asked me to/I'd do anything for you/Anything you want me to/Your love as far as I can see/Is all I'm ever gonna need/There's one thing for sure/I know it's true/Baby, I'd go anywhere for you/I used to think that dreams were just/For sentimental fools/And I'd never find someone/Who'd give their love so true/But I knew the very minute/Couldn't live my life without you in it/And now I want the whole wide world/To know/Hey baby/Hey baby/There's one thing for sure I know is true/Baby, I'd go anywhere for you/For you._

_Baby/Even in my heart I see/You're not being true to me/Deep within my soul I feel/Nothing's like it used to be/Sometimes I wish I could/Turn back time/Impossible as it may seem/But I wish I could so bad baby/Quit playing games with my heart/Before you tear us apart/I should have known from the start/You know you've gotta stop/Quit playing games with my heart/I live my life the way/To keep you coming back to me/Everything I do is for you/So what is it that you can't see/Sometimes I wish I could/Turn back time/Impossible as it may seem/But I wish I could so bad, baby/You better quit playing games with my heart/_

_Quit playing games with my heart/Baby, baby the love that we had was so strong/Don't leave me hangin' here forever/Oh baby, baby this is not a lie/Let's stop this tonight/Baby,ooh/Quit playin' games/Sometimes I wish I could turn back time/Impossible as it may seem/But I wish I could so bad, baby/Quit playin' games with my heart/Quit playin'games with my heart/With my heart, with my heart._

After the song was finished they left. Brooke had to get Nick's autograph first before she let him leave. He also gave her a t-shirt.

"You're the best." Brooke said to Peyton.

"Don't thank me. Thank your husband. He's the one that asked me to get them." Peyton said. Brooke jumped on Lucas.

"You are so getting lucky tonight." Brooke whispered in his ear. They cut the cake and then opened the presents.

"Thanks everyone for the gifts." Lucas said.

"You're not done. There's still one more." Andy said as he handed them an envelope.

"Oh my god! We're going to Nigeria Falls!" Brooke screamed.

"Wow. I know you think we're mad at you but we're not." Lucas joked.

"Your mom and I thought that we should do this as a sorry gift." Andy said.

"Lucas, we need to go to bed." Brooke said.

"Brooke, we're not finished here." Lucas said.

"Yes you are. Go home. The kids are all sleeping in the twins old room so you're free to do what ever you want." Karen said. Brooke dragged Lucas out.

"Thank you for this." Brooke said as they got in the car.


	50. Chapter 50

**Monday**

By the time they got to Niagara Falls, got their luggage and to a hotel, they were tired and jet legged so they decided to go straight to bed. Brooke woke up around 8:00 the next morning.

"Luke, wake up. I want to go shopping." Brooke said. Lucas opened an eye.

"What time is it?" Lucas asked.

"8:00. Come on. The day's going to be gone before we know it." Brooke said.

"Brooke, wouldn't you like to stay in bed this morning?" Lucas asked.

"Luke, we are in Niagara Falls. I haven't shopped here before." Brooke said. Lucas grabbed her and pinned her under him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay in bed?" Lucas asked as he kissed her neck.

"Shopping can wait." Brooke said.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Lucas said as he sucked on the soft part of her neck.

"Get the condoms." Brooke said. Lucas groaned and got up, got them from his bag and came back.

"Now may I continue?" Lucas asked.

"You better." Brooke said as she pulled him on top of her. She reached down and stroked him, making him moan.

"Brooke, if you keep that up, this is going to be over way too soon." Lucas moaned. She kissed him and pulled his shirt off. Lucas did the same to her. He moved his hand up to her breasts. He ran his tongue over one before he took it into his mouth and sucked on it while rubbing the other. He turned his attention to the other one and did the same thing. He let his hands trail down to her pants, he pulled them down along with her panties. He let his hand massage her thigh until he found what he wanted. He slipped two fingers into her and stroked her. He quickened his pace and kept going until she came. Brooke rolled them over so that she was on top, pulled off his boxers and grasped his member. She kissed the tip before she took him in her mouth and started to suck on him. Lucas was in heaven and Brooke could tell by the way he was moaning. She felt him pull her off of him.

"I want to be inside of you when I come." Lucas said. Brooke nodded and allowed Lucas to flip them over. She took the box of condoms and got one. She opened it and rolled it onto him.

"You ready?" Lucas asked as he positioned himself. Brooke nodded. He kissed her as he entered her. He stayed still a moment before he slowly started to move. They slowly quickened the speed. When Lucas knew he wouldn't last much longer he reached between them and touched her bud. She came and he followed. He stayed in her and rode out the waves. After a minute he rolled over and pulled her into his arms.

"Now wasn't that better than shopping?" Lucas asked.

"Way better." Brooke said as he kissed the side of her head and they fell back asleep.

That afternoon they decided to go to Marine Land. They took lots of pictures and bought souvenirs. Brooke had gone into the petting zoo and was petting a baby lamb when the mother came charging after her. They left after that and decided to go on a cruise for supper. It was almost 10:30 by the time they got back to the room.

"Let's watch some TV." Brooke suggested.

"OK. We can watch it in bed. I don't get to hold you in my arms while watching TV in bed at home." Lucas said as they got ready for bed and turned on the TV.

"Ok. What do you want to watch?" Brooke asked.

"How about Brooke stripping for Lucas?" Lucas joked. Brooke looked at him.

"You can watch that anytime you want at home, as long as the kids are in bed." Brooke said with a smile.

"That's my favorite show." Lucas joked.

"I'm sure it is. Oh. Titanic." Brooke said excitedly.

"No. We've watched that over ten times. If I hear one more My Heart Will Go On, I'll die." Lucas said.

"You are such a child. Black Christmas?" Brooke suggested.

"NO! That scared the living crap out of me. Let me see the book." Lucas said as he took the book from her.

"Here's one Barney Live In New York." Lucas said.

"For the love of god! We watch enough Barney at home.

"Tom Cruise's War Of The Worlds." Lucas suggested.

"Sure. I love to watch Tom's butt." Brooke said as she smiled. Lucas pushed a button and the movie came on.

"Lucas, this isn't it. Never mind." Brooke said as someone got zapped.

"Cool!" Lucas laughed.

"Shush. Tom's talking." Brooke said as she put her hand to his mouth. Lucas fell silent until Tom killed a guy.

"Now that's my kind of hero." Lucas said. When Brooke didn't reply he looked and saw she had fallen asleep. He took the controller from her hand and turned the TV off. He put the controller on his bedside table before he snuggled closer to her and fell asleep himself.

Tuesday

Brooke woke up and realized she had fallen asleep watching TV. She looked at the clock and saw it was already almost 10:00 in the morning. Smiling, she thought of a way to wake Lucas up.

Lucas was actually having a good dream. He was playing on the Hornet's basketball team. They had passed him the ball and he was about to throw the ball to the net when he suddenly felt really good. He opened his eyes and saw Brooke had him in her mouth. She stopped when she saw he was awake.

"You sure know how to wake me up." Lucas said.

"I figured you'd enjoy being woken up like this. Are we going to continue or are you taking a cold shower?" Brooke asked.

"We are definitely continuing." Lucas said as he rolled them over so he was on top. He got a condom and put it on. He kissed her neck as he entered her. The slowly started to quicken the pace until they both came at the same time. Lucas rolled over and Brooke laid on his chest.

"Now that's what I call a wake up." Lucas said as held her.

"I feel kinda cheated. I did that to you but you haven't done anything to me." Brooke said.

"Well, I'll just have to fix that problem." Lucas said as he got back on top.

He made circles on her stomach with his tongue until he reached her breast. He sucked on one while rubbing the other and did the same to the other. He kissed his way up to her neck where he nuzzled it. He felt her reaching down and stroking him.

"No pretty girl. This is for you." Lucas said as he kissed her. He released her lips and kissed his way down her body. When he got to her area, she started to moan loudly. Lucas smiled as he slid two fingers into her and sucked on her bud softly. He kept it up until she came. She noticed he had a big problem.

"Luke, allow me to help you with that." Brooke said as she took him in her hand. She ran her tongue up and down him before she took him in her mouth. When he knew he wouldn't last much longer he went to pull her off but she just shook her head and continued. Knowing that she was going to continue until he came, he gave in.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Lucas asked as she laid back down.

"I believe you just showed me." Brooke said.

"That didn't show you nearly close to how much I love you. You and the kids are my entire life. You four mean more to me than life itself." Lucas said as he kissed her head and wrapped an arm around her.

"This is our last day. What do you say we go and finish checking out main street, go for lunch and then come back here where we will take advantage of what time we've got left to our selves." Brooke suggested.

"That sounds like the perfect plan." Lucas said as they left. They went to lunch first before they walked around hand in hand.

"This is the last one." Brooke said as they went in. When they turned around they saw this was no ordinary store.

"Brooke, what is this place? It looks like something from a CSI episode." Lucas whispered.

"I think this is a sex shop." Brooke said as a girl came up to them. She wasn't wearing that much clothes.

"Can I help you with anything?" The girl asked.

"We're just looking." Brooke said as she pulled Lucas down an aisle.

"Do you want to buy anything here?" Brooke whispered.

"I'll check out the condoms. We don't have anymore except for the ones we brought. Brooke, is that what I think it is?" Lucas asked as he pointed to something.

"Yes Lucas. That's a dildo. I'm surprised you can't recognize it." Brooke joked as they went in search for condoms. They found a whole aisle devoted to them.

"I never knew they made all these types of condoms." Lucas said.

"They're $5.00 each. Buy as many boxes as you like except for the glow in the dark ones. Get some flavored one." Brooke said. Lucas picked up 6 boxes and they continued to look around.

"Hand cuffs." Lucas said.

"Kinda kinky." Brooke said as they continued. What they saw in the next aisle surprised them.

"This is kind of scary!" Lucas said. They had suits.

"Just pretend we don't see them." Brooke said as they quickly left the aisle. The girl came back up to them.

"Have you found everything you need?" The girl asked.

"More than we want." Lucas mumbled.

"Do you have any langrage?" Brooke asked. Lucas's ears perked up.

"Sorry. All we have are the suits." The girl said.

"I guess that's all. Lucas, where'd you go?" Brooke asked as she looked around for Lucas. She found in an aisle.

"Lucas, what are you looking at?" Brooke asked.

"I think we should get this for Nathan!" Lucas said. Brooke came and looked. Lucas had found naked and partly naked blowup dolls.

"Haley will kill you. Plus, Nathan likes the real thing." Brooke said.

"Ok but I'm getting one for myself." Lucas joked. Brooke dragged him to the counter, paid for the condoms and dragged him out.

"Luke, that girl was checking you out." Brooke said.

"She can do that all she wants. The only girl I want is you. What do you say we go back to the room and try out the condoms." Lucas suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask." Brooke said as they went back to the hotel. Once they had the door locked Lucas was on Brooke. In no time they were naked. Lucas picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"What one do you want to try first?" Lucas asked.

"What flavors did you buy?" Brooke asked.

"Strawberry and mint." Lucas said as he kissed her neck.

"Strawberry." Brooke said. Lucas got up and got the box. He got one out, put it on and crawled back onto Brooke. As he was about to kiss her neck she turned them over and took him into her mouth. She actually liked the flavor which made her suck really fast. Lucas was moaning really loud before he pulled her off and rolled them over. He kissed her as he slid in. When Lucas knew he was really close he reached down and massaged her bud. She came with a loud moan. As soon as she came, he did as well, moaning her name. He placed his head on her neck and rode out the waves before he rolled over and pulled her to him.

"I like those type." Brooke said.

"You're not the only one." Lucas said with a smile.

"I love our kids but I wish we could do this more often." Brooke said.

"Maybe we can. We can have one night a week where the kids are upstairs sleeping." Lucas suggested.

"That sounds good. We could call it a date night. We are completely free of the kids and we can do whatever we want. We can go out for supper, go to the movies, go dancing, anything we want to." Brooke said.

"I'll talk to mom and dad when we get home." Lucas said.

"I can't believe we've got to go back tomorrow." Brooke said.

"Just because we're going back home doesn't mean that we can't do this." Lucas said.

"True." Brooke said as she laid her head on his chest. He kissed her head and they closed their eyes.


	51. Chapter 51

Brooke and Lucas had been back a week. They had bought lots of souvenirs for everyone.

"Josh, you are such a cutie!" Lucas said as Josh smiled.

"Did he just smile?" Brooke asked as she came down from putting a load of laundry in the washer upstairs.

"Yep." Lucas said as he tickled him. Brooke ran and got a camera. Lucas tickled him and he smiled for Brooke. She quickly took the picture.

"Guys, you've got a visitor." Andy said as Carter came up beside him.

"Dr. Carter, come down." Brooke said as Carter came down. Andy closed the door behind him.

"He's getting big." Carter said.

"I know." Lucas said.

"I came to talk to you Lucas. I was wondering if you would like to volunteer at the hospital. We're looking for young people for the apprentice program. You'll be working under me. You won't be allowed to help with the patients but you can stock stuff up, change bed sheets, stuff like that." Carter explained.

"Sure. That sounds like fun. I was thinking of going into the medical field. I can see what really happens." Lucas said.

"I'll tell you what. Come in tomorrow morning at 8:00 and I'll put you to work." Carter said.

"I'll be there." Lucas said.

A/N: Sorry it's short. I'll make up for it in the next chapter.


	52. Chapter 52

I'm just putting a question out in the field. I want to take this story in a diferent direction and make it a Leyton. To do that I'd have to either have Lucas cheat on Brooke or have her die. If she dies, Lucas and Peyton won't be getting together immedialy. If you'd rather have it stay as a Brucas, I can do that as well.


	53. Chapter 53

"Is this really what a tumour looks like?" Lucas asked. He and Lucas were sitting in the lounge during the break.

"Yep. And this is what happens when you do drugs." Carter said as he flipped the pages.

"Wow." Lucas said as Abby came in.

"Ambulance brought in a 20 year old woman. Trauma 2." Abby said.

"Lucas, stay here and read." Carter said as he left.

"What have we got?" Carter asked.

"Rachel here decided that she would drink and drive. The girl that was in the other car is worse off.

"I want to get out of here! Happy hour starts soon." Rachel said.

"You'll be missing it today Rachel. Do you know what you did?" Carter asked.

"Some idiot cut me off." Rachel said.

"It was the other way around. You cut her off and because of that, she's in bad shape. Get a blood alcohol level, tox screen and let's get a banana bag going." Carter said.

"I hate bananas." Rachel said as Carter went next door. What he saw surprised him.

"How is she?" Carter asked.

"Not good. The paramedics lost her once on the way here." Luka said.

"I'll be right back." Carter said as he went to the lounge.

"Lucas, Brooke's here." Carter said.

"Where is she?" Lucas asked.

"She was driving and a drunk driver crashed into her. She's in trauma 2. Lucas, you need to wait in here. Call your parents. We're going to do everything we can for her." Carter said.

"Is she going to be ok?" Lucas asked.

"It's too soon to say." Carter said as he left.

"Where are we?" Carter asked as he went in.

"We're taking her up to surgery. We still need the consent." Luka said.

"Lydia, go to the lounge and get Lucas to sign the form and take him up." Carter said as he went into Rachel's room.

"You're cute. Are you married?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I am. Are her tox screen and blood alcohol levels back yet?" Carter asked. Sam gave them to him.

"You've had quite a bit to drink Rachel. You've been smoking weed too. Do you know how serious your situation is right now?" Carter asked.

"I just got a little banged up. Nothing that a cute doctor like you can't fix. Do you like my coconuts?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, you caused an accident. You hurt someone really bad. You're looking at jail time." Carter said as Rachel puked.

"Let me know when the banana bag's finished." Carter said as he left.

**Two Hours Later**

Brooke was still in surgery. Karen and Andy were waiting with Lucas. Haley and Nathan were at home with the kids.

"She's going to be fine Luke. She's a fighter just like you." Karen said as a doctor came in.

"I'm dr. Romano. Brooke's out of surgery. We've got her stabilized for now. It's up to her to decided what she wants to do. We lost her for 10 minutes but we got her back. We won't know how much her brain is affected by the loss of oxygen to her brain for ten minutes until she wakes up." Romano said.

"But she will wake up?" Lucas asked.

"Right now that's up to her. She's not breathing on her own. She's hooked up to machines that are breathing for her. If she doesn't start to improve within the week you're going to have to make a very hard decision. You're going to have to decided if you want to keep her on the machines or if you want to let her go. I'll take you to see her." Romano said as Lucas went with him.

"Just press this button and someone will come." Romano said as he left. Lucas brought a chair over.

"Hey pretty girl. You need to get better because I can't lose you. Remember when we went to marine land? You almost got attacked by that deer. We said we were going to bring the kids there. When you get out of here that's what we'll do. I miss my favourite show. Remember what it is? You stripping for me. All you have to do is wake up and start breathing on your own." Lucas said as he took her hand.

A/N: The next chapter is what you decided what I should do with this story. I had already written this chapter before I asked the question.


	54. Chapter 54

**Three Months Later**

Brooke was still not breathing on her own and was still on the machines. Every day the doctors would ask him if he wanted to let her go. His answer was always the same: No.

"Paige is doing really well in her dance class. You should see her. Dad's taped all of her classes so you can see them when you wake up. Mason's got a new interest. He's really into animals. He still plays basketball but not as much. I'm kind of glad because he needs to have other interests other than basketball. Nathan finally decided to ask Haley to marry him. She of course said yes. Brooke, I need you to wake up. Just open your eyes for me." Lucas said as he held her hand. Carter came in.

"Lucas, we need to talk." Carter said.

"I'm not taking her off the machines. I've been saying that for the last three months." Lucas said.

"Lucas, there's a woman down stairs in the ER that needs a lung. She matches Brooke perfectly." Carter said.

"She's not getting it. Brooke is staying right where she is. Nothing is going to change." Lucas said. Carter sighed and left. He ran into Andy in the hall.

"I was just coming to find you." Carter said.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"There's a woman downstairs that needs a lung transplant. Brooke matches her perfectly. Lucas is refusing to allow it. Andy, it's time that we consider the options. Brooke still isn't breathing on her own and isn't improving. She's still able to donate her organs." Carter said.

"Let's go talk to him." Andy said as they went into the room.

"Hi dad. I've been telling Brooke about everything that's been going on so that she's not left out of the loop when she wakes up." Lucas said with a smile.

"Lucas, she's not getting any better. She hasn't improved. She's not breathing on her own. It's time to think about organ donation." Andy said.

"I already said no! She's going to wake up. She's not gone. If she was I'd feel it in my heart." Lucas said.

"Luke, do you actually think she's want to live like this? She may never wake up. I think Brooke may want to donate her organs." Andy said. He watched as he saw the truth sink into Lucas's head.

"Is she really gone?" Lucas asked.

"She's still got some brain activity but she most likely is gone." Carter said. Lucas looked at Brooke.

"Dad, call everyone." Lucas said. Carter and Andy left so that Lucas could be alone.

"I'm sorry Brooke. You fought really hard but I guess you're just not strong enough. I'll always love you. The kids won't grow up not knowing you. I promise you that I will make sure Rachel pays for this." Lucas said as he took her hand and started to cry.

**At Home**

Karen was doing the dishes as the phone rang.

"Hello." Karen answered.

"Hey. You need to get everyone down here now. Including the kids. Call Peyton and Mouth too." Andy said.

"What happened? Is she gone?" Karen asked.

"Lucas is taking her off the machines so she can donate her organs. He finally realized the truth." Andy said.

"We'll be there in half an hour." Karen said as she hung up.

"Haley, Nathan, come in here." Karen yelled. Both of them came running.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"I need you to help get the kids ready to go to the hospital. Lucas is taking Brooke off the machines." Karen said. They quickly got the kids ready while Karen called Peyton and Mouth.

**Half An Hour Later**

Everyone was there. They had all said there goodbyes. They were all in the room waiting for Lucas to say the word. They watched as Lucas whispered.

"You can let go now. You fought really good but I know you're tired. Let the tiredness take you to see Whitey and Hunter." Lucas said as he kissed her lips. One of the monitors went off. Carter checked it.

"It looks like you did something. She's triggering the vent." Carter said.

"Mommy's not gone?" Paige asked.

"Come on guys. Let's go get some ice cream." Karen said as she took Mason and Paige out.

"How? You said she was gone." Lucas asked.

"She must have responded to your voice." Carter said as he turned off the machines. Brooke kept breathing.

"I guess she still has some strength in her." Andy said as everyone left.

"Wake up pretty girl. It's ok now." Lucas said.

**One Week Later**

Brooke was still breathing but she hadn't woken up.

"That's the end of this magazine. I never knew how much gossip people can spread. I'll be right back. I'm just going to get another book." Lucas said as he kissed her and left. As he left the room Brooke's eyes fluttered and then slowly opened.

Lucas was about to pick up another gossip magazine but then saw one that had the hottest of the year men in it. Lucas bought that one along with a cup of coffee.

"Tom's the number one hottest guy in the year." Lucas said as he walked in.

"That's because of his butt." Brooke said. Lucas literally dropped his coffee and the magazine and flew to her. The coffee spilled all over the magazine.

"Do you know how much you scared me?" Lucas asked as he pressed the call button.

"I must have scared you a lot for you to do that. Can I have some water?" Brooke asked. Lucas gave her some as a nurse came in.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Page Dr. Carter and tell him my wife's awake." Lucas said. The nurse left as Lucas took out his cell phone.

"Hello." Andy answered.

"Dad, you need to get everyone to the hospital including the kids." Lucas said. Andy said he would and hung up.

"Did you ruin the magazine? Brooke asked.

"I'm sorry. I was just excited. I was already to let you go last week but just as they were about to turn of the machines you decided that you wanted to live so you breathed on your own." Lucas said as Carter came in.

"Welcome back Brooke. You gave everyone quite a scare. You should thank your husband. Up until last week he refused to let you go. How are you feeling?" Carter asked.

"Actually I feel good. I know I was in an accident. Who hit me?" Brooke asked.

"Rachel. She kept coming on to Dr. Carter. She even asked him if he liked her coconuts. She was drunk and high at the time. She's in jail now for the next five years." Lucas explained as everyone came in.

"Are we too late? Is she already gone?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." Brooke said. Everyone rushed to her.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Don't you ever do that again! You had us worried sick that she had died." Karen scolded.

"Karen, he was just excited." Andy said as he kissed Brooke's head.

"Mommy!" Paige yelled.

"Hi baby girl." I missed you." Brooke said as everyone left except for the kids.

"Mason, come on over and kiss me." Brooke said.

"Are you better?" Mason asked.

"I'm getting there." Brooke said as Lucas brought Josh over.

"There's my little angel." Brooke said as she smiled.

"Momma." Josh said. Everyone looked at him.

"Did he just say momma?" Brooke asked.

"Ya. That was his first word." Lucas said as he kissed him.

"That's my boy. When's Christmas? Brooke asked.

"In a week." Lucas said as Karen came in.

"Ok guys. Time to go. Mommy needs her rest." Karen said. Josh said momma again. Karen smiled as she took the kids and left.

"Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." Lucas said as he kissed her and she fell asleep.

A/N: You guys have voted for nothing to change. It was 10-0. Here are all you're replies.

**Brina:** no! don't make it a leyton!! brooke and lucas are too cute together, especially with the kids!!please don't!

**Othfan345:** Make is stay brucas..please.they are so cute..everyone always makes it into peyton and lucas cheating..can we pls not have that

**Kelz3192:** I think it's a very poor choice to make it pucas after 50+ chapters. If you choose to go that way I'll be done with this story and I'm sure I'm not the only one

**Jess:** keep it brucas ...it will be too much ot change it

**Chicaespanola:** i hope you keep it a brucas!

**Brucas141:** please stay w/ Brucas

**Jeytonbrucasnaley:** LEYTON?! vomits BRUCAS MUST STAY! they just had really hot crazy sex in chapter 50 and they have 3 kids! they just got remarried! BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS!

**Brucas224:** no cheating no diying no leyton brucas!!

**Lulu:** it should stay as a brucas…if you make it into a leyton, it destroys all the work you have done... lucas seems to love brooke so much, it would be unbelievable to have this change.

**Harroc83:** leave it as brucus I'm already too much crap leyton on the show. I dont understand that crap anyway. I do love the story, dont make him cheat AGAIN


	55. Chapter 55

**Two Days Later**

"Did I hear you right Luke? Nathan asked Haley to marry him?" Brooke asked as they sat alone in the hospital room.

"Ya. It took him long enough." Lucas said.

"When's the date?" Brooke asked.

"They haven't decided yet." Lucas said as Carter came in.

"How are we today?" Carter asked.

"Much better. Can I please go home? I promise I'll stay in bed. I just want to be with my family." Brooke said.

"Well, I guess I could let you go home. You'll go this afternoon." Carter said as he left.

"Mom was planning to have a party when you got out. Are you up to it or do you just want to be with me and the kids?" Lucas asked.

"I just want you and the kids. Why don't you go and pick up a few children's books we can read to them?" Brooke suggested.

'Your wish is my command. I'll be back. Try not to drool over Tom." Lucas said as he kissed her and left. Brooke picked up her copy of the hottest men magazine and started to read.

**At Home**

"Mom, Brooke's coming home. She doesn't want the party." Lucas said as he came in the door.

"That's ok. I'm going to guess that she just wants to be with you tonight." Karen said.

"Actually she wants to be with our family." Lucas said.

"I'm not surprised. Nathan and Haley have taken off for the weekend to god knows where. Your dad and I are going up to the cabin for the weekend so you five have the house to yourselves." Karen said.

"You and dad don't need to leave. We'll be downstairs the whole time anyway." Lucas said.

"We were planning on doing this for a while." Karen said as Lucas got some of Brooke's clothes and left. As he was leaving the house his phone rang. He checked and saw it was Nathan.

"Hey man. Where are you?" Lucas asked as he got into the car.

"In Las Vegas. We flew down yesterday." Nathan said.

"Did you guys do what I think you did?" Lucas asked.

"Yep. We're married now. We got married by Elvis." Nathan said.

"I'm glad I'm not you right now." Lucas said.

"Just don't tell anyone yet. Hales, I'm trying to talk to Luke. Ok, Luke, got to go." Nathan said as he hung up. Lucas smiled.

**At The Hospital**

"Here you are." Lucas said as he gave her the clothes.

"Thank god." Brooke said as she pressed the call button.

"Can I help you?" A doctor asked.

"I want out of this joint." Brooke said.

"And you will. Sorry Neela. She's a little antsy." Carter explained as Brooke signed the papers.

"So when can we have sex?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled as his face got red. Brooke giggled.

"Not for at least a week." Carter said as he smiled.

"Can I leave this joint?" Brooke asked.

"Yes. Get dressed and go." Carter said as he left.

"Brooke, was it really necessary to ask him that?" Lucas asked.

"I wanted to be sure. We haven't done it in a few months. All we have to do is wait a week and then we can do it as much as we want." Brooke said with a smile.

"We will. By the way, Nathan and Haley are doing it as we speak." Lucas said.

"If they're doing it when we get home I'm going to interrupt. If we can't do it for a week neither can they." Brooke said.

"They're in Vegas where they eloped last night. They got married by Elvis." Lucas said.

"I wanted to get married by Elvis." Brooke said as they left.


	56. Chapter 56

It was Christmas morning and everyone except for Lucas was sleeping. He looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00. He kissed Brooke's lips and she woke up.

"Is it morning?" Brooke asked.

"Yep and the kids aren't up. No one is. What do you say we take advantage of it." Lucas suggested.

"Normally I'd be all for it but we've got a little body in here." Brooke said as she pointed to a sleeping Paige.

"When'd she sneak in?" Lucas asked.

"Around 4. She was already up and playing so I brought her in here and she went right back to sleep." Brooke said as Mason came running and jumped onto the bed.

"Look!" Mason said as he showed them a real live hamster.

"Lucas, tell me you didn't." Brooke said as she gave him a look.

"That's your hamster buddy. What do you want to name it?" Lucas asked.

"Hammy." Mason said.

"Hammy it is. Go put it back in it's cage before he gets loose." Lucas said as he ran off with Paige at his heels.

"Lucas! Why did you get him a pet? He's not ready for that responsibility yet! He's only three!" Brooke said.

"You haven't seen him. When you were still in the hospital, Mason had found a real snake outside so he snuck it in. He took care of it for a week before we found out he had it. Mom almost had a heart attack because she found it in one of the cupboards. I explained to Mason that snakes don't belong in the house. When he told me he had it for a week I told him that if he was good maybe he'll get a pet that he can take care of." Lucas explained.

"We'll see how it turns out." Brooke said. The rest of the day went fine. All the kids were spoiled rotten. Mason had gotten every littlest pet shop toy ever made as well as his hamster. He kept showing it to everyone. They both got a small TV for their rooms. Mason got an x-box along with every basketball game for it. Paige got a Bella Dancerella Ballet Home Studio with Video and a Bella Dancerella Pop Star Studio. Josh got lots of educational toys.

"Mason, put Hammy away so that we can eat." Lucas said. Mason went to his room but instead of putting it back in it's cage he put it in his pocket. Andy said grace and then everyone started to eat. They were half way through when Mason decided to put the hamster on the table. It ran all over the table and finally tried to hide in Nathan's food.

"Mason! I told you not to bring him to the table. Say sorry." Lucas said. Mason said sorry and gave everyone the puppy dog face.

"Now go put him in his cage and keep him in there. You don't bring him out anymore." Brooke said as Nathan handed him Hammy. Mason quickly went and away.

"Lucas, you just had to get him that didn't you?" Haley asked.

"It was this or a bird that swore. All I did was look at it and it called me a stupid ass." Lucas said.

"No swearing." Paige said. Everyone laughed.

**Later that night**

Once the kids were all in bed Brooke changed into a matching bra and panty set and walked into the living room wearing her robe.

"Lucas, Are you ready for your present?" Brooke asked.

"Ok." Lucas said as he continued to watch the basketball game not really paying attention. Brooke stepped in front of the TV and undid the robe. Lucas's eyes went big.

Um, I am allowed to do whatever with that right?" Lucas asked.

"Yep. If you want me too I can go and change." Brooke said. Lucas turned off the TV.

"Oh no you don't. I get to take it off of you." Lucas said as he picked Brooke up and ran to the bedroom with her giggling. They made love for the first time in almost four months.


	57. Chapter 57

Hi guys. I'm putting this story on hiatus. I'm going to work on my other story When friendship Turns To Love. It's a Lucas/Haley story. I need the time to think of what else I can write for this story. I want to have the twins find out about Chris but I don't know if they're still too young. I also had an idea that Chris's parents want visitation. Let me know what you think. You can also give me suggestions on what I can write.


	58. Chapter 58

Lucas was now working with Andy at the school. He was the assistant basketball coach. He loved it. He had his own office and everything. Today was the first day of basketball tryouts.

Hi. I'm Andy. I'm the coach. This is my son Lucas. He's the assistant coach. Let's start off with suicides." Andy said. All the kids went to the baseline and Andy blew his whistle. The tryouts went on for an hour.

"That's it boys. Hit the showers. The list of people who are still in the tryouts will be posted tomorrow morning on the gym door." Andy said as they all left.

"20 kids and only 10 spots. This is always the tough part." Andy said as they walked back to Andy's office.

**The Next Day**

Lucas was at his desk doing some paperwork when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lucas said and Andy came in.

"Luke, Henry's here to see you." Andy said.

"Henry. What can I do for you?" Lucas asked.

"You're going to be upset. Remember this is a workplace." Andy said.

"The Kellers want visitation." Henry said.

"Over my dead body. You go and tell them they can stick it up their asses." Lucas said.

"It's not that simple. Their lawyer called me." Henry said.

"The twins don't even know about Chris. I'm not going to tell them that I'm not their father just because Chris parents want visitation. They're only 4. They won't understand." Lucas said.

"I tried to reason with their lawyer but he won't budge." Henry said.

"Lucas, go home. Brooke needs you. You should be the one to tell her." Andy said as he and Henry left. Lucas threw a book. Suddenly he had an idea. He closed the door and picked up the phone.

"Tree Hill Airport. How may I help you?" A guy asked.

"When's the next plane to Niagara Falls?" Lucas asked.

"Let me check. The next one is in two hours. Would you like to book it?" The guy asked.

"Yes. I need seats for me, my wife and my three kids." Lucas said.

"How old are your kids?" The guy asked.

"Our twins are 4 and our son is under a year." Lucas said. The guy told him how much it would cost and that the tickets would be waiting for them at the airport and hung up. Lucas called Brooke.

"Hello my love." Brooke said.

"Brooke, I need you to listen to me. Pack the kids up. Just bring my medication and some of the kids toys. Bring them to the airport. Tell mom that you're just taking them to Peyton's. I'll call and tell her to cover for us. I'll explain when I get there." Lucas said as he hung up. He called Peyton's.

"Hi Luke." Peyton said.

"Peyton, I need you to do something for me. Brooke and I are taking the kids and going some place. Chris's parents want visitation and I'm not going to give them the chance to get them. I told Brooke to tell mom that she's taking them to see you. Can you cover and say they're with you until after school? No one can know about this until then." Lucas asked.

"Of course." Peyton said as they hung up. Lucas quickly got up and went to Andy's office.

"Dad, I'm leaving." Lucas said.

"Ok. Tell your mom I'll be home after tryouts." Andy said as Lucas left.

**At The Airport**

"I'm picking up some tickets." Lucas said.

"Name." They guy said.

"Lucas Scott." Lucas said. The guy gave him his tickets. Next Lucas went to the ATM and took out most of the money in the bank account. By then Brooke had found him.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked.

"We've got to get to the plane." Lucas said as they left.

**On The Plane**

"Lucas, you tell me right now what is going on." Brooke said once Mason and Paige were settled with their colouring books. Josh was sleeping in the car seat.

"We're taking them to Nigeria Falls. The Kellers want visitation." Lucas explained.

"What? How the hell can they do that? Chris signed away his rights." Brooke said loudly.

"Brooks, shush. Don't scare the kids." Lucas said.

**At Home**

Andy walked into the house and found Karen in the kitchen.

"Are Lucas and Brooke downstairs?" Andy asked.

"No. Brooke took the kids to Peyton's. Lucas hasn't come home. I thought he was with you." Karen said.

"Damn it Lucas." Andy mumbled under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked.

"The Kellers want visitation. Lucas didn't want to take the chance that the Kellers will get visitation so he must have gotten Brooke and the kids away from here." Andy said. Karen quickly picked up the phone and called Peyton's.

"Hello." Peyton said.

"Peyton, it's Karen. Can you tell Brooke to come home?" Karen asked. Peyton knew it was after school so she told the truth.

"They aren't here. They never came. Lucas called and told me that if you called before school was over to tell you that they're here. He and Brooke took the kids some place so that they'd be safe." Peyton explained. Karen hung up.

"You're right Andy. They took off." Karen said.


	59. Chapter 59

Hi everyone. I've got an idea for the story but I don't know if it is good or not. What would you think of Lucas turning out to be Mason and Paige's father instead of Chris? Thet'd find out in a paternity test. Let me know.


	60. Chapter 60

For the next few days Lucas and Brooke took the kids to Marine Land and walked around Niagara Falls.

"Brooke, I just talked to dad. We're leaving on the next plane. We need to get home because the judge wants to see the twins. We don't have much choice." Lucas explained. There was a rush of getting things packed up.

**Six Hours Later**

By the time they got back home it was almost midnight. All three kids were sleeping. Lucas picked up both twins while Brooke took Josh. The moment they stepped in the door Andy and Karen came running down. They waited for Lucas and Brooke to put the kids to bed before they talked. They talked for an hour about what was going on then went to bed.

"The judge won't give the Keller's visitation. The twins don't even know them.' Brooke said.

"If worse comes to worse, dad can get someone to dig up dirt." Lucas said as they both fell asleep. Brooke dreamed about a night before the twins were thought of.

_It was the first party Lucas was able to go to after his first heart surgery and they hadn't had sex for at least two months. They were talking to some of the other people before they decided to go for a walk on the beach._

"_Did your doctor give you the ok for sex?" Brooke asked._

"_I haven't actually asked him. I'm feeling fine though." Lucas said._

"_How about we go back to my place and relax?" Brooke suggested as they got into the car and left. They made it to her room before they started ripping each other's clothes off. Lucas picked Brooke up and laid her on the bed before he got on top. He sucked on the soft part of her neck as she stroked him._

"_Do you have condoms?" Lucas asked._

"_I don't know. We may have used the last one last time. I haven't even thought of buying more." Brooke said. Lucas opened her bedside table and found an empty condom box._

"_We did. I don't have any either. I wasn't expecting this." Lucas said._

"_We could always not use one just this once. I'm on the pill anyway." Brooke suggested._

"_Ok." Lucas said as he made his way down to her breasts where he gave them equal treatment and attention._

_  
"Luke, I'm close." Brooke said. Lucas put a finger in her to see if she was ready. She was and her juices showed it._

"_You're sure you want to go without a condom?" Lucas asked as he got into position._

"_Yes. It's been too long." Brooke said. Lucas slowly lowered himself into her while they kissed. After she got used to him they began to move. As they were reaching their end Lucas quickened the pace. _

"_Lucas." Brooke screamed as she climaxed. Hearing her scream his name along with her spasms were enough to bring him into his climax. He buried himself deep inside her and spilled his seed._

Brooke woke up and sat up. Because she was in Lucas's arms he felt her sit.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, the twins might not even be Chris's." Brooke said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"We always thought that I got pregnant from the rape but we didn't even consider that night we made love a few weeks before the rape." Brooke said.

"Brooke, we always used protection when we made love. You know that." Lucas said.

"Not that night. Remember? We didn't have any so we decided to make love without one." Brooke said.

"I forgot about that. We made love that night and a few weeks later you were raped. They could be mine." Lucas said.

"I don't know why we didn't think about it before now. Both their eyes are blue and Mason's hair is almost blond. Lucas, do you know what this means?" Brooke asked.

"The Keller's don't have a case!" Lucas screamed with excitement.

"Lucas, it's 4:00 in the morning. People are still sleeping." Brooke said although she was smiling. Andy came running down.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect. The Keller's don't have a case because the twins aren't Chris's. They're mine." Lucas said loudly.

"What in the hell is going on? Can't you two be quiet?" Karen asked as she came in with a crying Josh.

"Brooke and I had sex before she was raped. The twins might not even be Chris's." Lucas said.

"I'll call Henry in the morning. In the meantime, keep it down." Andy said as Karen gave them Josh and they went back to bed.


	61. Chapter 61

It was the day of the hearing. The judge had already talked to the twins.

"Your Honour, may I bring the twins to the stand?' Henry asked.

"I'll allow it as long as Mr. Kelly is ok with it." The judge said.

"I'm ok with it." The Keller's lawyer said. Mason and Paige were brought in. They weren't sworn in because they wouldn't understand it.

"Hi guys. I'm just going to ask you some questions." Henry said. Both twins nodded.

Is your daddy here?" Henry asked. They nodded.

"Point to him." Henry said. They pointed to Lucas.

"Your honour, let the record show that they identified Lucas Scott. I've got no further questions but I reserve the right to re-examine." Henry said as he sat down.

"Guys, did your mommy ever tell you you had another daddy?" Mr. Kelly asked. Both twins were now confused.

"That's my daddy." Paige said as she pointed to Lucas.

"So then you've never seen this guy?" Mr. Kelly asked as he showed them a picture of Chris. The twins looked at it and then back to Lucas.

"This is your daddy guys. Not that man." Mr. Kelly said as he pointed to Chris and then Lucas.

"No That's my daddy!" Mason yelled as he pointed to Lucas.

"Objection! What is this proving?" Henry asked.

"I'd like to know that as well Mr. Kelly." The judge said.

"They've been lied to all these years. They don't know who their real dad is." Mr. Kelly said.

"Sustained. Don't confuse them Mr. Kelly." The judge said.

"I've got no further questions." Mr. Kelly said. The twins were led out of the court room. Henry looked at Lucas before he spoke.

"Your honour, I would like to get a paternity test done on the twins." Henry said.

"Mr. Ryan. Are you telling me that you want a paternity test done on the kids?" The judge asked.

"Yes. My client wants to be sure they aren't his before we go any further. I think it's in the best interest in the kids as well as the Kellers." Henry said.

"Very well. A paternity test will be done on the kids." The judge said.

"Your honour, this is just a stalling tactic. They know the children are the grandchildren of my clients. They're just trying to prolong the inevitable." The Kellers lawyer said.

"The test will be done before we go any further. If the test shows that Lucas Scott is the father, this case will be dismissed." The judge said as he left.

**One Week Later**

The paternity results were in. They were all in the court room to hear the results.

"The father of Mason Lucas and Paige Ashton is Lucas Scott. This case is dismissed." The judge said. Lucas and Brooke let out a squeal of excitement.

_A/N: That's the end of this part. I'll post Life In Tree Hill 3 as soon as I have a few chapters written._


End file.
